Disaster
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to the High Road. Jill has become a vicious vampire through her travels with Klaus. Despite that, her family and friends still want to get her back. Will they be able to return her to the girl they once knew?
1. A Thousand Years

"So it seems that you finally found your Yoana." Rebekah commented. Jill grimaced

"She's more than that." Klaus stated. "This one has spunk. I like the spunk. It makes for a good vampire. While we're on the subject, I'm sorry Bekah for the whole coffin thing. I acted impulsively."

"So did you ever find the doppelganger?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, she's dead and the curse has been broken." Klaus stated. "However I want to spend some time with my bride before I go about creating some hybrids. That brings me to the matter where we need to board the plane that I have acquired since we saw each other last."

Jill actually was impressed that Klaus knew how to fly a plane. She sat with Rebekah while he was in the cockpit.

"So you don't look too thrilled about this wedding." Rebekah remarked. "What did he do for you?"

"He cured my boyfriend of a werewolf bite." Jill explained. "So why did he put you in the coffin?"

"We had a disagreement about something." Rebekah replied. "But I can forgive him. He was the only one who was ever there for me. Try to turn my back on him probably the best idea. I am glad that he finally put Elijah away. He deserved to be in there much more than I ever did. So do have any family?"

"Just my mother." Jill answered, wanting to keep Elena's resurrection a secret. "Though her vampirism has made it so I don't see her much because the town knows she's supposed to be dead."

"Well I lost my mother a long time ago." Rebekah replied. "Nik tells me that our father killed her. I can believe that because he was always an angry man and turning into a vampire only heightens such things."

"How did you become vampires?" Jill asked curiously.

"That's a story for a different day." Rebekah said. "So is that really how girls dress in this day? Even going back to the 20s, you won't find a dress that short outside of a brothel."

"You're going to have to get used to it, Bekah." Klaus said over the intercom. "It's quite the style these days."

Rebekah frowned for him eavesdropping.

"So just how old are you?" Rebekah asked.

"16." Jill answered. "What about you?"

"I was 18 when I became a vampire." Rebekah told her. "If it's 2010 like Nik says it is, then I am 1028. I can tell that Nik has been search for you since 1508. His primary mission was to find the doppelganger, but he did want to find to see if he could find the girl who had taken his heart at first sight."

"Then why did he kill her?" Jill asked.

"To prove a point, mostly." Rebekah replied. "I suppose that he could have turned her and had her kill Katerina, but he didn't."

She then went into the refrigerator which was stocked with "So are you thirsty? We have a long flight to England." The blonde questioned as she handed her a bag. Jill bit right into it before Rebekah could offer her a glass. "Oh, you're quite the feisty one. I can't wait to see what you do to a human."

She had time to sleep in the plane. She kind of wished that Klaus would have installed some kind of way for her to watch a movie. The only movies that Rebekah had seen were silent ones, including the highly controversial _Birth of a Nation._ She was awoken by what appeared to be the sound of the plane landing. The first thing that she wanted to do was take a shower. Needless to say, she was disappointed when Klaus took them to a castle.

"You have to be kidding me." She stated. "I am covered in dried blood and you can't even take me to a place with indoor plumbing?"

"I'm sorry that you're disappointed, Love, but I just wanted to show you the site of our wedding." Klaus told her. "But there is a spring if you wish to bathe. After the wedding is over, I will take you to a more lavish place. A priest will be arriving tonight. I know you should get a wedding that would make the Royal Family jealous but that will have to wait. I can promise you much nicer locations for our honeymoon."

"Locations?" Jill asked.

"I will be taking you all over Europe." He declared. "Paris, Barcelona, Berlin, Rome, and maybe even Athens."

Jill had to admit to touring Europe was one thing that she always wanted to do.

She did relented and ended up taking a bath in the spring, to which Rebekah had joined her. Klaus had gone into town to shop for the wedding attire. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get to pick out her wedding dress.

"You know, I've never had many friends in my life." Rebekah admitted. "Katerina was the closest, but that wasn't even fully based on truth since I knew full well what Nik planned to do to her. I guess I'm sorry that he did it to your sister. I can tell that he does have a softer side. And you probably will like the new powers that you get."

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked the Original.

"I suppose that he didn't tell you." Rebekah stated. "A marriage to an Original requires a special ceremony that must be performed by a witch. You drink each other's blood and a spell is cast and when it is done, you will have all of the powers of an Original vampire. So I've heard anyway. Such a ceremony has never been performed."

She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe that Klaus was going to do that for her.

"But then you wouldn't be able to compel me." Jill stated.

"He would, as the one whose blood you drank. However, neither I, nor the rest of my family will be able to." Rebekah corrected. "But I know Nik would never compel your love. He is very capable of doing so, but he feels that it wouldn't be real."

Once they were done bathing, they found Klaus had returned. He was wearing a tux.

"I have got both of your dresses." He stated. "I also found both a priest and a witch. The ceremony will be in an hour."

Rebekah took her upstairs where the two began to get dressed.

"I can't believe that Nik got me something so trashy." Rebekah replied. She was wearing a single shoulder purple dress that went to her knees. "I got dirty looks for wearing trousers you know. I can't believe fashion has gone to hell while I was in that box."

"Didn't fashion start going to hell in the 20s when the hemline started to rise?" Jill asked as she started to get into her dress. "Anyway, I think that dress is relatively tame by today's standards. You look very pretty in it."

"20s fashion was still classy. This really isn't." Rebekah argued. "But thank you."

Jill could only wonder what would happen if Rebekah ever went to Los Angeles or even New York. She would be shocked. The blonde then helped her finish getting ready.

"I must say that Nik has good taste in wedding dresses." She complimented.

The two of them, then went down the stairs to find Klaus with an elderly Catholic-looking priest and a black man. There was also someone playing the wedding march on the organ. She felt like she wanted to drink.

"Hold your thirst until the priest makes his pronouncement." Klaus compellingly whispered to her. She felt her thirst lesson instantly.

"Good evening. We are gathered here tonight to join Jillian Gilbert and Niklaus Mikaelson in holy matrimony. Will there be any vows?" The priest asked to which Klaus shook his head. "Alright, then, do you Jillian take Niklaus to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Jill stated begrudgingly.

"And do you Niklaus take Jillian to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to have and to hold until death do you part?" The priest then asked.

"I certainly do." Klaus replied with a smile.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest stated.

She gave him a quick kiss and to her surprise she was a good kisser. She then looked at the priest with hunger and bit into his neck. Blood splattered all over her dress, but she didn't care. Klaus took out the organist before she made her exit.

"Now it's time for the second ceremony." Klaus stated. The witch ended up lighting all of the torches in the castle. There had to be at least a hundred of them or more.

"You must now drink each other's blood." The witch told them. He held her wrist to his mouth and then she slit her wrist because he couldn't actually bit her due to his werewolf side. He drank from a glass. After the spell was completed, Rebekah snapped the witch's neck.

"So where would you like to go first, Love?" Klaus asked his new bride.

"Somewhere I can get some clean clothes." Jill replied, looking over her dress.

"Needless to say, I expected something like this." Klaus stated as he held out a bag that she hadn't previously seen. "That's why I thought ahead and bought you some."

After she had changed, they were on a boat to Paris.

"So how about I give you a lesson on some of the more famous vampires?" Klaus suggested. "You know Dracula, but did you know about Jack the Ripper? That was one a violent one who only fed on prostitutes. Though, he never quite learned compulsion and that was his undoing. Then there's Bela Legosi, what better way to play a vampire than by actually being one."

"Are there any that are still alive?" She asked him curiously. She kind of wondered if anyone in Hollywood was a vampire.

"Just one that I know of." Klaus answered. "Rebekah do you remember Nicola Coppola?"

"Yes." Rebekah said. "How could I forget such an ugly face?"

"Well now he goes by Nicholas Cage and he's an actor, though not a very good one." Klaus explained. Jill was surprised. Out of all the people in Hollywood, he was certainly not someone she suspected to be a vampire.

"So anyway, Love, I wrote you a song." Klaus said as he pat by the piano. "I can't sing to you because I've never been good at that but I was hoping you would."

He handed her the words and decided that she should even if it was creepy, it would be rude not to. He began to play.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

He began to harmonize with her at point.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty and all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love for a thousand more_

She actually found that really sweet. She guessed it really had been love at first sight.

"Answer me one thing." She demanded. "Did you regret killing her?"

"Yes." Klaus answered. "There is another compulsion I have for you, Love. This one is more for your benefit. _You will be able to speak and understand every language of Europe and also be able to properly use accents in English."_

"Why is that important?" Jill asked.

"Because the allure of a foreign person is hard to resist." Rebekah responded. "It makes the kill easier. And men also find accents sexy."

"Why don't you two have the same accent?" Jill asked curiously.

"Because Nik prefers the voice of Welsh lord and prefer that of a Londoner." Rebekah explained.

"Of course, you may not even need one." Klaus replied. "You are quite enchanting on your own without having one."

She blushed. She could not deny that Klaus was definitely romantic.

Once they had arrived in Paris, Rebekah went out to get more clothes and also a bite to eat.

"You know just because this is our honeymoon doesn't mean that I am going to have sex with you." She told him.

"I do not expect you to." Klaus remarked. "I know it will take some time for you to feel how I feel about you and I am willing to wait."

Late that night, she found herself outside of a bar. She was going to playing the role of a French belle to seduce some victims. A group of men stepped outside.

"Bonjour, gentlemen." She greeted them with a perfect French accent.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." One of the men reciprocated. The smell of alcohol was on his breath "What are you doing out here at this time of night."

"I was hoping that one of you could take me home." She replied. "I do not wish to walk there all alone. Or better yet, maybe one of you could take me to your home."

One of the men obliged and invited her in before she opened her mouth and began to feed. She went outside to find Klaus

"Well done, Love." He congratulated her.

So, as you can see, this chapter is not based on The Birthday. That will be in the next chapter. Jill is now, for all intents and purposes, an Original, yet she can still be compelled by Klaus. Things are definitely going to be different when she returns. Don't forget to review.


	2. The Birthday

Jill and Rebekah stood outside of a frat house in Memphis. It was away from the university. She could have paid attention to the name, but didn't care as it wasn't important. Jill had informed Rebekah on how to dress sexy. The younger girl had once again dyed her hair black.

"So we need to find our man and kill the rest." Rebekah told the young vampire.

"What do we do if he's not here?" Jill asked.

"Well then it's just a meal." Rebekah stated as she knocked on the door. "I just hope there's not too much beer in the blood. I've never had a taste for that beverage. I've always preferred stronger stuff if you know what I mean."

"You know the cops will probably think the Manson family was here." Jill stated.

"I don't know who that is." Rebekah declared as a man appeared at the door.

"Hi, we were wonderin' if y'all were lookin' for some girls to party with it." Jill replied with a strong Southern accent. "We're not strippers or prostitutes so it wouldn' cost y'all a thing."

"What's the catch?" The skeptical frat boy asked.

"No catch." Rebekah replied. "We're just two girls looking for a good time. So may we come in and have some fun."

"Hold on one second." The frat boy replied as he closed the door and stepped inside. Using their enhanced hearing, they could make out what was being said. "Okay so sexy accents, almost no clothing, they have to be strippers."

"Well if they are, they were probably already paid." Another brother chimed in. "I say we let them in."

The door opened back up.

"Come in." One of the brothers ushered.

"So we heard that Ray Sutton was staying at this house." Rebekah remarked as the vampires stepped in. "Is he here at the moment?"

"'Fraid not." One of them replied.

"Could you tell us where he is?" Jill asked, taking her accent off.

"I'm pretty sure that he would be in Tully around this time of year." One of the men answered. "Now how about we start the party?"

"Should we kill them first or let them run?" Rebekah asked.

"Let them run." Jill decided.

"What are you talking about?" One of the boys asked nervously.

Jill smiled and showed off her fangs and within seconds, they were several screams. One jumped out the window, only to be caught by Klaus. He smiled and bit into the man's neck.

The next morning, Elena woke up. She then went into Jill's room and woke up…Anna, who had been staying there full time since Jenna died. Ric was as well. She opened the blinds and Anna jumped under the covers.

"I'm not wearing my ring." Anna complained. As she reached out onto the dresser and put it on.

"You're late for work." Elena pointed out. "Matt called."

"Why do I need this job anyway?" Anna asked.

"Because if you're living here, you need to pay rent." Elena stated.

"Ric doesn't pay rent." Anna replied as he walked into the room.

"That's because I'm paying the bills." Ric chimed in.

Elena took out her phone and called Caroline as Anna shut her door so she could get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline stated.

"I never said yes in the first place." The doppelganger reminded her.

"You were never going." Caroline argued. "That's why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her."

"Did she find something?" Elena asked hopefully.

"There was a…massacre in a frat house in Memphis." Caroline explained. "Every brother was killed except for one who was away."

"And you're sure it's a vampire and something else?" Elena asked.

"Yes and apparently more than one, but that doesn't mean it's her and Klaus." Caroline explained.

"Doesn't mean it's not." Elena remarked. "I'll call her."

"I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." Caroline replied.

"Caroline, wait." Elena declared before she hung up. "Just keep tonight small."

"Wear something pretty." Caroline ordered.

Elena then noticed Ric folding his blankets on the couch.

"Are you sure that you're okay on the couch, because we have an open room?" Elena questioned.

"I'd rather not sleep in a room that belonged to your dead father and my dead girlfriend." Ric told her. "Thanks, though. And one more thing. Happy Birthday."

Elena then went to see Trent. He was a new guy that she started dating a few weeks ago. She hadn't told him about vampires, werewolves, etc. yet and wanted to wait a little longer.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl." Trent replied as he opened his door. "How does it feel to finally be 18?"

Trent was 23 and just out of college. She thought it was a relatively small age difference, considering her last boyfriend was 170.

"As good as I can be." Elena answered.

"Well I'm sorry that your family can't be here." Trent told her. "But I'll be here."

"I have to go." She said as she kissed him. "I have a few errands to run, but wanted to stop by first."

She then went to the Salvatore house and let herself in.

"Morning." Damon said from behind her. She turned around and noticed he was stark naked. She blushed and turned around. "You should really learn to knock. What if I was…indecent? Hey, Stefan looked who showed up."

She then noticed Stefan. Stefan glared at his brother. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another address to check out. This one is in Memphis." Elena explained.

"So it's another dead end?" Damon asked.

"We don't know that." Stefan pointed out.

"Well maybe this is the one place that we can find that lets us know where your sister is." Damon replied. "Never mind the fact that she could have killed all of these people by herself."

"Fine I'll go alone." Elena stated adamantly.

"Hell no. Klaus thinks that you're dead." Damon argued. "Stefan and I will go."

In the Grill, Anna was working the floor, when Matt, who had been promoted to manager, came up to her with a new girl. This girl was tall and had brown hair and eyes. Curiously, she some weird burn mark/tattoo on her hand.

"Anna, this is Diana." Matt remarked. "She's going to be shadowing you today."

"Hi." Anna replied as she held out her hand. She at least had to pretend that she liked working there.

Diana shook her hand and instantly pulled back.

"How about I first show you how to clean bathrooms?" Anna remarked as she dragged Diana into the girls' bathroom and locked the door. "So you're a witch."

"How did you know?" Diana asked.

"I've seen that kind of reaction before." Anna explained.

"I got this really weird feeling when I touched you." Diana remarked. "It felt like death."

"That's because I'm a vampire." Anna replied as the witch tensed up. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Klaus walked into a bar. He was pretty sure that he had found the man that he was looking for.

"Ray Sutton?" He asked the man as he took a seat beside him.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus replied with a laugh. "We started in Pensacola met a chap that you worked with and he directed to the frat house that you were staying at. And they led me here."

"I think I'll be going." Ray declared.

Klaus grabbed onto him. "Not so fast mate." He said. "You just got here. Now your type is very hard to come by."

Ray turned to leave, only to be grabbed by Rebekah. Jill stood in front of him.

"I'd like you to meet my wife and my sister." Klaus responded. "We have a need for you."

"Vampires." Ray noted.

"You're swifty swift, Ray." Klaus remarked. "Yes, these two ladies are vampires. They've compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look for any help. I, however, am something else. I'm a completely different type of monster. I've got some vampire and I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked in shock.

"I'm a hybrid, Ray." Klaus explained. "You see, I want to create more hybrids like me. You being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, I need you to direct me to your pack. So…where can we find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me." Ray told them. "It won't work."

"We're going to need some drinks." Jill told the bartender. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Now we're going to play a game." Rebekah stated. "It's called Tell Us Where They Are or I Will Use This Wolfsbane on You."

Stefan and Damon pulled up to the frat house. They told the cops that they were FBI and not to touch anything. There was the body in the yard and when they got inside, they noticed there was blood on the walls.

"This looks like something from your ripper days." Damon commented.

"The police report lists three suspects. A guy with curly blonde hair, a girl with black hair, and a blonde girl." Stefan stated. "The first two descriptions match Jill and Klaus."

"Who's the third?" Damon asked.

Back in Mystic Falls, Elena was preparing with Tyler and Caroline for the party that she didn't want to have.

"I feel like I have to fight with Damon every time we get a lead." Elena remarked as she went through a box.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to find her." Tyler remarked.

"Tyler!" Caroline scolded him.

"All I'm saying if what if Jill is behind all of these murders." Tyler stated.

"My mom is calling." Elena replied as she left the room.

Caroline walked over and smacked him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being insensitive." Caroline told him. "It's her birthday and she doesn't want to think of her sister as a cold-blooded killer, even if she is."

"Well I have to go." Tyler said. "I have to change and pick up Sophie."

"Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Hey I am horny all the time." Tyler defended.

"I know what you mean." Caroline concurred.

In the bar, Klaus had Ray chained to the wall and a dart was sticking out of his head.

"This is fun." Rebekah commented as she threw another wolfsbane dipped dart at him.

"You can tell us where your pack headed and there will be no more darts." Jill stated.

"I can't." Ray whimpered.

"You werewolves and your honor." Rebekah responded. "Too bad we've got all night and you can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell us."

Jill then overheard a waitress telling her about a car that sounded like Damon's going to the frat house.

"Sounds they're getting close." She told Klaus. "I'll deal with them. I'll make sure to leave a meaningful message to get them to stop. I'll come back. Compel if you like."

"We should have the location by the time you get back." Klaus remarked. "But do hurry. I won't compel you because I trust you."

Elena was wearing a white dress. It was kind of ironic as white symbolized purity and she was far from that. Damon walked in to the room.

"So did you find anything?" Elena asked.

"Descriptions matched Jill and Klaus, but apparently they have someone with them." Damon explained.

"Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Nope a girl." Damon responded.

"Katherine?" Elena then guessed.

"Blonde." He added.

"I think it must be Klaus's sister, Rebekah." Damon replied before he put Elena's necklace on her, which he had found. He seemed like he might kiss her.

"I'm meeting Trent at the party." Elena replied.

At the party, Elena noticed a lot of people, but no Trent. She did find Anna with Diana.

"Hey, this is Diana." Anna introduced. "She's new in town. I hope it's okay that I brought her."

"Well Caroline invited everyone in school, so hey the more the merrier." Elena replied facetiously. "I'm Elena, aka Birthday Girl."

"Nice to meet you." Diana replied as she shook Elena's hand. Elena then noticed the mark.

"She's a witch." Anna replied.

Outside, Trent was about to enter the house. His tire had been slashed and he had to change it.

Jill appeared outside and stood in front of him.

"Are you Elena's sister?" Trent asked. "The one that ran away?"

"Well running away is taking it loosely." Jill explained. "But I do know that you're her current boyfriend. That's why I need you right now."

A few minutes later, after Caroline had compelled Sophie to leave, Elena went up to see her.

"Trent is having car trouble and needs me to pick him up." She told the blonde.

"You can't leave." Caroline stated.

"I want him to be here. He's my boyfriend." Elena argued. "I'll be right back."

Before she left, she noticed a map of several locations that Klaus had apparently been to. Needless to say, she was pissed.

She then went to meet Trent. He apparently was by the water tower. She didn't know what he was doing out there in the first place. She then saw Trent's wallet and phone on the ground.

"Jill." Elena replied in shock.

"Happy Birthday, Sister." Jill replied sinisterly.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked. "Damon's been looking everywhere for you."

"That needs to stop." Jill responded. "It's causing some problems."

"What with Klaus?" Elena asked. "You don't actually like him, do you?"

"Not like that, but I made my bed and I am going to lie in it." Jill replied.

"I heard what you did at the frat house." Elena said. "This isn't you. We just want to bring you back."

"I don't want to be brought back!" Jill yelled. "Me being with Klaus keeps him away from here."

"We can find a way to stop Klaus." Elena argued.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point." Jill stated. "Hey, Trent, are you still there?"

"Trent?" Elena asked as she then noticed her boyfriend standing on top of the water tower.

"Elena?" Trent asked in fear. "What is your sister doing? Why can't I move?"

"What the hell, Jill?" Elena asked in anger. "What do you think you are doing to him?"

"Hey Trent, you can move now." Jill stated. He then jumped off the tower. He landed face first, snapping his neck. Elena looked in shock.

"Now stop looking for me." Jill ordered before she sped off.

Inside the party, Anna was talking to Diana, though the witch didn't seem to want to talk much.

"So why are you in town?" Anna asked. "I mean witches don't just show up here."

"It's just a place that had a house for sale." Diana replied.

"Tell me." Anna compelled. Though, for some reason it did not work. "Are you on vervain or something?"

"I don't even know what that is." Diana replied.

"Wait a minute. I've seen that mark before." Anna stated noticing the girl's hand again. She flipped her palm over. "Balcoin."

Across the room, Tyler went to confront Caroline.

"What is your problem?" He asked. "You sent my date away."

"I don't have a problem." Caroline argued. "You brought a date and you're horny all the time. Why should that bother me?"

"I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous." Tyler commented.

"Why would I be jealous?" Caroline asked him. "It's not like I like you or anything. You're Jill's ex."

"Well then I have a right to date unless you have something to say." Tyler argued. She then took him and kissed him and they were quickly making out.

Elena made her way back with tears in her eyes. She went up to Damon's room, where Ric and Stefan eventually joined the two of them.

"Jill killed Trent." She cried. "Why didn't you tell me that you were looking for her?"

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She told you to stop." Elena replied. "She's changed."

"We know." Damon replied. "We shouldn't keep doing this. She's made a choice. There is nothing that we can do. She's not coming back. She's Klaus's wife and she likes it."

Jill made her way back to the bar in Tennessee. Klaus had Ray on a pool table and was force-feeding the werewolf his blood.

"What is she doing?" She asked Rebekah.

"He's making a hybrid." Rebekah stated before Klaus snapped Ray's neck.

"You're back." Klaus then said.

"I told you I would be." She reminded him.

"I know that you still care for your friends there and I doubted you a little." He admitted.

"Well I left quite the message." She replied.

"Let's hope that see to it." Rebekah chimed in. "Things could get messy if they continue to follow us."

Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler were in his bedroom, having sex. After they were done and Tyler was asleep, she began to get dressed. She began to sneak out, only to be caught.

"Mrs. Lockwood. Hi." She whispered.

"Leaving so soon?" The mayor asked.

She babbled a few times as to what was the right thing to say. Before she could leave, the mayor shot her with vervain darts in the back. She fell to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

So there is our witch. That would be Diana Meade from the Secret Circle. Tyler and Caroline did hook up. I decided to drop the whole Elena seeing ghosts storyline and am also stating that all parts of that Storyline, including Ghost World will be dropped. There may be a replacement Halloween episode. I cannot be certain that it will be out by Halloween. I also am not going to fully follow Season 3. The parts till Homecoming will be, but I don't know how much after that. Anyway, don't forget to review


	3. The Hybrid

Damon noticed the news was reporting on Trent's death. He realized he probably should have done something about that body, even there were no actual signs of foul play. The news was calling it an accident/suicide. He never really liked that guy anyway.

"So, are you going to be living here again now?" He asked. "Because if you are, we'll need a new deed. The old one expired when you died."

"I don't want to give up on her." Elena said.

"Well she wants you to give up on her. I think the message that she sent by killing your boyfriend was pretty clear." Damon stated. "If you really want to talk to someone about it, talk to Stefan."

Elena sighed and went home. She decided that she would talk to another vampire who might have a solution, who also happened to be off work, which was easy to spot because she was wearing her usual all-black ensemble.

"So I heard Jill did a number on your boyfriend." Anna replied.

"I need your help." Elena admitted. "I know that she still has her humanity, even though she's hiding it well. You've been around for a while. Have you ever seen a situation like the one that Jill is going through right now before?"

"She's married to an Original vampire." Anna pointed out. "That pretty much makes her an Original."

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"I mean that when an Original is married, their spouse gains extra powers through a special ceremony. They can't be compelled except by the Original that they are married to and can compel other vampires." Anna explained. "I also think I know what their after."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Elijah told you that Klaus wants to create his own race. So he's looking for werewolves to turn into hybrids." Anna replied.

Jill walked through the Smoky Mountains with Rebekah and Klaus, carrying an unconscious Ray in her arms.

"I'm sorry that you have to have another man in your arms, Love, but we cannot leave him." Klaus told her.

"You know he's gotten closer to her than you have, Nik." Rebekah quipped. Jill couldn't help but smile, though Klaus didn't see the amusement.

"So are you sure that you can even make more hybrids?" Jill asked him. "I mean if we've been hunting them all summer and it doesn't even work, I will not be happy you waited my time."

"Don't worry about that, Love." He told her. "I created one in the past though Mum and Dad had a fit and had her killed before I was cursed. And now I'm going to have a whole pack under my control."

The trio then found a campsite, with a bunch of campers

"Here's a tip." Rebekah told her. "Don't let them bite you. It won't kill you, but you'll still feel all of the other symptoms."

"Can I help you?" One of the werewolves said as he walked toward them. Jill put Ray down on the ground.

"Ray!" One of the females replied as she looked as her packmate's body. She then looked at Jill. "Who are you?"

"The important question, my dear, is 'Who am I?'." Klaus stated. Jill felt kind of annoyed at how he addressed her like that. "Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus. This is my wife Jillian and my sister Rebekah."

"You're the hybrid." The female wolf said in fear.

"You've heard of me." He declared. "Well that definitely makes things earlier."

Mayor Lockwood was busy drinking some tea and cleaning up after the previous night. She has a special plan for Caroline that didn't involve killing her. She put the remnants of the vervain dart into the coffee.

"Hey Mom." Tyler told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Sweetie." She told him. "The coffee's hot."

"Rough night?" Tyler asked as he noticed her uneasy demeanor.

"Rough week, I'm a little stressed." She responded. "What about you?"

"I feel pretty good." He told her.

"You know if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact not to sneak out like a prostitute." She told her son with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But I really can't believe that she snuck out. Wow I think there's something wrong with this coffee. By the way, Caroline is not a prostitute."

He left and then she called someone named Bill telling that he needed her help.

Anna walked into the Grill and found Diana working the floor.

"I thought you were off today." Diana said to her.

"I am, but I kind of need your help for something." Anna replied.

"Can it wait until I'm on my break?" Diana asked the vampire as she went over to her table with food.

So on her break, Diana met Anna and also Elena out back.

"What's going on?" Diana questioned.

"I need you to do a locator spell." Elena said.

"I don't know if I can do a locator spell." Diana challenged. "I've never been very good at solo magic. The last time I tried to even light a fire, I lit boyfriend on fire."

"What do you mean solo magic?" Elena questioned.

"Some witches are born into circles." Anna told her. "Most of the time, their magic is hampered by such, especially if the circle is bound. Diana, however, can use dark magic, which doesn't require channeling, but is very dangerous if uncontrolled as noted by the dead boyfriend."

"I really haven't done much magic since my dark magic was unlocked." Diana stated. "What kind of locator spell do you need?"

"I need one to see if there are any werewolf colonies outside in Tennessee." Elena told her.

"I'll see if I can find one. I can call my circle." Diana told them.

Suddenly, Tyler walked over to them.

"Have either of you seen Caroline today?" He asked them.

"I thought she left the party with you last night." Anna remarked.

"She did, but she left last night and now I can't find her." Tyler explained.

"Well I haven't seen her." Anna responded. Elena also shook her head.

"Don't look at me, I don't even know who she is." Diana stated. "I should get back to work. I'll try to get the spell as soon as possible."

"What spell?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I want to see if there are any werewolf packs in Tennessee." Elena told him.

"You don't need a spell for that." Tyler denounced as Diana walked back inside. "Mason took me to one in the Smoky Mountains last year."

"Can you take me there?" She asked him.

"I need to remind you that I attacked both Jill and Stefan. If she's there, I don't think I'm someone that she wants to see right now." Tyler replied. "Plus, it's a full moon and I have to lock myself up for the night."

He showed her where it was on a map and Elena looked over at Anna.

"You are not Katherine." Anna declared as she shook her head. "You can't make me go."

Elena reached into her pocket and stuck a vervain dart into Anna, before she took the vampire out to her car.

Back in the camp, Klaus was sitting with Rebekah and Jill by his side while all of the wolves were standing.

"You know it's quite fascinating." Klaus stated. "I'm a werewolf whose transformation isn't restricted by the moon and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun."

At that time, Ray came back to life.

"Finally." Rebekah stated. "I hate carrying around dead weight."

"Do we have any humans here?" Jill asked. "Ray needs human blood or he will die."

"Do we have anyone?" Klaus replied. "A boyfriend, a girlfriend, even someone who has the gene but has yet to kill anyone will do. He just needs a sip. The clock is ticking."

Klaus then noticed one of them. One of the men was human.

"Here we go." The hybrid remarked as he bit into the man's arm and then forced it Ray's mouth.

The female charged at him. Klaus grabbed her by the heart.

"It's the new order sweetheart." He told her. "You either join us or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She boasted.

"Sorry you don't have that option." Klaus told her as he fed his blood into his mouth before he killed her. He looked to the crowd. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Mayor Lockwood opened her door as the bell rang. A man in his late 40s walked inside.

"Does anyone know that you're here, Bill?" She asked him.

"No, not even David." Bill replied. "What's the problem?"

"Can I offer you a drink?" She asked.

"Carol, what's the problem. I don't know if you've heard but there was a huge a vampire attack in Memphis." Bill told her. "What am I here to do?"

"It's Caroline, Bill." Carol relented. "I've known her for her whole life. I don't know what to do."

"What does the rest of the council know?" Bill questioned.

"I haven't told anyone, not even Liz." Carol explained. "I don't know what to do."

"She's a vampire, Carol." Bill pointed out. "We will do what we have to do."

In the Smoky Mountains, Anna found herself hiking with Elena. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to leave the human alone, she wouldn't be there.

"I seriously need to become immune to vervain like Katherine did." The Goth complained. "By the way, we need to get out of here in a few hours before the full moon. I'm already risking my life coming here and I don't want to add werewolves to the picture."

Elena began to take her jacket off, when suddenly she was pushed into the water by Damon.

"How did you know where to find me?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Ric told me you were coming here." He replied before he looked over to Anna. "I also want to point out that kidnapping is not nice."

In the campsite, Klaus had finished feeding his blood to all of the wolves. He also healed the human so his blood could still be used. Ray seemed to be in shock.

"He doesn't look so good." Jill commented.

"He's through his transition." Klaus replied. "He should be better soon."

"So what's the point of building a pack of hybrid slaves?" Jill asked.

"Not slaves, soldiers, militia, et cetera." Klaus answered. "I'm building an army."

"For what war?" She then questioned.

"My brother believes that by having an army, no one will ever declare war." Rebekah stated.

"Like the British used to have." Klaus added.

"Except the British tried to fight the colonists while also fighting the French." Jill pointed out. "When the French sent troops to America, they didn't stand a chance."

"True, but I don't plan on fighting that way." Klaus pointed out. "Besides, the sooner this is done, the sooner we can have some alone time."

"Your hybrid looks sick." Rebekah pointed out as Klaus then noticed that Ray was acting like he was having a seizure.

"Something's wrong." Klaus told them. Ray was bleeding from his eyes.

"What happened when the made the other hybrid?" Jill asked.

"Not this." He told her.

Across the woods, Elena was still in the water.

"Get out of the water." Damon ordered.

"If I get out, you're going to make me go home." Elena argued.

"I am going to make you go home because you're being really stupid." Damon responded.

"Get a room, you two." Anna chimed in.

"You've given up on her." Elena replied, ignoring the female vampire.

"I've faced reality." Damon said. "She doesn't want to be rescued. Now get out of the water."

"No!" Elena replied adamantly.

"Wait are you trying to accomplish, Elena?" Damon asked as he stepped in the water. "You're really going to go to a campsite full of werewolves where your sister might not even be, and if she is, she'll probably be with uber-powerful husband? He already killed you once. Do you want him to do it again?"

"I want to help her." Elena said as he stood in front of her.

"Klaus thinks you're dead." Damon pointed. "That means we don't have to worry about him in Mystic Falls. Now you need to go back there and wait till Thanksgiving to see if Jill shows up."

"I'm not leaving without her." Elena repeated.

"You know I am really getting tired of you constantly trying to get yourself killed." Damon remarked. "When are you going to grow up and learn that you can't save everyone?"

"I want to try one last time." Elena said.

"You can come out now, Stefan." Damon told his brother. Elena was a little shocked to see him.

"Can I go home now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we've got it from here." Damon responded as Stefan handed the keys.

Ray continued to show signs of severe sickness.

"Why doesn't this feel better?" Ray asked.

The girl then woke up and Klaus prepared to her for turning when Ray ran off.

"Please retrieve him." He told Jill and Rebekah. Jill sighed and went after him. Playing babysitter to a hybrid was not something that she signed up for.

Ray tried to bite her, but she managed to know him against a tree first and he ran off again. It was then that she heard the Salvatores and Elena talking. She really hoped that they would have heeded her warning.

"Where did he go?" Rebekah asked.

"He got away." Jill stated.

"Well we have to find him." Rebekah told her. "Nik doesn't want any of his hybrids escaping."

The mayor was in her home when Tyler walked in. He did not look happy.

"Why did you put vervain in my coffee?" Tyler asked.

"Vervain?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's skip the part where we pretend I don't know that vampires exist." Tyler told her. "Did you think I was a vampire?"

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline." The mayor replied. "I had to know."

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend I don't know that she's a vampire." She replied.

"Where is she, Mom?" He asked angrily as he walked closer to her. "Where is she?"

"You can't be with her!" She declared. "I won't let you. She's a monster."

"No she's not, Mom." He argued. "So it's okay for to be a werewolf, but not her to be a vampire?"

"Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies." Carol told him.

In the mountains, Stefan was the first to speak.

"We have about a mile." He told Damon and Elena.

"Sun's about to set." Damon added.

"I can see that." Elena replied. "We still have time before the moon reaches its apex."

Then Ray suddenly appeared and attacked them. Elena threw a vervain grenade that stole from Ric at them. Since Stefan and Damon had been drinking it, it didn't affect them as much.

"This looks like a hybrid." Damon remarked.

At the Grille, Diana was still working when she went over to Ric at the bar.

"So you have to let me get you some food." She told him. "So you're the history teacher, aren't you?"

"Yeah…and the hunter." Ric slurred. "Get me some fries."

"Right, I've heard about that." Diana replied. "So what happened to make you drink like this?"

"Wife died, girlfriend died. Take your pick." Ric told her. "Why do you care?"

"Because you remind me a lot of my friend's dad." She admitted. "I can tell you that no amount of alcohol will make you feel better in the long run. It's fun every once in a while, but not as a daily thing."

"Thanks for the advice, but I really don't think it will help." He admitted.

Stefan and Damon were busy chaining Ray to a tree.

"Oh Ray…" They heard Rebekah call into the woods. "Where are you?"

"We don't want to hurt you." Jill added.

Elena froze, before she realized that Ray was starting to turn into a wolf.

They began to run, before Elena tripped and then found herself face to face with a wolf.

Damon decided to lead him away and it worked.

"We need to run." Stefan told her.

"We can't leave him." Elena replied.

"Right now, I need to keep you safe." Stefan replied. "Once I get you to the car, I'll come back for him."

The wolf had changed back into Ray and Damon started to grapple with him. Ray got closer to biting him when he fell to the ground, suddenly. Jill had ripped his heart like you would any regular werewolf. Rebekah was standing beside her.

"I said to leave me alone, Damon." Jill remarked as she threw the heart to the ground.

"Shall I deal with him?" Rebekah asked.

"No, go back." Jill told her. "I want a moment alone with him."

Rebekah ran off back to the campsite.

"Is that your new best friend?" Damon inquired.

"Get out of here now." Jill ordered.

"You may want to take that up with your sister." Damon replied.

"I'm not coming back." She stated. "Do you know what happens to those who betray Klaus?"

"Don't they usually end up dead?" Damon asked.

"Well normally." Jill answered. "Except in my case, I can't die. So I would end up in a box with a dagger in my heart."

"She's not going to give up on you." Damon replied.

"She has to." Jill explained. "It's for her own good. I've never coming back. Get her home and make sure she stays there."

At the Grille, Anna had returned and noticed Ric was drunk.

"I need to find my keys." He stated.

"There is no way I'm letting you drive home." Diana told him. She reached into his pocket and pulled his keys over to her.

"That's impressive." Anna commented.

"It's just simple magic." Diana argued.

"Well I can take him home." Anna volunteered. "We live in the same place. You know the Salvatores are the ones who own a boarding house and it's Elena that takes in houseguests."

Jill carried Ray's body back and she found Klaus crying over the dead hybrids.

"They went rabid." He explained. "Some of them I killed, some Rebekah did, and the rest just bled out. I don't know what I did wrong."

Jill actually felt sorry for him. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I should able to turn them." Klaus remarked. "It worked before. I killed the vampire. I killed the werewolf. I killed the doppelganger. It should have worked."

"Perhaps there was something in the curse to prevent you from making hybrids." Rebekah suggested.

"Well right now, I'm glad that I have the two of you." He remarked. "I know I'm not the perfect person but I am thankful for your companionship. We're leaving."

Elena walked into her room to get ready for bed, only to find Damon there.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"I was wrong." He stated. "She is still in there. I know because she saved me. She's only doing this because she has to. We need to find a way to stop Klaus."

"Damon you could have died out there." She told him.

"I went out there because I loved you." Damon replied. "I still love you, even if you don't love me."

"Damon, I never stopped loving you. It's just so hard to be with you." She admitted.

"You can try." Damon suggested before he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

The next morning Carol called Bill.

"I want to let her go." She told him.

"We can't. She's a monster." Bill argued.

"She's your daughter, Bill." Carol countered. He didn't say anything and hung up.

Caroline woke up chained to chair in some sort of dungeon. She couldn't seem to break them.

The door began to open and she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Hello Caroline." Bill said.

"Daddy?" She responded.

In case you noticed similarities between Ric and Ethan, Diana did too. I have a storyline for her that involves her being more than just a witch. Jill is also beginning to feel something for Klaus. Their next stop is the Windy City. Please don't get to review.


	4. The End of the Affair

One night in Mystic Falls, Stefan was preparing to hunt when his phone went off. It was from an unknown caller, but he chose to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" He replied.

"Did you miss me?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Katherine." Stefan noted. "No, I can say that I haven't really thought about you at all."

"Aw, you wound me, Stefan." Katherine replied.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Stefan responded sternly.

"I'm homesick." Katherine answered. "What did I miss, other than you?"

"Let's see Jill is still with Klaus, we found a new witch, and you're a bitch." He explained.

"So since your girlfriend is now married, you must feel lonely." Katherine stated. "You could come meet me somewhere and the two of us could snuggle and do other dirty things."

"Katherine, I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last woman on Earth." Stefan remarked. "I would probably kiss a man before I kissed you."

"Ooh that sounds hot." Katherine commented.

"Do you know where Jill is?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe, what's in it for me if I tell you?" She questioned. "I am just close enough to see that they don't see me. But I know that Klaus was very upset when all of his hybrids died. He's looking for someone that can tell him why."

"And who would he ask?" Stefan inquired.

Klaus's car pulled into a garage.

"Welcome to Chicago, Love." He told Jill. "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"So did the Cubs ever win the World Series again?" Rebekah asked. "It was 13 years since the last time I was here."

"Actually a witch put a curse on them because they didn't like how the team treated him and his goat." Klaus explained. "They've had numerous extents of bad luck, including a fan messing up a foul ball catch and an umpire deciding not to give one of their pitchers a perfect game. They haven't won the World Series in over 100 years."

"Why would a witch waste time cursing a sports team?" Jill asked.

"Some people get angry when things don't go their way." Rebekah commented, looking over at her brother.

"Rebekah, how do you feel about revisiting one of old frequents?" Klaus asked.

"You'd have to be more specific." Rebekah declared.

"Gloria's." He responded. A smile came to Rebekah's face. She had some pleasant memories of that place.

"I hope you end of telling me what went on there." Jill remarked.

"I will shortly, Love." He promised. "But first, I think it's time to feed."

"Can I kill Ozzie Guillen?" She asked licking her lips.

"Sorry, Love, but we stay away from public figures. It brings too much attention to us and that is something that we don't want." Klaus explained. "We'll find some bloke for you to eat. You this place was quite marvelous in the 20s."

"Didn't Al Capone pretty much rule the place?" Jill asked as she looked out the window of their hotel.

"It's hard to rule over vampires, especially if you're human." Rebekah told her.

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus announced.

Elena woke up with Damon in her bed. They were both clothed and had been all night, but she still felt good with him there. What she didn't know was that Stefan had called him and he knew were Jill was.

"So do you want to go get your back today?" He asked.

"Where is she?" Elena asked.

"Windy City." Damon explained.

"She's in Chicago?" Elena asked to which Damon nodded his head. "How do you know?"

"A little birdy told Stefan." Damon explained. "You should start packing."

"What are they doing there?" Elena inquired.

"Well they're not there to see a Cubs game, that's for sure." Damon responded as he began to go through her dresser.

Caroline sat in front of her father, confused as to what he was doing there.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Bill apologized. He kneeled in front of her. "I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?"

"Just let me go." Caroline begged.

"Sweetheart, please just tell me." He replied. "Tell me and we can move forward."

"Is that all that you want to know?" She questioned, breathing deeply.

"Yes." Bill told her. She glanced down at her ring and he noticed it before he slipped it off her finger.

"No don't." She protested as he threw the ring to the ground. "I need that. Dad, I need that."

"You know this place has been in our family for years." Bill explained. "Vampires have been kept here for generations."

He then grabbed a bag of blood and held in front of her face. She reacted the way that any vampire would before he pulled it away.

"Blood controls you sweetheart." He told her. "I need to fix that."

He pulled on a chain and the panels open up, causing a wave of sunlight to strike her. She screamed out in pain before he closed it up again.

Damon and Elena began their way to Chicago.

"So why isn't Stefan with us?" She asked.

"Chicago is where he spent some of his darkest days." Damon told her. "I didn't want to force him to relive any of those moments."

Jill walked into a bar with Klaus and Rebekah. It was pretty barren, seeing as it was the daytime.

"Well would you look at that?" A woman replied. "Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson, and who is this young lady?"

"This is my lovely bride." Klaus remarked.

"Jill." The young vampire introduced.

"I'm Gloria." The woman replied. "I've run this place for over 90 years."

"But you're not…" Jill stammered in confusion.

"Gloria knows how to slow the aging process." Klaus explained. "Rebekah, we could use a few drinks. You know what I like."

"I'm your sister, not your servant." Rebekah challenged. "Get the bloody drinks yourself."

"I see you two haven't changed." Gloria commented. "But I'm guessing you're not just here for drinks. You want to talk about your hybrids."

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked as Jill went behind the counter and made martinis for Rebekah and herself but not Klaus. "Rebekah thinks there's another part to the curse to prevent me from making functional hybrids."

"Every spell has a loophole." Gloria explained. "But with a curse, that old, you'd have to contact the witch that created it."

"I have a feeling you know who cursed me." Klaus replied. "She happens to be very dead right now."

"I know and to contact her, I'd need help." Gloria explained.

"Is this a picture of you and Stefan?" Jill interrupted

"Yes it is." Klaus confirmed.

Back in Mystic Falls, Liz was trying to contact her daughter, who she hadn't seen in a few days. She hoped that she was alright. She had been working hard lately, so it wasn't that out of the ordinary. She wanted to make a lunch date when Tyler knocked on her door.

Caroline was still under her father's watch. Judging by what was going on, one could assume that letting Michael Lohan watch over Lindsay wouldn't be as bad as the situation was.

"I don't hurt anyone, I swear." Caroline cried. "I'm still me, Daddy. I'm still me."

Damon and Elena eventually found themselves in Stefan's old apartment.

"How is this going to help us find Jill?" Elena asked.

"It's not. It's just easier than getting a hotel." Damon stated. "I'm going to go to get a drink. I thought a place that's quite popular with vampires."

"I'm coming with you." Elena told him.

"No you're staying here to come up with a plan." Damon countered.

"So tell me how you knew Stefan." Jill demanded. "I'm your wife. I deserve to know these things."

"Stefan and I used to be chums, a long time ago." Klaus explained. "Rebekah happened to fancy him and the feelings were mutual."

"Don't worry. I won't hold anything against you." Rebekah commented.

"We didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Klaus continued. "I was being a protective older brother, kind of how Damon is with you, except we were actually related. You know, I actually learned some of my greatest tricks from him. We had a lot of fun in this town."

"You know if there was a time for you to be romantic, it would be now." Jill responded.

"Fine, let's go for a hunt together. You know Chicago has a lot of gang violence." Klaus proposed. She frowned, failing to see the romantic aspect. "And then we can go dancing. I trust you can hold down the fort, Bekah."

That night, the bar was busier. Damon entered and made his way to the bar. Rebekah noted it, but didn't make a move yet.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Gloria told him.

"Gloria, has anyone told you how good you look?" Damon asked. "If I knew you were go to age like this, I would have stayed."

"Someone has actually." Gloria replied. "Klaus."

"Did he have a girl with him, short about 16?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but they're not here anymore." Gloria stated as he poured Damon a bourbon. "I'm betting they'll be back just before closing."

After she walked away, Rebekah made her way over.

"Why is it that you happen to turn up wherever we are?" She asked. "I didn't know better I'd think you're stalking me."

"We haven't met. I know you're Rebekah. I'm Damon." He replied as he tried to kiss her hand. She pulled away before he could.

"I know who are." Rebekah replied. "I must say, I like your brother better."

"You've never met him." Damon argued.

"Oh, but I have." Rebekah replied with a smirk. "But if you're not here for me, I suggest that you leave."

Jill walked the streets with Klaus. She had blood around her mouth as they looked forward another victim.

"So if you and Stefan were best buds, why didn't you just heal and bring him along with you?" She asked curiously.

"I decided that I would choose the love of my life over a former friend." He explained to her. "It wasn't an easy choice, but I believe it was the right one."

Back in the cellar, Bill was sitting and stopped burning her.

"I want you to know when Carol Lockwood told me about you, I cried." He told her.

"Dad, I'm okay." Caroline said weakly. "I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed."

"I need you to try your best Care Bear." Bill responded as he held the bag in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"So I don't have to kill you." Bill yelled. "I don't want to kill you, Caroline."

She didn't resist the blood.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"The sun's gone down." He stated. "We'll try again tomorrow."

He walked outside…to find Liz pointing a gun at him.

"Hello Bill." She told him.

"Put the gun, Liz." He told her. "I know what I'm doing."

"Let her go." Liz ordered. "She's our daughter."

"I'm doing this because I love her." Bill argued.

"Tyler." She called. The werewolf stepped out and jumped over the railing of the stares. He pushed Bill aside and opened the door. He freed her and put her ring on her finger before he carried her out.

After a trip to the club, Jill and Klaus made their way back to the bar. It was nearly empty.

"There you are." Gloria replied as she called them near. Rebekah was by the bar. "While you were gone, I realized something was missing from Rebekah's neck."

"The necklace, she lost it over 90 years ago." Klaus replied. "It could be anywhere."

Jill noticed Damon out of the corner of her eye, beckoning her.

"I need some air." She told them. "I'll be right back."

She found Damon and pushed him against a car, definitely denting the hood and breaking a light.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away?" She asked. "Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice. That's why he can't make hybrids. When Klaus finds that out, he'll finish the job. Tell her to leave."

"Tell her yourself." Damon winced as she looked to see her sister.

"You need to go home." Jill outright said to her. "I can't come back. Stop trying."

"You can't give up so easily." Elena argued. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Stop being so selfless." Jill ordered. "I don't want to mess with your head, but I'm starting to think that's only way I can get through to you."

"I'm not giving up." Elena argued before she ripped the necklace off of Elena's neck. "Go ahead, compel me."

A tear went down Jill's face. "You're going to go back to Mystic Falls." She told her sister. "And you're going to stay there until you graduate."

Jill wiped her tears and went inside holding the necklace.

Also crying was Caroline, as Tyler held her in his arms because her father hated that she was a vampire.

"I've got the necklace." Jill said as she walked back in. "Don't ask where. But I want to know. The last time you were here was around the time you daggered her. What happened?"

"I chose Stefan over him." Rebekah explained. "He did not take well to that decision."

Gloria took the necklace. "It will take some time." She noted. "This may not even work."

So Jill had to make a tough decision. Caroline also went through hell, but she's safe now and Klaus prevented Jill from killing Ozzie Guillen. Not much else to say. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Disturbing Behavior

Rebekah and Jill were busy shopping while Gloria tried to contact the Original witch. So dance song was playing in the store. Klaus was in charge of the normal male duties when it came to shopping: telling them if they look good.

"I can't believe that people dance to this infernal music." Rebekah commented. "And these dresses…it's still going to take me a while to get used to this so-called fashion."

Jill came out wearing a white dress with red and black flowers on it.

"Hmm, black and white and red all over." He remarked. "Just like how I love seeing you."

"I need some air." Jill said. "I might even get a bite to eat. I'll be back soon."

Klaus kissed her lips. It didn't annoy her as much as it used to, but she still didn't like it. Once she got to the door, she couldn't help but notice Elena…except it couldn't be Elena since she had been compelled to stay in Mystic Falls. That meant it was Katherine. The older doppelganger was beckoning her and she obliged.

Back in Mystic Falls, Elena was preparing some chili was yet another Lockwood party. Damon couldn't help but wonder if they did anything else.

"So why are you bringing chili to a potluck?" He asked. "Everyone brings chili."

Ric then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ric, you look sober." Damon told him.

"Well thanks for noticing." Ric replied sarcastically. "How's the chili coming along?"

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked him.

"Those really aren't my scene." Ric responded.

"Come on, you can enjoy the all-you-can-eat chili buffet." Damon urged.

"This is special chili." Elena argued as Damon walked over and grabbed her knife. "I suppose you and Stefan are bringing something completely original."

"Stefan is making tortelloni." Damon explained. "He likes our Italian roots more than I do. He's been to Italy a few times. Anyway, I have had your family's chili and it sucks."

"She's in denial." Damon whispered loudly.

"I'm okay with the fact that I spent the whole summer looking for someone who went and told that I'm not allowed to leave town until graduation." Elena lied.

Jill walked over to Katherine.

"I'm surprised that you're not somewhere like Japan eating sushi now." Jill remarked. "What do you want?"

"I'm just spying on you and your hubby." Katherine joked. Jill didn't laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Jill questioned. "Klaus will kill you in he finds you. I should kill you. But I won't. You spared my life and I'll spare yours. So what do you want?"

"I know you're up to something." Katherine remarked.

"Other than hiding the fact that my sister is still alive, they don't know anything." Jill argued. "Now scram."

"They're going to find out." Katherine told her. "Klaus is smarter than kill you."

Jill stood close to Katherine and then noticed all of the people around. They weren't looking at her, aside from one horny guy expecting a chick fight.

"If there weren't all of these people around, I would break your arm." She threatened. "If I see you here, I will kill you myself."

Anna walked into the Grill for another day of work. She founding Diana was working again.

"So have you ever thought about learning to control your dark magic?" She asked the witch.

"I'm trying mostly to avoid it." Diana admitted. "My sister Cassie learned to control it, but it made her kind of…violent."

"You have a sister?" Anna asked. "Will you tell me other things about your family?"

"Well my mother is dead, my father is dead, and the man I thought was my father is dead." Diana responded flatly. "In addition to Cassie, I apparently have 4 other half-siblings that I've never met."

"Wow tough life…" Anna commented. "Well I can sort of relate. I just lost my mother not that long ago. That was after I spent 145 years trying to get her out of a tomb."

"So I hear something about this party today." Diana remarked, trying to get off the subject of dead family members. "I don't suppose I could go with you later. I mean you're like my only friend here."

"I think it might be a better idea for you to go with Matt." Anna suggested. "I mean I mostly like to avoid those parties run by the Founder's Council."

"I can't do that." Diana replied. "Matt is crushing on you."

"What?" Anna asked in surprise as she looked over to him. "No, he can't be."

Elsewhere in town, Damon was doing a favor for Sheriff Forbes.

"So your Carol called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon asked. "Does anybody have a normal family here?"

"We're keeping him detained until the vervain has passed." Liz explained. "I need you to compel him."

"Can't I just kill him?" Damon questioned.

"No, he's still Caroline's father." Liz replied. "Just because we're on good terms doesn't mean I'm okay with your…lifestyle."

"Is that what you told him when you got divorced?" Damon quipped.

Bill was in the same cellar that he had kept Caroline in. Damon thought it was ironic.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz answered. "We need you to disappear and not remember about Caroline being a vampire."

"So Bill, I hear you're into that whole tough love thing." Damon cracked.

"I was trying to help her." Bill responded.

"You know most places would call that child abuse." Damon told him before he bit into the man's neck. "Okay, he's clean."

"Okay just erase his memory, Damon." Liz declared.

"You know you're lucky that I'm the only here." Damon remarked. "If her friend, Jill found out about this, she'd probably rip your head off. Okay, let's do it. You will leave town. You came to take Caroline to back-to-school shopping and had a good time, but she's definitely not a vampire."

Jill walked back into the bar to the two siblings. She wiped a spot of blood off her cheek as she entered. She was finer with her meals, managing to keep her clothes mostly clean.

"You know I really want to know where you found this necklace." Rebekah commented. "Where has it been for the past 90 years?"

"Well I can tell who wore it last." Gloria offered as she began to cast the spell.

Elena was still at home with Stefan and Caroline, who had also made chili. They got the idea to combine their dishes and go with chili-filled tortelloni. Suddenly she felt her chest burning where she had worn the necklace before it suddenly stopped.

Gloria smiled knowing the spell had worked.

"I found her." She said. Jill tried to hide her nervousness.

"Who is she?" Klaus asked.

"I can't tell you." Gloria replied. "I need more time. With time I can tell you her name, where she is and when she wore it."

"How about we go get some dinner?" Jill suggested hastily. "I mean the three of us haven't gone out together in weeks. Plus I want to try some of that Chicago-style pizza. Maybe we can have the waiter for dessert."

"Fine, let's go." Klaus agreed as her led the three of them to the finest pizzeria in Chicago.

Gloria winced. She knew everything and had a feeling Jill knew too, but had a feeling that she shouldn't tell the two Originals.

At the Lockwood Party, Stefan and Elena found Diana with the Goth vampire, who she had convinced to come with.

"Do you know if you can track another witch's spell?" Stefan asked her.

"What kind of spell would I be tracking?" Diana questioned. "And I am not just going to do any spell that people ask me to. I am not a machine."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew. Diana noticed that she was causing it and calmed down.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"Dark magic is hard to control, especially when I get angry." Diana admitted. "Tell me why you need this spell?"

"I think someone was trying to hurt me." Elena explained as she showed Diana the burn above her breasts.

"And that happened with a spell?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"It's the only explanation I can think of." Elena replied.

Across the lawn, Damon and Ric were getting their food. Damon filled Ric in on the fact that Founder's Parties only existed for the purpose of council meetings to deal with vampires. That actually led to Damon for being called away for one of those meetings.

After they finished their pizza, Klaus was feeding on a member of the wait staff.

"You know this can't be good for business." Rebekah remarked. "If their employees keep getting killed, no one will want to work there and they'll close."

"We're not staying here, Bekah." Klaus told her.

"Why don't we ever stay in one place?" Jill asked curiously. "I mean can't we just pick somewhere like New York and settle there?"

"I still have to make some hybrids and find out how to do it right." Klaus pointed out.

Back at the party, Diana decided to try out a spell.

"So I'm going to touch the burn and I'll try to locate where the spell came from." She told Elena as she touched the mark.

"You know this looks kind of strange." Anna commented about the fact that it kind of looked like Diana was groping her.

"I got the source of the spell." Diana remarked. "It's from Chicago."

Klaus led his wife and his sister back into Gloria's. The witch looked kind of distressed.

"Did you find out who wore the necklace?" Klaus asked.

"I had a huge distraction." Gloria answered. "A Balcoin witch just channeled my location."

"A Balcoin witch you say?" Klaus replied. "I thought they were all killed off when John Blackwell died 16 years ago."

"John Blackwell bore six children with the span of two years." Gloria explained. "The one that I tracked me came from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Well it seems that I have no more use for you." Klaus remarked.

Inside the Council meeting, Sheriff Forbes began to speak.

"There have been no incidents of question since spring." She said. "It's been quiet."

"Well that's good news." Mayor Lockwood agreed. "Anyone else have anything that needs to be said? No? Okay, then this meeting is adjourned."

Damon, the sheriff, and the mayor all went to get some drinks as everyone else left. At that time, Bill walked into the room.

"I have a question." He announced. "Do you three think that everyone on the council is clueless or just stupid?"

Klaus looked over Gloria's dead body as Jill finished drinking her blood. Surprisingly the witch wasn't on vervain.

"So what's a Balcoin witch?" She asked.

"They're a line of witches descended from Francis Balcoin." Rebekah replied.

"Not only that, but they are more powerful than any witch." Klaus added. "I had control of a Balcoin witch combined with my hybrids, I would be invincible."

"Not that controlling one is easy." Rebekah remarked. "They can't be compelled. But a Balcoin witch would be stronger than the Original witch ever was."

At the party, Elena met with Caroline and Ric while Stefan tried to get more information out of the witch. It wasn't going well.

"So are you ready to go?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah." Ric answered. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline remarked before she froze.

"What is it?" Ric asked.

"It's my dad." Caroline said as they looked over and noticed him working the crowd. She walked away as Elena and Ric walked outside.

"We have a problem." Damon told them as he rushed outside.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"I've been managing Bill Forbes, who apparently can't be compelled." Damon answered.

"How is that possible?" Ric questioned.

"I don't know, but he threatened to out me." Damon replied. "Don't get me started on the irony of a gay person trying to out me."

"What does he want?" Ric asked.

"He wants to control the council." Damon explained. "He says it's been compromised."

"It has." Ric pointed out.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon added.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." Elena said. "It would help you control yourself."

"I wouldn't be able to take a shower." Damon reminded her. "I need to kill him."

"He's Caroline's dad." Elena argued.

"Yeah and when I kill him, you and her will have more in common." Damon said.

In Chicago, Klaus was taking a shower and Rebekah was trying to understand television. Jill was wearing a bikini and had a towel.

"I think I'm going to break into the pool." She told the blonde who seemed to be watching _Twilight_.

"Vampires do not sparkle!" She yelled as she changed the channel. Jill laughed as she let the room.

She went to the pool, only to find that Katherine was there.

"So why is it that Klaus wants to build some army of hybrids?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Jill replied. "They seemed like there was someone that he actually wanted to fight."

"A hunter, maybe." Katherine proposed. "I think I heard about him centuries ago."

"Why would Klaus be afraid of a hunter?" Jill asked.

"If you have some plan to stop Klaus, I want to help." Katherine replied.

"You have about five seconds before I rip your heart out." Jill told her and she ran off. Jill then reminded herself that Katherine was many things, but she wasn't an idiot.

Tyler was home from football practice, he walked into his room to find Caroline on his bed. He was a bit surprised.

"How was football practice?" She asked him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"I'm hiding out from my dad." She explained. "He's here."

"Look I know a thing about parental abuse." Tyler admitted. "I mean my dad never burned me without sunlight, but I used to have scars before I became a werewolf. Do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

Caroline laughed at that.

"No, I bought him the shirt he's wearing and it is really expensive." She joked. "But thanks for offering to. It really helped cheer me up. I understand why Jill liked you so much."

He gave her a hug and she instantly pulled away.

"You literally smell like a wet dog." She told him.

"No I don't." He denied.

"Yeah, you do." She reiterated before he kissed her. She pulled off his sweaty shirt and got on top of him when her phone started to ring. It was Elena.

"This better be an emergency." She remarked.

"It is." Elena told her.

Damon walked into a room to find Bill with some scotch.

"I never figured you as a drinker." He said.

"Everything is okay in moderation." Bill told the vampire.

"You know you're first person that's been able to resist compulsion without vervain." Damon remarked. "I'm impressed, but now I have to kill you. Why don't you just expose us to the council?"

"I would never expose my daughter to those morons." Bill told him. "I also think that you're not dumb enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband."

"You'd be surprised how impulsive I can be." He said before he went and bit into Bill's neck. Before he could finish the job, he was thrown off by Caroline. He got up and she threw him through a door with ease.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" She then asked.

"I'm fine." Bill told her before he fed him her blood.

Caroline threw him around a few more times before she took a father and left. That was right as Elena entered the room.

As she walking outside, Diana noticed Ric's dead body.

"Oh my god." She remarked as she checked his pulse. There wasn't one. She was about to call an ambulance before he suddenly came back to life. "This isn't possible. You were dead."

"I don't have to worry about things like that." Ric replied. "Though, I am very pissed at Damon."

Jill stood in the pool area thinking. She didn't even know if what Katherine was saying was true. Klaus found after a few seconds.

"It's time to go, Love." He told her.

"When I was out today, someone told me a story." She said. "It was about a hunter that even you were afraid of. I want to know if he's real."

"He does exist." Klaus admitted. "He is the reason why we never stay in one place. He is the reason why I want to make hybrids."

"What's his name?" She as she stood close to him.

"His name is Mikael." Klaus admitted.

In Mystic Falls, Caroline was walking with Elena in town square when she noticed her dad heading to his car.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi, Care Bear." He told her. "I was going to head home. I don't think anyone really wants me here."

"Well tell David I said hi." She remarked. "Hey, Daddy, I'm going to be okay."

"You're a vampire, sweetheart." He pointed out. "I don't think that you'll ever truly be okay again."

Ric was with Carol and Liz.

"Mr. Saltzman, we can't let you on the council." Carol replied.

"The Gilberts need a voice on the council." Ric argued. "I will be that voice."

"I think I would be better for that." A voice replied. The three turned to see Miranda standing in the doorway.

The next morning, Stefan answered his door to find Elena.

"I'll go get Damon." He replied.

"Actually, Stefan, I want to see you." The girl replied with a wicked smile on her face.

"Katherine, what do you want now?" Stefan asked.

"I think I might know a way to kill Klaus." She replied. "I was wondering if you were interested in helping me find him. You can get your girlfriend back if you want even."

Across town, Klaus's pulled his truck into Mystic Falls.

"Welcome home, Love." Klaus told Jill.

So Klaus is clearly interested in Diana's power. This will inevitably lead to him discovering that Elena is still alive. You also know what's going to happen in the next chapter. And Miranda is back, possibly for good. Please don't forget to review


	6. The Reckoning

Both the sheriff and the mayor were stunned. They had been told that Miranda was still alive, but were still surprised to see her.

"Miranda, I don't know if having a vampire on the council is such a good idea." Carol told her.

"You have Damon on the council and I've killed less people than him." Miranda pointed out.

"Yes, but you were supposed to be killed in an accident." Liz argued.

"I washed up on the shore and suffered temporary memory loss which I only recently got over." Miranda suggested. "My body was never found. Stranger things have happened."

"If want to go home, only Elena can invite you in." Ric pointed out.

That night, the school was empty…as it usually was at night. They didn't seem to have a janitorial staff. Well it wasn't completely empty. Matt was in the weight room, preparing for football season that was going to be starting soon. He was a bit scared since the town did have some issues with vampires and in horror movies, the guy that is off on his own is usually one of the guys that gets killed. Though, having vampire friends was a good thing sometimes too. He heard some noises and saw some shadows and went to check them out. He really was starting to feel like he was in a horror movie. He opened a door and turned on the light…only for a string of mousetraps to all be set off. He then noticed Elena, Caroline and Tyler.

"What the fuck?" Caroline asked. "Do you know how long it took us to set this up? I mean it took longer that freak Giants pitcher does to warm up."

"You forgot about senior prank night, didn't you?" Tyler asked him Matt, who had been sweating in fear.

"Clearly." Matt answered. "Shouldn't Stefan be with you?"

"No, I don't know where he is." Elena admitted.

"How could you forget?" Caroline scolded him. "We've been waiting for this since we were freshmen."

"Yeah, Matt, if I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena added.

"I'm kind of surprised that any of you are doing this." Matt replied.

"Caroline is making us." Elena added.

"We are about to be seniors." Caroline replied. "We need to make sure that this year has good memories."

"And if we don't make these memories now, we'll never have the chance." Elena added with a smile.

"You're all lame." Tyler responded. "I have ten more classrooms to prank."

Elena also walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"I am going to superglue Alaric's desk shut up." Elena stated. "I am going to make such wonderful memories of how I get grounded by my live-in teacher."

She walked through the hallway with a smile as she saw Tyler telling some randoms instructions. Her smile faded when she went through the doorway and found herself face-to-face with Klaus.

"Well would you look at that?" He commented. "I came looking for a witch and I found a doppelganger."

She began to run.

"You are supposed to be dead." He told her. "What are we going to do about that?"

Katherine and Stefan sat in the car. Stefan was driving.

"How about we stop for a nice romantic dinner?" Katherine suggested.

"I don't want to stop unless you're going to tell me who you're looking for." Stefan replied.

Jill was waiting outside of the school with Rebekah. She was kind of bored at the moment.

"Why are we here?" Jill asked the blonde. "This is senior prank night. We don't even know if this witch is a senior."

"You know you really shouldn't hide things from your husband." Rebekah stated.

"What do you think that I'm hiding?" She asked.

"How about the fact that your sister is still alive?" Rebekah suggested.

"We used a spell." Jill admitted. It was a life-force transfer spell. But, I don't think her being alive affects his ability to create hybrids. It doesn't hamper his being a hybrid."

"Well we need to kill her to make sure." Rebekah stated. Jill did take kindly to that.

"Tell me where she is." She demanded. "You say family is important to you. My sister is important to me. I don't want to fight you because you're my friend, but Elena is my family and I will fight for her."

Klaus dragged Elena through the hallway.

"You don't know the mess that you've made." Klaus told her. "The point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I think it has something to do with the fact that you're still alive."

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me." Elena told him.

"I have to make sure that I'm right first." Klaus replied. "That involving me finding the witch. Do you know where she is?"

They walked into the gym.

"Attention seniors." He replied with an American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over."

He then decided to have a little bit of fun. Elena didn't enjoy his brand of fun.

"I suggest you get that witch here." Klaus told her. "The longer it takes, the more people will die."

Stefan pulled into a gas station to fill up his car.

"So now that we've stopped, how about you tell me what we're looking for?" He said to her as he held up the pump, but didn't put it in. "I'm waiting."

Katherine went over to the trunk and opened it up. Inside was Anna.

"Why can't sit in the back?" Anna asked.

Caroline was busy putting honey on the door handles while Tyler leaned over her sensually.

"Do you think Matt is going to be okay?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"I'm kissing you and you're asking about your ex-boyfriend?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend who we both love will be okay." She clarified.

"He'll be fine." Rebekah interrupted. She was holding Matt while Jill stood beside her. "That is as long as my brother gets what he wants."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. Tyler was in shock about seeing Jill.

"We don't need Matt, Rebekah." Jill told her as the Original dropped him to the ground. She then looked over to Tyler. "You on the other hand, we do need."

Jill walked over and kicked him in the groin. Caroline looked confused.

"Here's how it's going to work, Blondie." Rebekah started. "My brother wants to create a hybrid. We need a werewolf. We have a werewolf. Unfortunately, all the hybrids that he tried to make are dead. So if you don't want your boyfriend to die, you will find me the Balcoin witch."

Caroline rushed off.

"Why did you do that?" Tyler winced.

"I needed to get even." Jill replied.

Caroline ran to the Grill where Diana was working. It was actually pretty dead, considering that it was a Sunday night.

"Thank God you're here." Caroline told her. "I need your help."

"I'm confused." Diana stated.

"Here's the deal this big bad uber-powerful vampire-werewolf hybrid is in town and he's asking for you." Caroline explained quickly but not so quick to be unintelligible.

"Why is he asking for me?" Diana questioned in further confusion.

"I don't know, but I do know that if I don't take you to him, Tyler is going to die." Caroline as she grabbed Diana's hand.

"I can't just leave." Diana argued.

"Don't worry about that. I've already compelled your boss not and everyone else not to realize that you're gone. We need to go."

She ran to the school, pulling Diana with her. She was in the gym in no time. Shortly after, Jill and Rebekah dragged Tyler in.

"Here we go." Klaus replied, looking Diana over, specifically the mark on her hand. "You know I never thought I'd see another Balcoin witch. You know, I knew your father."

"He wasn't my real father." Diana spat. "He may have conceived me, but he was not my father."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. "Careful, she has a worse temper than I do."

He then took Tyler. Jill tried to hide her nervous expression.

"Leave him alone!" Elena demanded.

"I'm going to make this quite simple." Klaus replied as he bit into his wrist and fed Tyler his blood. "Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die. I need this witch to find a way to save my hybrid."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Diana asked. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well you better find out for Tyler's sake." Klaus threatened before he broke the werewolf's neck. Even Jill flinched at that.

Diana found herself on the phone. It was actually the first time that she had called home in a long time. She knew one person that might be able to help her. She called her grandmother Kate. After a few rings, Kate picked up the phone, knowing it was her.

"Grandma I really need your help." She said frantically.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"I need to know how to contact a dead witch. All I know is that she's called the Original witch or something." Diana explained.

"There's a talisman." Kate replied. At that time, Rebekah put it at her feet.

"I have the talisman." Diana explained.

"Well you need to know her name." Kate told the young witch. "It's Esther."

She then took Matt and Caroline out into the hall. Klaus didn't follow her as he held onto Elena. Rebekah looked her over thoroughly and completely.

"So this is the latest doppelganger." She commented. "The original was much prettier."

"Rebekah, be nice." Jill told her. "She's still my sister."

"Take the wolf boy elsewhere." Klaus suggested. "I think a little family reunion is in order."

Meanwhile, Anna sat on the ground.

"Why am I here?" She asked Katherine.

"Yes, why are we here?" Stefan also asked.

"What I told you that there was a way to kill Klaus and Anna knows what it is." Katherine replied.

"Do you?" Stefan asked Anna.

"No…" Anna lied.

"Tell him." Katherine demanded as Anna felt her sire bond kick in.

Jill stood in the gym with Klaus and Elena.

"So we have two people and I imagine your sister is hungry." Klaus replied. "I want to show you how much of a monster she can be."

"I've already seen that." Elena responded.

"I do remember hearing about that boy that you were dating." Klaus replied. "However I think all she did was make him kill himself. She didn't actually kill him. Jillian, it's time to eat."

"Jill, don't." Elena told her sister before Klaus slapped her to the ground.

"Stop hurting her." Jill responded, anger growing. She went over to the boy and bit into his neck.

"Do what I say." Klaus compelled her. Jill went over to Dana and broke her neck before devouring her blood.

Back at the gas station, Anna was trying her best to fight off Katherine's order.

"Please don't make me do this." Anna begged. "He'll kill us all."

"Who is he?" Katherine demanded.

"His name is Mikael." Anna replied. "You don't want to wake him."

"Where is he?" Katherine asked.

Rebekah went out into the hallway. Matt and Diana were in a classroom while Caroline stood guard.

"How's the spell going?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Caroline responded. "But I don't think interrupting would be a good idea."

Back in the gym, Jill finished her meal.

"You know aside from being beautiful, your sister makes one hell of a vampire." Klaus commented.

"She doesn't love you." Elena argued. "You did this to her."

"I gave her blood, but I didn't make her drink." Klaus replied.

Diana felt herself go into a trance. She wasn't in the classroom anymore. She found herself standing across from a man. It wasn't just any man. It was John Blackwell. She jumped backwards and tried to get out of it.

"You're not Esther." She told him.

"You don't need Esther." Blackwell told her. "I know how Klaus can create hybrids."

"How?" Diana questioned.

"The only way for Klaus to successfully make a hybrid is for the hybrid to drink the blood of the doppelganger in transition. This was designed as a failsafe to prevent him from doing so. She wasn't supposed to live."

She then came out of her trance.

"Did you talk to Esther?" Matt asked her.

"No, but I know what to do." Diana explained. "Tyler has to drink Elena's blood. She was supposed to die."

At that time, Damon walked into the school. He saw Rebekah and Caroline.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Hero." Rebekah commented. "Come to save your girl, I see. Just tell me, how do you plan on going through me?"

Inside the gym, Elena once again found herself across from Jill.

"Jill, you're not like this. I know you." Elena pleaded.

"You haven't known me for months." Jill countered. "You don't know what I've done, the people I killed. I've done everything I could to protect you, while fighting the urge to kill you. You don't know what it's like to be with him."

Tyler woke up gasping for air. At that very moment, the door flew open.

"I know what to do." Diana replied.

"Good then you two are coming with me." Rebekah replied as she grabbed both her and Tyler's hands. Damon tried to stand in the way, but she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and sped off.

"Damn, that girl can fight." He remarked after he got up.

"So tell me what needs to be done, Sweetheart." Klaus said to Diana.

"In order for a hybrid to be created, they have to consume the blood of the doppelganger just like you did." Diana explained.

"Well I guess I'm glad that you survived then." Klaus remarked. He then bit into Elena's neck and then pushed her against Tyler. Jill couldn't watch. "Don't drink it all. I need that girl alive."

Tyler then pulled away and Klaus walked over to Jill. She was resisting with everyone that she had and it was barely working, but working.

"Bring Damon in here." Klaus told Rebekah. She left and he looked at his bride. "I have a theory. I need to see if it's true. If it is, then we have a big problem."

Rebekah then dragged Damon into the gym. Klaus broke a mop into a stake.

"I want you to go over there and drive this stake into Damon's heart." He compelled Jill.

She went over to him with the stake in hand and plunged into his…stomach.

"I thought so." Klaus remarked. "The only thing stronger than my compulsion is your love for your friends. Why don't you turn it off? Turn off every emotion that doesn't have to do with me."

"No." Jill told him with fiery passion. "I won't do it. I'm not going to do it."

"TURN IT OFF!" He yelled compelling as he pushed her against the wall. Suddenly everything that she felt that didn't involve him went away. It also meant that because of that, everything that she did feel about him was magnified. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

"What did you do to her?" Diana asked.

"I fixed her." Klaus responded. "Perhaps you'd like from your sister's neck. Just one drink."

Jill went over and drank from the wound before pulling away. Tyler then showed what appeared to be a hybrid face. Klaus clapped at the fact that both of his attempts were a success.

Elena woke up to find herself inside of the hospital. A nurse was inside taking her blood and giving her an anesthetic so she fell back asleep.

Outside Klaus stood outside with Jill faithfully by his side. Rebekah was seated on a car.

"So she really tried to screw with you." Rebekah commented. "She planned so if you ever broke the curse, you wouldn't be able to make hybrids."

"Well it was good in theory." Jill replied. "I honestly don't think she was counting on a witch to give their life to save the doppelganger like Bonnie did."

"Before we leave, we need to acquire the witch and the hybrid." Klaus stated. "I'll go inside to make sure that she's okay. I'll be right back."

The two girls went off and Stefan then showed up. Damon had called him while he was on his way to the school.

"Well I was wondering if I would see you." Klaus replied. "You missed all the fun. Elena's blood is how I make hybrids and Jill turned off her humanity."

"You're not going to win." Stefan replied.

"I believe that I've already won." Klaus told him. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"What about Mikael?" Stefan asked.

Klaus pushed him to the ground. "What do you know about Mikael?" He asked.

"He knows that you're here." Stefan replied.

"You're bluffing." Klaus responded.

"Am I?" Stefan asked. "Katherine and I found him."

Klaus Stefan across the parking lot and immediately left town. Damon then went inside of the hospital and carried Elena out, giving her some of his blood for good measure. Stefan sent a text to Caroline, who was with Tyler

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked.

"I feel better than I ever have before." Tyler explained. They then noticed Jill standing across from them.

"It's time to go." She said to him.

"Klaus just left town." Caroline told her.

"What?" Jill asked in disbelief. "He left without me?"

She fell to the floor, crying. Caroline didn't know what to think.

Damon was with Elena in the Salvatore house. He gave her a glass of bourbon to drink.

"You know I can help you forget." He offered. "I can make the memories that you don't want to keep go away."

"I need to remember this." Elena replied. "I need to find a way to get my sister back. If we kill Klaus, his compulsion will go away."

"I promise I will never leave you." Damon told her. "I will be here for you."

"Isn't that sweet?" Jill replied sarcastically as she stood in the parlor.

"What are doing here?" Damon asked.

"Since Klaus left without me, I need a place to stay." She explained. "I can't get into my own home without an invitation, so I came here because there's no one to stop me. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Klaus needs Elena alive. I think the only logical thing that I can only is keep watch over you."

She helped her to a glass of Damon's bourbon.

"You have such terrible alcohol." She added.

Anna and Katherine walked into a cemetery in Charlotte.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Katherine asked.

"I'm positive." Anna replied. "Abby Bennett entombed him here in the 90s."

They opened the door and the coffin and found a man chained up and desiccated.

Mikael opened up his eyes and Anna ran away as fast as she could. She did not want to be around when he was un-desiccated.

So they found Mikael. Jill is now in love with Klaus since she can't feel anything about anyone else. Though, things aren't going to go quite the way that Klaus planned. Also Diana ended up contacting John Blackwell, which probably isn't something that she wants to do in the future. And Tyler is a hybrid. Anyway don't forget to review


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Elena woke up at 5:15 in the morning. She normally would be happy considering that her mom was back, but that wasn't the case, due to the fact that her sister was forced to turn off her humanity by Klaus.

She got out of bed and went to Ric down on the couch. He brushed her off, needing coffee before he was capable of conversation.

The two ended up in the woods within a few minutes.

"You know I always wondered why you weren't interested in doing this when Jill was." He commented as he showed her a dummy. "So do you know what to do?"

"No." Elena replied, not quite knowing how to work the stake holder, which she kind of felt looked like Wolverine's claws.

He demonstrated as the stakes were released into the dummy.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." He summarized.

"Easy enough." Elena replied as she punched…only for the stakes not to come loose. "That's weird."

She tried again and got the same result.

"You're not strong enough." He told her bluntly. "When was the last time that you lifted any weights?"

"Since I was a cheerleader…that must be why Jill was better at this." She realized.

"Vampires will take whatever they want and do whatever they want and they will do it without remorse." Ric responded.

"You don't have to use pronouns." Elena remarked. "You can say her name."

"Well I can tell you that if you want to fight her, pretty much everything that we're learning here won't help." Ric explained. "The only way to truly fight her would be to stick a silver dagger in her heart. And we know from Klaus that that dagger would have to stay inside of her. Right now she doesn't want to kill you and I don't think she ever would."

That morning, Elena stood by Caroline and Matt as they looked over the crowd.

"Here we are…senior year." Caroline stated. Elena looked kind of glum. "Are you sure that you want to be here?"

"Yeah, you don't have to." Matt added.

"I have to be here." Elena replied. "I can't let my world stop just because things aren't going great now. New year, new life."

At the Salvatore House, Stefan and Damon both walked downstairs to find Jill in their kitchen. She had found their supply of blood.

"You know you should have really changed that location so it wouldn't be so easy to find." She remarked. "I thought about hitting up a frat house, but I didn't want to stain my outfit on my first day of school."

There was a pounding on the door and Damon went to answer it. Rebekah walked inside with two bags of clothes.

"He left me here." She told Jill. "My brother actually left me here."

"Yes and I'm very angry at him for doing that to me." Jill responded. "You I don't give a damn about. I know we're supposed to be friends, but I don't care because I can't. So in case you know where I can find him or have a way to make me feel better, I'm not interested."

"Which one is my room?" Rebekah asked the Salvatores.

"You're not staying here." Stefan told her. "Get out."

"Let's see, Original vampire vs. two vampires not even a fifth of my age." She told them. "You can't win, so I'll just find my own room."

"Okay, you having your in-laws over was not part of the deal." Damon told Jill after the blonde went upstairs. "This is not somewhere where just anybody can live."

"Last I checked this was a boarding house, so it's exactly that." Jill replied with a snarky smile. "And Rebekah my only link to Klaus and she stays wherever I do."

In the hallways of the school, Anna approached Diana.

"Hey." She greeted the witch.

"I really didn't expect to see you here." Diana replied. "I would have thought that you'd be working the dayshift."

"Well just because I am what I am doesn't mean that I don't like it." Anna explained. "I actually came here to get close to Jill last year and just stayed after that. It would be nice to say that I graduated even though it would be completely pointless. So I heard what happened last night."

"It's nothing." Diana replied. "I just come to school to feel normal."

"So what grade are you anyway?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm a junior." Diana explained.

"So am I." Anna told her with a smile. "I hope we have classes together."

Katherine hunched the coffin that Mikael was in. She held a mouse over him, but he didn't seem interested and she was getting irritated. Her phone was ringing which only irritated her even more. She answered it in frustration.

"What?" She answered without checking who it was.

"What do you mean what?" Damon asked. "I've been calling you for two days. I heard you found Mikael."

"Sort of but he's a little bit out of commission." Katherine explained. "He won't eat and I've tried just about every source of food that I can think of from people to animals to blood bags."

"Try harder." Damon ordered. "We need him to kill Klaus so Jill can be back to the way that she used to be."

Katherine noticed a man with flowers. "Fine I'll give it another shot". She agreed.

Damon then called the doppelganger.

"Are you checking up on me because I'm fine?" Elena answered.

"Yeah, you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate: your sister's sister-in-law." Damon explained.

"She's living with you? Why?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Apparently she's following Jill around and Jill sees her as a connection to Klaus." Damon explained. "They're kind of friends, even though Jill doesn't really care about her."

"Where is Jill?" Elena questioned.

"She's probably within 2000 feet of you." Damon replied. Elena was confused "That means she's there…at school with you."

Before she could say anything, he hung up on her.

She then noticed Caroline putting up something about the bonfire.

"I forgot about the bonfire." She mentioned.

"You have to go." Caroline urged. "It's our first Spirit Squad event. And sets the order for the whole year."

"Relax, Care, I'll be there." Elena told her.

"Thank you, it's just that…" Caroline started before being cut off by Tyler kissing her.

"Happy first day." He told her after they were done.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked, noticing a red spot on his shirt. Caroline grabbed him and dragged him into the girls' bathroom. Elena followed and checked to make sure no one was there. They weren't.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked.

"Vampire 101: Don't get your breakfast at school." Caroline lectured him.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler explained.

"From where?" She asked angrily.

"Rebekah hooked me up." He told them.

"Rebekah? And why are you talking to Rebekah?" Caroline questioned as Elena got some wet paper towels.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch over me. You know protect his new asset." Tyler replied.

"His what?" Caroline questioned. "Why is it that you are amused by this?"

"I'm his first successful hybrid." He responded. "Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

"Okay you sounded like a douche there." She told him.

"I'm gonna go." Elena remarked. "Good luck."

Stefan was there when she walked out.

"You know this is just how we met." He replied. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Elena answered. "We should probably get to class."

They walked to class together. Stefan took his seat next to her and Caroline was on the other side.

"Welcome back seniors." Ric said after he had finished writing AP American History on the board.

"You know juniors can take AP classes too." Jill replied as she walked into the room.

"Miss Gilbert, I didn't know you were in this class." Ric replied in surprise.

"It's Mikaelson now." Jill replied as she took a seat in the back of the room.

"Right let's go back to our country's original founders." Ric responded, clearly uncomfortable. "The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" The British accent of Rebekah asked.

"There is no evidence of Vikings ever settling here." He said as he looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favorite subject." She explained as she took a seat next to Jill.

After school, Anna went to meet Diana in the parking lot.

"So how was your first day?" Anna questioned.

"Homework on the first day is not really something that I'm used to." Diana admitted. "So I've thought about some of these afterschool clubs, but I don't know if I'd have time with work and whatever other crazy stuff goes on here. Back home, I could barely carry a relationship. Of course, I killed the guy, so I guess that doesn't matter now. I need to ask you about something kind of related to that. How is it that Mr. Saltzman can come back to life?"

"She has a ring that allows him to be revived when a supernatural being kills him." Anna explained. "And can always start work later."

Out on the football field, Tyler was preparing since he was the new quarterback. The cheerleaders were also having practice.

"Hey Caroline." Jill said to the blonde head cheerleader.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Well I am incumbent and am very interested in retaining my spot on the squad." Jill explained. "Especially since I'm so much more flexible now."

"Has anyone seen Dana?" One of the girls asked.

"Dana is no longer here." Jill replied, knowing she had eaten the girl.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah commented.

"You can't just come here and join the squad without a tryout." Caroline stated.

"Well I don't see anyone else." Jill replied with a grin. "And you always say that we need to have a full squad or we suck."

"You want a tryout, fine." Rebekah stated before she did a series of cartwheels across the track. The other girls all seemed impressed.

Caroline then noticed Tyler compel the coach. She walked over to him in anger.

"Why are you acting like such a tool?" She questioned.

"I feel better than ever." Tyler told her. "Klaus has given me a hell of a gift."

Back in the tomb, Katherine let the blood of the man drip into Mikael's mouth. It seemed to have an effect on him.

"Get it away." Mikael demanded.

"You need blood." Katherine told him.

"Get it away from me." He repeated.

"Hey I remember you." Katherine stated. "You were looking Klaus and Rebekah in the 20s in Chicago."

Elena was busy bench-pressing in the weight room when Damon and Stefan walked in.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. "I'm pretty sure that your sister does not weight that much."

"I want to lock her up in your cellar." Elena replied. "She seems kind of unstable right now."

"I don't think vervain would even work on her." Stefan declared. "Plus, we'd have to do something about Rebekah, too, and that's next to impossible. I really don't think she's that dangerous."

"Well we can't keep waiting for Mikael to show up." Elena replied. "Wait a minute…Mikaelson…son of Mikael…Mikael is Klaus's father."

"Great, that means we could have another Elijah thing." Damon groaned. "I won't let anyone hurt you, though."

That night, everyone was in the woods outside of the school at the bonfire. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Ric, and Caroline were all in the teacher's classroom.

"So what are we doing?" Damon asked.

"Well if we can't do anything to hold Jill, we at least need to make sure that she doesn't kill everyone." Elena replied. "She is extremely dangerous. Stefan, I need you to distract Rebekah. She seems to have a thing for you. Caroline, I need you to keep an eye on Jill."

"We are you gonna do?" Ric asked.

"We…" Elena started as she stood by Damon. "Are going to see how Katherine is doing with Mikael. And I need to talk to Diana to see if she can find Klaus."

"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to be involved with this." Ric stated. "We can't force her to help us."

"At least try." Elena suggested.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler replied as he walked into the room. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need a lot of vervain." Elena explained. "We don't even know if it will work, but we want to see if we can subdue her."

"You can't do that to her." Tyler stated. "Klaus wouldn't like that."

"Why does it matter what Klaus thinks?" Caroline asked. "Why are you acting like his slave?"

"Great, another sire bond." Damon commented replied as he stuck a vervain dart into the hybrid. "This one seems even more severe."

"How do we fix him?" Caroline asked in concern.

"Well you can either kill Klaus or get a new boyfriend." Damon explained. No one seemed amused. "Or we could talk to our siree and see what she knows."

Jill was standing by the keg. She had a few cups at her feet and was definitely starting to show signs of being drunk. Rebekah walked over to her.

"I hate your fucking brother." She remarked. "Who does he think that he is leaving me here? I want to be with him so bad. I want to make it so he never leaves me again."

"Wow he really did a number on you." Rebekah commented.

"Everyone I love leaves me." She whined. "Tyler left me, Stefan almost died on me, and now Klaus has left me. I can't take it. I want him back."

Elena then walked over to the keg and helped her to a cup.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked her sister.

"I'm having fun. I'm allowed to have fun, aren't I?" Elena quipped.

"Well you can't have more than 2 drinks." Jill compelled. "You're not going to give yourself alcohol poisoning and die. Klaus still needs you."

Anna stood by Diana, not far from Matt. The vampire was feeling kind of nervous.

"Are you sure that he likes me?" Anna asked.

"I'm positive." Diana explained. "I've seen the way that he looks at you. I have experience with this kind of thing."

Anna walked over, only to be stopped by Ric before she could get to Matt.

"We have a problem." He stated.

"What?" Anna asked in exasperation.

"Tyler is sired to Klaus." Ric told her.

Anna sighed. "Can't I just have a normal party in this town?"

"Parties always seem when the worst things happen." Diana commented. "And dances…those are never normal either."

"Sounds like you came from a place just like this." Ric replied. "I don't suppose I could ask you a favor, could I?"

"I don't want to be part of this…whatever you have." Diana responded. "I already gave up a lot of freedom as part of my circle and I don't want to do that again. Don't you have some other witch to do your dirty work?"

"No…" Anna answered. "She died."

Jill sat deep in the words. She kind of hoped that someone would come out and she could have a snack. She was very drunk and kind of dazed. She noticed a couple that appeared to be having sex. Actually it looked like the guy was forcing himself on her. The girl's screams only seemed to fuel that theory. She sighed and went over and bit into the guy's neck.

"You will forget what you just saw." She compelled. "Now you will sit."

"Are you okay?" The girl asked her.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to." She stated. "Men are nothing but trouble. In the end, they all just leave you. Of course not having to feeling means I won't feel bad about this."

She then killed the girl as well. She decided that she wanted to find Rebekah and leave.

Rebekah was with Stefan. He was trying to flirt with her, but it didn't really seem to be working because she shoved a marshmallow stick into his gut.

"I want to go home so I can finally show you _The Notebook_." Jill told her. "You missed a lot of movies."

"I know everything moved out west." Rebekah declared. "Including the New York Giants. What does San Francisco have that New York doesn't have?"

"Steroids." Jill deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure that those friends of yours are up to something."

Tyler found himself in his home. He didn't know how he had got there, but Caroline was sitting across from him.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"I brought you here." She explained. "You were acting like a douche again."

"What is your problem?" Tyler questioned.

"My problem is you're sired to Klaus." Caroline told him. "That means you put his will above your own and ours. He's your master."

"No one is my master." Tyler argued. "I'm not someone's pet."

"Well something is up because you're acting like you did before you started dating Jill." She replied. "You know an obnoxious asshole that was dating the school slut."

She began to walk away and he walked over and grabbed him. He looked at her rather apologetically.

"Wait, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't want to be that guy. I hated myself back then."

"You're a vampire now, Tyler." She reminded him. "Your personality is heightened. You have to be careful."

"I will." He promised. "Just don't hate me. You are the best thing in my life right now."

He then gave her a passionate kiss.

Diana found herself in a room with Ric. She had decided to try the spell to find Klaus.

"Just to let you know, I don't know what the hell I'm doing." She warned him. "I'm glad that you have that ring in case I accidentally light you on fire. I wish I had a spell book right now."

She began to speak some Latin and didn't seem to find him.

"I don't thing I did the right spell." She admitted. "I should research this."

Matt was heading home. He went to the door and opened it to a surprise. His mouth hung open.

"Hi, Matty." Vicki told him.

I said that I would do an original Halloween episode and it is coming. Hopefully it will be tomorrow. Vicki is involved in it, but how? You need to review to find out.


	8. Dawn of the Dead

Jill and Rebekah were walking home from the movie theater they had just returned from a showing of the original _Friday the 13th_.

"So why was that woman killing all of those teenagers?" Rebekah asked.

"It was mostly because they were having sex outside of wedlock." Jill explained.

"I see and why just the ones that were having sex?" Rebekah then questioned.

"It's some kind of morality metaphor." Jill proposed. "I think it was supposed to make teens think that if they have sex, some maniac will kill them."

"That's the stupidest thing that I've heard." Rebekah commented. "I don't give a damn if the person I'm killing is a virgin or not and I don't ask. If anything I would think that some vampires would prefer a virgin because it's supposed to be more pure…even though it's not."

Jill went to open the door and did so, but when she tried to walk in, she found herself unable to.

"What the fuck?" She questioned. Did they have the deed transferred over to Elena again while she was gone?

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know but I can't get in." Jill replied as she rang the giant bell.

She then noticed a man walked to the door.

"This is impossible." Jill replied. "You're supposed to be dead. Damon killed you."

"I don't know why, but I'm not." Zach replied. "I am not going to let you two vampires into my house."

"Excuse me, one moment." Jill replied before she dialed Stefan's phone number.

"Hello?" Stefan asked, not knowing who was calling him. She had gotten a new phone after her wedding.

"Tell your _uncle_ to let me and Rebekah into your house." She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "Damon killed Zach. There's no way that he could be alive."

"Well I'm looking at him right now." Jill argued. "I'll let you talk to him. I'll have you know that I'll be more likely to kill him again the longer that I have to wait."

She handed her phone to Zach.

"Yes, it's me, Uncle Stefan." Zach replied. "I don't know how, but I'm alive. Yes I've taken vervain. Okay I'll let them in."

"You can come in as long as you don't kill me." Zach told her.

Jill stepped inside and promptly shattered Zach's spine before Rebekah stepped inside of the house as well. The blonde smiled.

"You see I don't like those who inconvenience me." She told his lifeless body.

Matt was at home, in shock. He couldn't believe that Vicki was there and alive. He thought he was seeing a ghost before he touched her.

"How is this possible?" Matt asked.

"I don't know Matty, but I'm here now." Vicki answered. "I remember a stake going through my heart. I'm really thirsty right now. Do you have any alcohol? It makes it so I don't need to drink blood as often."

"You're a vampire still?" He asked her in disbelief. "How did you get in?"

"I think it was because I was already invited in." Vicki explained. "So do you have anything to drink?"

"No." Matt replied.

"I guess I'll just have to go find some." Vicki stated. "I'll be back before morning."

Damon was with Elena in her bedroom. Being at her house meant that he didn't have to be with his unwanted houseguests. His phone began to ring. It was from Sheriff Forbes.

"What can I do for you, Liz?" He asked.

"There was a vampire attack by the lake. The victims were left in their car, so I don't think we can blame this on an animal attack." Liz told him.

"It doesn't sound like something that she would do either." He responded. "She's turned off her humanity and knows that regular stakes can't stop her, so I don't think she'd be worried about covering up. I'll come right down to the lake."

That led him and Elena to the lake. There was a car with blood all over the seats. The bodies had been removed.

"So you really think that she didn't do this?" Elena asked.

"I'm pretty sure that she didn't." Damon replied. Suddenly a gun went off and Damon found himself shot with a wooden bullet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon remarked as he saw Logan Fell was holding the gun.

"What is going on?" Elena asked him. "Alaric killed you."

"Well looks like I'm not dead anymore." Logan remarked. "Right now, I want some revenge on the guy that killed me the first time. I knew that if I did something like this, the council would send him here so I could have my just desserts."

Logan opened the trunk of the car and noticed a rake. He broke it and was about to stab Damon with it, before Elena punched him in the chest, releasing the stakes into his heart. He died once again and she helped get the bullet out of Damon.

"We need to find Diana." Elena told him. "I have a feeling that she might have accidentally raised the dead. With everyone who has died in this town recently, I fear that Logan is going to be the least of our troubles."

Diana was still Ric's apartment with Cassie. She was on the phone when she heard a knock at the door. Ric answered it and then closed it quickly.

"I think we have a big problem." He told her.

"I've gotta go." Diana said as she hung up.

"My vampire wife, who I know was staked, is on the other side of that door." Ric told her. "What kind of spell did you do?"

"I was trying to find Klaus, but then I started thinking about my dad." Diana explained. "Do you think I raised the dead? I don't know how I would fix this."

"Well I really think that you need to find out because there's someone out there that I don't want to see outside of my door."

"I'm not interested in her, Ric." Isobel said through the door.

Diana opened the door and saw Isobel.

"I want to thank you actually." Isobel told her. "Without you, I wouldn't be here."

"I have to go." Diana remarked as she grabbed her things and left. She really needed to find a way to fix it. She really wished that she had someone who could tell her how dark magic worked.

She went home and found that there was someone in her house.

Stefan was in the forest about to return home. Suddenly he noticed someone that he didn't expect to see.

"Lexi?" He replied as he gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"A witch raised the dead and now everyone who died in the last year who wants to come back can." Lexi explained. "So I hear that you may have a problem with your girlfriend."

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked.

"I'm one of the few who kept track of things that were happening here." Lexi replied.

"Can you help her?" Stefan asked. "You always helped me when I with off the rails. If you can help her, you have to let me know."

"I can't help her." Lexi replied. "For one, she was never on the rails to begin with. But if she was a regular vampire, I could probably get her to turn on her humanity. But because she's married to Klaus, there's nothing I can do to stop her. You would have to kill Klaus."

"How do we do that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who might be able to help." She promised. "I just don't know where he is right now."

Jill paced through the Salvatore house, wondering how Zach had come back to life.

"So, I don't know why he came back, but I usually know that when dead people start showing up, they show up in bunches." Rebekah stated. "I would bet anything that there is more than one. This could mean that your sister is in danger."

"And we have to protect her." Jill added. "Okay, let's go try to find anyone's who not supposed to be living and kill them."

As they left the house, they noticed a group of men, all wearing leather jackets.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Heroine." Frederick said to her. "It's good to see you again."

"You'd think that you guys would know better." Jill remarked. "Especially you Frederick."

"You know these pathetic men?" Rebekah asked.

"Just the one with the beard." Jill replied. "He tried to rape me. Now normally I wouldn't care about this since my emotions are off, but then I think about what husband, Klaus would think."

"Klaus?" Frederick asked in fear.

"He'd want to…" She grabbed Frederick's neck and pulled on it before she decapitated him. "Rip his head off."

The other tomb vampires tried to run, but they couldn't escape and had their hearts ripped out of their chests.

Before Elena and Damon could get to Diana's house, Damon was knocked to the ground by a curly-haired man.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon said to Mason. "Is everyone that I ever killed going to try to do the same to me?"

"I actually want to help you." Mason replied. "But first I want an apology."

"Why do you want to help me?" Damon asked in confusion.

"It's more about helping Tyler." Mason explained. "He's sired to Klaus and I don't want him to be, but I won't tell you anything else unless you apologize to me now."

"How about I apologize?" Elena offered. "I'm sorry that Damon killed you. It actually caused more harm than good. So do you know that Katherine wanted Klaus to sacrifice you?"

"I do now." Mason replied. "Bring a shovel and meet me at the old Lockwood cellar."

Diana looked over the person that she didn't know.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Bonnie." The girl answered. "I'm here to help you with the spell to fix this mess that you created."

"But, you're supposed to be dead." Diana replied. "If I fix it, won't that cause you to die again?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered. "But I was supposed to stay dead. The only reason that I'm here to make sure everyone else goes back to being dead."

"Do you know the spell that will fix it?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but you're going to have to focus." Bonnie told her. "What I've learned about dark magic is stray thoughts can cause it to wander and cast unintended spells."

"I seem to have already figured that out." Diana pointed out. "So if you're going to help me, I could really use it, because I don't know what the hell I am doing."

Caroline was looking for Tyler when she noticed someone that she definitely did not want to see.

"Hello Caroline." Jules remarked. "Remember me?"

"I know Klaus killed you." Caroline replied as she stepped back in fear.

"Well now I'm back and I don't really like how you're with Tyler now." Jules stated. "How about I make you a deal? You break up with him and I won't kill you."

"How about I just kill you?" Jill asked as she ripped Jules's heart out.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked.

"Someone has raised the dead." Rebekah explained. "I'm betting that it would be a certain Balcoin witch."

"Now we're looking for anyone who is supposed to be dead." Jill added. "You're welcome to join if you wish. You could call it cheerleader bonding."

Damon went to the Lockwood cellar with a shovel and there was Mason. Mason showed him a brick wall and Damon used the shovel to knock it down?

"So am I going to find Fortunato back here?" Damon asked. Mason just looked at him. "It was a joke. You'd have to be a fan of Poe to understand it I guess. So what is really down here then?"

"There's something about a weapon that can kill Klaus." Mason explained. "After you."

"No way, you go there first." Damon replied.

"You think I'm going to bury you down there?" Mason asked.

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon admitted.

"You have trust issues." Mason told him as he started to walk down the path.

It wasn't easy, especially for Damon. There was apparently a trap to keep vampires out. It involved him being skewered by several stakes. Thankfully, though, none of them went through his heart.

"Why are you helping me?" Damon asked. "Why don't you just do this yourself?"

"Because I don't know how long this is going to last." Mason explained. "The witch that the spell could be undoing it right now. I need someone who is alive to do this."

"That doesn't explain why didn't rip my heart out like I did to you." Damon responded.

"I don't need revenge Damon." Mason replied. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I can't fix them, but I can help Tyler. Like I said, I don't need revenge. I need redemption."

The two walked forward until Damon felt like he was stopped by an invisible wall.

"I think I need to be invited in or something." Damon replied.

"Well I'm not someone who can do it." Mason replied.

Isobel was still outside of Ric's apartment. He definitely didn't want her there and hoped that Diana would be able to fix it soon.

"So are you just going to ignore me until your witch friend casts the spell to make me go away?" Isobel asked.

"I know that you don't understand what I did, Ric, but I wanted it before I met you." Isobel explained. "I learned about vampires from John and knew that I wanted to be one."

"So why marry me at all?" He asked.

"Because I fell in love with you." She answered. "I had kind of given up on becoming one until I found Damon."

"Is this supposed to make me forgive you?" He asked.

"No." Isobel responded. "But I saw the way that you looked at that witch. "She's like half you age."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ric argued. "She is my student and nothing more."

Stefan was still with Lexi as he let inside the house. He had to say that he wasn't surprised that Jill killed Zach again.

"Stefan, I know that the part of her that loves you is still in there somewhere." Lexi told him. "Just because her humanity is turned off doesn't mean that it's gone."

Diana was in the house with Bonnie as the dead witch found the spell.

"Now you need to repeat after me because I can't cast the spell." Bonnie explained.

"Why not?" Diana questioned.

"Because only the witch that cast the spell can undo it." Bonnie told her. The two then began to each speak the Latin that was required. Diana made sure not to let her mind wander.

Jill eventually found herself across from Vicki.

"Well we're back to where we started." Jill announced.

"I don't have time for you, Bitch." Vicki replied. "I need to get back home."

Suddenly Vicki disappeared, along with the other various people who had been resurrected and the bodies of those who had been killed, including Mason.

"Damn it." Damon cursed. He needed to call someone human now.

Back in Mikael's tomb, Katherine tried to talk to the hunter. She had just removed the chains from him.

"I purposely deprive myself of human blood." Mikael told her.

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine asked. He smirked and grabbed onto her and began to drink from her as she screamed.

Damon called Ric. He came even though he didn't really want to.

"Why am I here?" Ric asked.

"Because aside from Elena, you're the only human that I can really talk to." Damon replied. "Look, I didn't have to kill you, and I probably shouldn't have."

"That's probably the closest that I'll get to an apology from you." Ric admitted. They went inside the cave and he noticed various markings on the walls. "I think I found something. I'm just not sure what I found."

So the chapter was similar to Ghost World but instead of being ghosts, everyone was brought back to life and a few of them were killed again. Jill got revenge on Frederick finally. I also needed the cave plot, so that's why Mason came back. Next chapter will go back to following the episodes. Don't forget to review.


	9. Ordinary People

Ric was with Elena as the two of them explored the underground tunnels of the Lockwood property. They were pretty much the only ones in town who were able to enter.

"Careful where you shine that thing." Ric instructed. "Bats hate the light."

"What?" Elena asked before she noticed Damon. "What the hell, Damon?"

"I found this place. I wanted to find out first hand what's down here." Damon explained. "Plus, I didn't want you down here alone. Someone has to watch your back."

"Mason found this place." Ric pointed out.

"Well yeah, but he's dead…again." Damon replied. "I just wish I could get in. It seems evil the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena asked.

"See for yourself." He explained as he led her down the path. "Well I can't go any further."

Ric and Elena went past him and into the area with the markings.

"What is all of this?" Elena questioned as she looked around.

"As far as I can tell, it's a story." Ric explained. "In simple archaeological terms, it's a really fucking old story."

"We've got a man, a moon cycle, and a wolf." Ric explained. "I think you can figure that out."

"It's basically the Lockwood Diaries." Damon explained. "I think it has more information than Stefan's vampire diaries."

"I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founding families." Elena responded.

"Well maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, there have been werewolves long before the town was established." Ric explained.

"It gets better." Damon added. "Show her."

"We've got names, but they're not native." Ric stated as he showed them to her. "They're written in Runic, a Viking script."

"Viking?" Elena asked in surprise.

"This name here, translated, means Niklaus." Alaric explained. "We've also got Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn."

_Long ago in the past, Rebekah was carving her name into the wall while Klaus stood by her side with a torch._

"_You're taking a long time." Klaus stated. "Let me help."_

"_I don't need your help, Niklaus." Rebekah argued. "I can do this myself."_

"_Father, will not be happy that you're wielding a blade." Klaus responded._

"_If I want to wield a blade, I will wield a blade." She replied. "Father will never know unless one of us tells him."_

"_He always finds out." Klaus replied as she finished writing her wall on the wall._

"_That is because you always tell him." Rebekah pointed out. _

"_I can't help it." Klaus told her. "He frightens me."_

"_He frightens us all." Rebekah said. "That is why we stick together as one. There are six of us and one of him. You finish with the names. I have to help Mother with the dinner."_

"_Yes, tend to the meal like a woman should." Klaus instructed. "Leave the blades to the men."_

_She handed him the blade, cutting into his hand._

"_That is not funny, Bekah." He said._

"_It's just a little blood, Nik." Rebekah replied. "Be a man about it."_

"The way I see it, this is older than Mystic Falls and the entire New World." Ric explained. "If vampires have always been unable to enter, then it goes back to when the Originals were human."

"How do we know Klaus didn't fake this like he did the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?" Elena asked.

"I thought about that." Damon declared. "But the last name makes us think otherwise."

"What's the name?" Elena questioned.

"Mikael." Ric answered. "You were right. Mikael is Klaus's father…well he's the rest of the Originals' father."

Getting tired of being in the cave, Ric started to take pictures.

Once all of the images were developed, Ric went over them as Elena spar with Damon. He was easily winning.

"Mason said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that would kill Klaus." Damon explained.

"But doesn't Mikael have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yes, which probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've found…and lost." Damon explained as he grabbed her into a hold. "You are now dead."

"These images at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is." Ric offered.

"Then, all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena deduced.

"Okay, I'll bite." Damon remarked. "How are we supposed to find out?"

"If the story is about the Original family, then we need to go straight to the source." Elena replied.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that when your sister is at Rebekah's side 24/7?" Damon questioned.

"How about you get her away for a little bit and I will talk to Rebekah." Elena suggested.

Rebekah was at cheerleading practice. She did some cartwheels and suddenly herself facing Elena. She looked surprised at least. Damon then walked over to Jill.

"What do you want?" Jill asked.

"I know a great place that I've been dying to show you since you came back." Damon told her. "Do you want me to take your there?"

"Okay, but if this is another one of your tricks, you will be dying." Jill replied. She followed Damon out to his car and Elena made her move on Rebekah.

"Are you just going to stand or are you going to say something?" Rebekah questioned. "I don't have time to see you gawk at me like some high school boy with his first crush."

"I was hoping that we could talk." Elena said.

"And what would we be talking about?" Rebekah asked in annoyance. "Do you want to talk about your sister? Is that why Damon whisked her away?"

"Actually I'd rather talk about this." Elena responded as she showed Rebekah the picture of the carving of her name. "I'm curious to why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"I should get back to the girls." Rebekah said, changing the subject as she began to walk away. "Homecoming is right around the corner, you know."

"Well maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena declared. That got her to stop in her tracks.

"You're bluffing." The Original replied. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"Then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked.

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed." Rebekah replied as she got up in Elena's face.

"So then tell me." Elena ordered.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah inquired.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena countered.

"I need to get back to the girls, especially since we are…two down already at the moment." Rebekah repeated.

_She thought back to a time when Elijah and Klaus were sword fighting. She was with her youngest brother, Henrik. Klaus quickly cut Elijah's belt and there was much laughter. Mikael and their mother Esther walked over. Mikael walked over and took Elijah's sword before engaging Klaus is another fight. He pushed his son to the ground with the sword in his face. _

Ric was in his apartment assigning meanings to the symbols.

Elena went home to find Stefan in her room.

"How is everything going?" Stefan asked. "Did Rebekah tell you anything useful?"

"No but she will." Elena responded. "She's scared of Mikael. Though, I think we should work on a backup plan."

"We really shouldn't just talk to her when we need a spell cast." Stefan suggested. "I think maybe if we try to integrate her into the group, she'll be more likely to help us."

"Okay, you can try that." Elena remarked. "I just got a text from Rebekah telling me to come over."

Damon was driving the road with an irritated Jill in the passenger seat.

"So do you mind to tell me where we're going before I rip the steering wheel off?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to the hottest bar and grill in Virginia." Damon explained. "Plus there are plenty of hot people you can drink from. We can't have you leaving a trail of bodies."

"Says the vampire who did just that when he came to town." She quipped. "Now tell me what you're really doing."

"We're trying to find Mikael." Damon replied.

"And why do you think I would help you find Klaus's father?" Jill asked. "Something tells me that if he was interested in meeting his daughter in law, he would have been at our wedding."

Elena walked into the Salvatore house to find Christina Aguilera's _Keeps Getting Better_ playing. She didn't expect Rebekah to like pop music.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah asked as she prepared two glasses of champagne.

"You invited me over." Elena reminded her.

"Alright, girls, have at it." Rebekah stated as the human members of the cheerleading squad walked out, each wearing a different dress. They all twirled obediently on command.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked in confusion.

"I need help picking a dress for homecoming." Rebekah stated, to Elena's exasperation. "So what do you think? Pick one?"

"I'm not here to help you shop." Elena remarked. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael."

Rebekah grabbed one of the girls, putting her fangs near her neck.

"I said pick one, Elena." She ordered.

"The red one." Elena chose on at random.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asked before she looked at the girls. "Go away, put your clothes back on, and remember nothing."

She then picked up a glass and walked over to Elena.

"You do not threaten me." Rebekah stated menacingly. "You will learn what I want you to learn. Are we clear?"

Elena nodded and followed her upstairs.

Stefan to the Grill as Diana was getting off.

"What do you want?" Diana asked. "I'm not casting any spells after the whole raising the dead fiasco."

"Actually I just felt like we don't really know each other and I want to do something together." Stefan replied. "I'll say right now that I'm not doing this because I'm interested in you romantically."

"Then why are you doing it?" Diana questioned.

"I just want to get to know you better." He stated. "Come with me and I will buy dinner."

Back inside the boarding house, Rebekah took Elena to Stefan's room.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked, treating the occasion like it was regular girl time.

"Why are we going through Stefan's things?" Elena asked. "I don't have all night."

"You really are the biggest buzzkill in the world." Rebekah stated. "What do you want to know?"

"Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe." Elena declared. "How did you end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family when the plague hit." Rebekah explained. "They lost a child to it, so they moved somewhere else safe from the vermin."

"How did you end up here?" Elena questioned. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Just because it wasn't in the history books doesn't mean it wasn't." Rebekah pointed out. "My mother knew the witch Ayanna. She led her to a mystical land where everyone was healthy. We lived amongst the people."

"To us, they were just our neighbors." Rebekah informed as she continued to look around, hoping for anything useful about Stefan. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years. It was during this time, my family had more children, including me."

"You make it sound so normal." Elena commented.

"It was." The blonde replied. "Once a month, our family would retreat to the caves to protect ourselves from the wolves. One full moon, Nik and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. Henrik paid the price. That was the beginning of the end of the peace between us. It was also one of the last moments we had together as humans."

Damon walked into a bar with Jill.

"Whoa there, Missy." The bartender said to her. "This place is strictly 21 and up."

"You checked my ID already." Jill compelled. "Now give me a shot of whiskey for him and a shot of you for me."

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm not going to kill her, so don't get your panties in a twist." Jill replied before she bit into the bartender's arm.

After a few minutes, she sat at a table with Damon.

"So do you think Mikael is going to just show up at this crap shack?" She asked.

"Of course he will." Damon stated.

Rebekah continued to look around Stefan's room and stumbled on an old picture of him and Elena.

"I can't honestly believe that you two ever dated." Rebekah commented. "I think he needs a girl that is capable of taking care of herself and cannot put him in his place, like me. That must be why he preferred your sister."

"You know I think I'm just going to go." Elena remarked.

"You haven't heard half the story." Rebekah stated.

"Well it doesn't look like you're going to tell me." Elena replied. "You're just bored and looking for someone to boss around."

"That necklace of yours wasn't Stefan's to ever give." Rebekah told her as she began to walk away. "It belonged to the each original witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebekah clarified. "She's the one who turned us into vampires."

She thought back to hearing her mother and father talking to Ayanna about a way to protect them from the werewolves.

"I'm thirsty." Rebekah stated as she went downstairs and broke into Damon's liquor stash.

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked in confusion.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah questioned as she took a sip straight from the bottle. She knew it would piss off Damon.

"A curse." Elena answered.

"My parents only saw it as a way to keep their children alive." Rebekah declared.

"Why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves?" Elena asked. "Why not leave?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you never think to leave?" Rebekah inquired.

"Because this is my home." Elena remarked.

"Exactly." Rebekah said. "My father wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves in every way. Ayanna refused to cast the spell, so it was up to my mother do so after the urging of my father."

"How could she do anything?" Elena asked.

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah answered. "The witch of the original family: the Original witch."

"But if you mother was a witch…" Elena started.

"Am I?" Rebekah cut her off. "No. A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You cannot be both. My mother did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Elena questioned.

"It involved the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree: one of nature's entire objects." Rebekah explained. "That night my father offered us all wine laced with blood of the original Petrova before he slaughtered us and then himself."

"He killed you?" Elena questioned in disbelief.

"He also forced us to complete the transition." The vampire added. "It was amazing have the power, but there were consequences. The sun became our enemy. After we solved that problem we found the very neighbors who had opened their homes to us could keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak burned us and could be used to resist compulsion. Finally, the tree that gave us life could also take it away from us. So we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was the hunger for blood. We craved it above all. And with that the predatory species was born."

Back at the bar, Jill was starting to get bored. She couldn't have real fun when she wasn't with her man. Damon's idea of fun was still not her idea of fun.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Jill asked. "Do you think that this will make me not think about Klaus? The only way for that to happen is for someone to kill him, which last I checked was impossible so I'm stuck."

"Maybe I can help with that." Mikael replied as he walked up to them. "I heard my son had gotten married. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there."

"Hello Mikael." Jill stated.

Back with Elena and Rebekah, the brunette asked another question.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" She asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side." The blonde answered. "Mikael quickly found out of my mother's affair. She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress it and she turned her back on him, which only angered him even more, but Mikael's greatest weakness was his pride, which was amplified. We went on a rampage and killed half the village before he killed her."

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena remarked in surprise.

"He said that she broke his heart, so he would break hers." Rebekah replied. "He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, he took off as did Finn and Kol. Elijah stayed with Nik and I."

"So you stick together even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked, wondering what kind of family bond that they really had.

"We're vampires." Rebekah told her. "Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. It was my fault for turning my back on him. Over a thousand years, we've all made that mistake at least once."

"But you still love him?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Of course I love him, he's my brother." Rebekah explained. "Don't you still love your sister even after all she's done, including killing boyfriend in front of you? Isn't that why you came here to see if you could find some way to kill Nik to remove the compulsion!"

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." Elena replied.

"If you come my brother, I will rip you apart." Rebekah threatened. "Now I suggest you go before I throw you out the window."

Back in the bar, Mikael stood in front of Jill and Damon.

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael asked.

"I can't tell you." She replied. "I haven't talked to him since he left me a few weeks ago."

"Tell me, Darling, how does that make you feel?" Mikael asked.

"I hope that you pretending to be Freud isn't your secret weapon." Damon commented.

"You know, Damon, it's impolite to interrupt your elders. Now I asked the lady a question." Mikael remarked as he grabbed Damon the neck.

"It makes me angry and sad and lonely." Jill explained. "I love him and I can't believe he left. It almost makes me want to kill him so he can never leave me again."

"I can help you with that." Mikael offered. "But I would need to know where he is first."

"I can get him to come back." Jill stated. "I have a way to contact him."

"Excellent." Mikael replied. "Now I won't have threaten it out of you. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will kill him so he can never hurt you again."

Stefan walked out of a restaurant in the next town over with Diana.

"I had no idea that Jill was your girlfriend." Diana replied. "I try to help you find a way to kill Klaus, but I won't kill him myself. The only time I meant to kill anyone was to save the world. Klaus may be a very evil vampire, but he is not a huge threat. That is the most I can promise you, Stefan."

"I guess it will have to do." Stefan replied.

Elena and Ric were once again in the tomb. They were going over the symbols. Elena then realized something.

"I thought I told you to leave." Rebekah remarked.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Because Nik told me that he did. He was there." Rebekah answered.

"He lied to you." Elena explained as she showed Rebekah the pictures. "The hybrid killed the original witch: not Mikael, Klaus."

"No he wouldn't." Rebekah replied, voice shaking.

"She put the curse on him. He was angry at her for turning her back to him." Elena told her. "The werewolf gene brings aggression and violence. He killed her Rebekah and lied to you so you would stick by him."

"These mean nothing." Rebekah denied. "They're just a bunch of stupid pictures on a stupid wall."

She threw the pictures into the fire.

"Why are you so upset?" Elena asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah asked tearfully. "I'm not the one who corrupted your sister."

"Klaus killed your mother." Elena repeated.

Rebekah then broke down crying.

Elena went to her room to once again find Damon in her bed.

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked.

"We got Mikael." Damon stated. "Jill and I found him."

"I got Rebekah on our side too." Elena explained. "But I want to go to bed."

Outside, Jill stood with her phone.

"I found Mikael." She told Klaus.

"Well done, love." Klaus told her. "I wish I could see your face now."

"You need to come back." She told him. "I miss you."

"I'll be there soon, Love." He promised.

"One more thing." I told him that I would help him kill you."'

"You did?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, but I lied." She explained. "I told him that I would help him kill you. What's really going to happen is I'm going to help you kill him."

And Jill reveals her true intentions. That might not make things good for Mikael. Plus, Stefan is working on a backup plan which may or may not be ready. Next we have Homecoming so don't forget to review.


	10. Homecoming

Jill was on the phone with Klaus. She was anxious for his return.

"I'm going to be back soon." He promised. "And I will also be bringing some friends with me."

"You know I'm very jealous that those hybrids get to be with you and I don't." She told him. He chuckled. "Why are you laughing? I'm not joking."

"I'll see you soon, Love." He told her. "I will be back tomorrow night, which I think also happens to be your school's homecoming. In the meantime keep Mikael busy without revealing your true intentions to him. We can't have him causing trouble before I return."

"I love you." She told him before he hung up.

She then walked into the boarding house and found Elena and the two Salvatores. Mikael's body had a dagger in it. She wanted it to stay there, but she needed him to reveal his weapon to kill Klaus first, so she could find a way to use it against him.

"Klaus will be here tomorrow night." She explained.

"Just in time for homecoming." Damon commented. "I'm not gonna lie, he knows how to make an entrance or re-entrance that is. I'm guessing he's your date."

"Yes, which reminds me, Rebekah said that she had some dresses." Jill replied with a smile. Everything was going according to her plan. "So which one of you daggered him?"

"He daggered himself." Elena answered. Jill's phone then rang again. She would have play the part of good little girl for this one.

"Mikael has been daggered." She told him. "I did it myself. I'll let you decide what to do with him. I'll talk to you later about the details."

"Can I talk to Rebekah?" Klaus requested.

Rebekah played her part of the deal. Jill wished that she could have told Rebekah of her true intentions, but she felt weary since Rebekah now knew that Klaus had killed their mother. In Jill's opinion he was right to do that. She had cursed and shunned him. It was a perfectly justified homicide. After Rebekah was done talking to him, Elena pulled the dagger out.

Rebekah sat and waited for him to wake up.

"Finally." She remarked when he did.

"Rebekah…" He stated.

"Whatever fatherly advice you have you should keep it to yourself." She told him. "There is nothing you can say to make things better."

"I see." Mikael replied as he stood up. "Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it so you can forget about using it on me." Rebekah explained.

"I was never after you." Mikael argued.

"Nik was my family." Rebekah responded tearfully. "If you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you Rebekah." Mikael told her. "He killed your mother."

"I know what he did." Rebekah said as she walked over to him. "And he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer, none of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. Nik may have killed everyone else, but you destroyed our family."

Rebekah walked out the door and found Jill.

"We need to go shopping." Jill declared. "I need the perfect shoes for homecoming."

The two of them ended up at the shoe store.

"So why do you care about your appearance when we're going to kill him?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not going to kill him." Jill told her sister-in-law. "I'm helping him kill Mikael."

"You can't be serious." Rebekah argued. "He killed my mother."

"Rebekah, she put a curse on him and then stopped loving him. His werewolf side probably wouldn't have been unlocked if she hadn't turned into a vampire into the first place." Jill reasoned. "If you were in his position, what would you have done?"

"I don't know…" Rebekah answered truthfully.

"I am going help him kill Mikael and if you try to stop me, I'll be that dagger through your heart, which I don't want to do because you're my friend but no one will stand in the way of me and my beloved." She told the Original.

"Jill, you're acting kind of insane." Rebekah told her.

Diana was preparing for the dance with Anna. She didn't have a date, but she needed to go to make sure the Klaus went through. Anna was going with Matt.

"This is going to be the first time I've ever been to a homecoming dance." Anna explained.

"Well you're lucky that you at least have a date." Diana pointed out. "I can't be with anyone because I might accidentally set them on fire."

"Well if you like older men, I know someone who is immune to fire." Anna suggested.

"I can't go out with Alaric." Diana argued. "Plus he could lose his job if we were ever caught."

"Please, in a town full of vampires and werewolves, I don't think anyone would care about a student dating their teacher." Anna rebutted.

"Even though, he's hot, I don't think that he'd go for it." Diana argued as she finished putting her dress on. "Right now we need to focus on Klaus and making sure that nobody dies. So how do I look?"

"Like a pageant queen." Anna answered, noticing her white gown. Diana frowned "I'm serious, this isn't prom. How about you go with something shorter and also sexier."

Diana waved his fingers and suddenly her dress was above her knees and a purple pleated design.

"Much better." Anna stated as Diana rolled her eyes.

Elena was with Damon preparing for the night.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." She stated.

"Oh really and what about Jill?" Damon asked. "She's been acting all mopey since Klaus left and you know she's going to be happy to see him."

"We only have one dagger and Jill's the one who made the deal with Mikael." Elena replied. "Plus I can't do that to my sister. We've already seen Elijah betray us and we shouldn't trust her not to do the same."

"The wolfsbane is ready." Damon remarked.

"There are too many things that can go with this plan: too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena declared.

"Speaking of which, how are things going with the reluctant witch?" Damon asked.

"She didn't find anything." Stefan replied as he walked in. "We just have to hope this plan works, but should eliminate one of our variables."

"I have a suggestion for another." Damon stated.

Caroline and Tyler were busy decorating

"Do you wanna ditch the decorating to grab a bite?" Tyler asked, pulling her close to him. "It can work without us."

"I have a thermos in my bag." She explained.

"No I mean a real bite." Tyler suggested. "Rebekah knows some emo kids that love being fed on."

"First off I just got your mother to stop hating me, so I don't want to get involved in some weird vampire threesome." Caroline remarked. "And secondly quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood-slut. She already took my best friend from me and I don't want her to take my boyfriend too."

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance." Tyler told her. "Do it for me, please."

Rebekah stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in a dress. Elena walked into her room.

"So you look gorgeous." Elena complimented.

"Don't think you can manipulate me by coming onto me." Rebekah warned. "It didn't work when Katerina tried it and it won't work with you. The only times I've been with a woman they've all been redheads."

"Okay, that's a little more than I needed to know." Elena admitted.

"This is the first time I've been to a high school dance." Rebekah said. "I've never had time for school since I spent the last 90 years in a box and the nine hundred before that running. Have you heard from him?"

"No, but I'm sure that he'll make a dramatic entrance." Elena replied.

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah then asked.

"Yes." Elena answered. "I know it's really hard, so thank you for helping us get back into town."

"Just be careful." Rebekah warned her, looking into her eyes. "I've been running from him for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person or someone that can be trusted. You probably shouldn't trust anyone in my family."

"Are you okay?" Elena questioned.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure." Rebekah admitted. "I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart."

"You're missing something." Elena remarked as she put the necklace around the blonde's neck before she stabbed her through the back with the dagger.

Jill walked in to the room and covered Rebekah. She was kind of glad that Elena did that. She couldn't have Rebekah messing with her plan either.

"When the night is over, I'm going to remove that dagger." Jill vowed.

She then went to the school and saw that the gym had been flooded. Caroline looked on in disbelief, but she only smiled.

"I know what to do." Tyler replied. That led to everyone going to the Lockwood place.

"How did he do this?" Caroline asked.

"Take a guess." Jill commented. She was wearing a pink dress, despite what Caroline had told her. That thought it made her look innocent. Caroline went to find Tyler and Jill went to find her date.

Klaus was onstage.

"Good evening, everyone." He announced. "I hope you all are having a good time."

Elena and Damon walked into the house together.

"So we should make sure not to tell Caroline about this." Elena remarked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Damon replied as Caroline walked over.

"Klaus is here." She stated. "Tyler thought it would be a good idea to let his hybrid master throw a party here. Why don't you look surprised?"

"Because Klaus can do pretty much nothing to surprise us." Elena answered.

Jill walked over to Klaus as he walked off the stage.

"You look beautiful, Love." He told her. "Now we just have to wait for Mikael to show up."

He then noticed that she was starting to cry.

"What's wrong, Love." He asked.

She took her hand and slapped him.

"You left me!" She yelled at him. "I know I shouldn't feel like this. I'm happy to see you and mad that I can't feel anything else. All I think about is you. Rebekah told me that you would never compel my love, but that's what you did. You took my choice away from me. I shouldn't be obsessed with you like this. Please fix me."

"I'll tell you what, Love." He said to her tenderly, looking compellingly into her eyes. "As soon as Mikael is dead, you can have humanity back. I just hope that you'll consider me."

"What are you going to do when Mikael is dead?" Jill asked.

"I will reunite my family." Klaus explained. "I would like you to meet the rest of them. Speaking of which, where is Rebekah?"

"They daggered her so she wouldn't try to help you." Jill explained. "I left it in in case she tried to help them."

Jill went back to the house to meet Mikael.

"Do you have the stake?" She asked him. "You know he's expecting you."

"I suspected that he would." Mikael stated as he pulled out his white oak stake.

"Can I have it?" She asked. "I want to drive it through his heart myself."

"I'm sorry, Dear, but this the only weapon that can kill an Original. I think I'll hold onto it." Mikael replied.

"So why do you feed on other vampires?" Jill questioned.

"I may have created vampires but bloodlust wasn't my intention." Mikael explained. "I like to feed from the predator, not the innocent."

Klaus was currently with Tyler.

"My mom would freak if she saw all of these people hear." He commented.

"Don't worry about her. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to look around." Klaus replied. "I need the witch and Elena alive, but there's Annabelle and Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Damon. I happened to invite some friends of my own."

"Are you saying that you have more hybrids here?" Tyler asked.

"Yes and like you, they are sired by their master so if anyone tries to kill me, they may feel obligated to retaliate." Klaus explained. "Never hurts to have an army. Go ahead and warn them if you wish."

That led to him taking Caroline to his room.

"What are you up to with Klaus?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Caroline answered in confusion.

"He's onto you Caroline." Tyler stated. "I don't know what you think you're about to pull off, but he's two steps ahead of you."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Caroline told him. "If there is some plan to kill Klaus, I don't know what it is."

"You're lying." He declared.

"Why would I lie?" Caroline asked. "I am not lying. I don't know anything, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you're sired to Klaus and would tell him. So can we please just go back to the party?"

He instead injected some vervain into her neck and she fell to the floor.

Klaus then went over to Elena.

"Where's your date?" He asked.

"He's getting me a drink." She answered.

"I wanted to thank you for Mikael's demise." He told her.

"Well he tried to kill us, so Jill took him out." Elena replied.

"You seem nervous." Klaus remarked. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Mikael isn't really dead?"

"No." Elena lied. "I just don't like you."

"Let me get to the point, then." He responded. "People have been trying to kill for a thousand years and they've all failed and so will you."

Tyler called Matt and Anna upstairs and they noticed Caroline's unconscious body.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked.

"He put vervain in her." Anna replied "But why?"

"Because this place is covered in hybrids." Tyler explained. "I need you guys to get her out of here. I know that I need to protect Klaus no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt spat.

"I am protecting her." He argued. "And you. So get out of here."

He went downstairs and was ambushed Damon. The vampire took him into a room with Diana.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"You're going to take a nap." Diana stated. Suddenly Tyler felt really tired. He lied down on the floor asleep.

"Okay that's a nice original touch." Damon admitted. "We need to see if we can get the other hybrids to do the same."

Jill brought Mikael to the door. He couldn't get in so she went to tell him.

"He's here." Jill replied.

Klaus looked to his hybrids.

"Move everyone out back." He ordered. "I'm going to have a little chat with my dad."

The two went to the door.

"Hello Niklaus." Mikael greeted.

"Hello Mikael." Klaus replied. "Why don't you come in? Oh that's right you can't."

"I could just wait until you come out." Mikael suggested.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus offered.

"They can't kill me." Mikael stated.

"But it would still be fun to watch." Jill stated.

"You're the big bad wolf, aren't you?" Mikael asked. "You hide behind your playthings like a coward. You only got this one to marry you by blackmailing her. You may forget that they may be sired by you but they're still vampires and they can be compelled by me."

One of the hybrids handed Elena to him. Jill was a little shocked. This wasn't part of the plan that she knew about.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus." Mikael taunted. "Or she dies."

"Go ahead kill her." Klaus replied.

"He'll do it." Elena argued. Jill then realized something. There was a ring on Elena's finger. "He will kill me and you won't able to make more hybrids."

"I'm going to call your bluff." Klaus responded.

"Nobody cares about you anymore, boy." Mikael lectured before he bit into Elena's neck.

"You think I can't tell the difference between a human and a vampire?" Klaus asked.

Jill then tackled him to the ground. She looked like she was about to drive the stake into his heart before she put in his hand. Klaus got up and drove the stake through Mikael's heart. Both the stake and Mikael's body went up in flames.

"Well, done, Love." Klaus congratulated her. "You are now free to be how you were. But I will point out that I'm not ready to give up on us."

"What did you do?" Damon asked her.

"I'm sorry Damon." Jill replied, realizing what she had done.

"I will give you some time, Love." Klaus replied. "I have to go get my family back together. How about you get Rebekah and meet me in the quarry at midnight."

Caroline woke up in her bed, not knowing how she got there. Tyler was in her doorway.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Caroline challenged. "You put vervain in me. You don't know what that's like."

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you." He apologized. "It was the only thing that I could think of to get you out of there."

"Oh why not 'Hey Caroline, I'm worried that Klaus may try to kill you'?" She asked. "I would have left on my own."

"If you knew that your friends were going to try to take down Klaus, would you have left?" Tyler asked.

"No." She replied honestly.

"There you go." He responded. "I saved you from your own stubbornness."

"This isn't funny, Tyler." She remarked as she shot up. "How am I supposed to be with you when you're sired to him?"

"I need you to understand, Caroline." He said as he took a seat on her bed.

"Understand what?" She questioned. "That I'm second in your life?"

"This is who I am." Tyler argued. "Klaus can't be killed, I can't be fixed and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well I can't be with you." Caroline replied. "How are you okay with it?"

"I don't have to turn, Caroline." He explained. "I don't have to turn unless I want to. If being sired to Klaus is what it takes, then that's what I'll do. I don't have to worry about what happened with Jill and Stefan again."

"But you don't have any control of yourself." Caroline reminded him.

"I was controlled by the full moon." He pointed out. He put his hand on hers. "Please just stay by me."

He could see it in her eyes and decided to go.

Elena was with Damon in the parlor.

"I don't know." Damon admitted. "I thought of everything: I suspected hybrids, Mikael turning on us, Rebekah turning on us, Klaus trying to kill you. I didn't expect her to be playing me like that. We never should have trusted her. She was against us from the beginning."

"No one feels worse about it than me." Jill replied as she stood in the doorway with Rebekah. "I really don't know who I was. I'm so sorry that I let you down. I'm going to go so I don't do it again."

She and Rebekah went out the door and to the quarry. Klaus the opened up three coffins and removed the daggers from his brothers.

So the first order of business is where have the reviewers gone? The second part of the story will not be following the second half of season 3. There will be no Esther, no bloodlines and no Alaric go Jekyll and Hyde. I do have a villain planned, but you need to review to find out who it is. I'm serious. If you leave a signed review, I'll tell you who the villain is in a PM


	11. I'm Coming Out

Elijah, Finn, and Kol all looked very unhappy and the fact that they all tried to break his bones only added to that.

"There is no need to be like that, brothers." Klaus stated.

"You left Kol in there for 100 years." Elijah replied. "You left Finn in 900. Don't mind us if we hold a bit of a grudge."

"I happen to have good news for us all." Klaus replied. "Not only did I kill Mikael for good, but I would also like to introduce my new bride and I can now make hybrids because the doppelganger survived the sacrifice."

"It seems I was right for wanting to save Katerina then." Elijah stated. "I don't even want to know how you convinced Jill to marry you."

"Well I think she looks marvelous." Kol stated. "I wouldn't mind a grab at her myself."

Kol ran toward her and she grabbed him and threw him hard to the ground.

"Hands off." Jill stated.

"Did I forget to mention that we underwent the proper ceremony and she is basically a member of the family now?" Klaus asked. "She can do everything that we can do and none of you can compel her."

"Neither can you." Jill remarked as she revealed the bracelet that she was once again wearing. "Now I want to go to bed. I don't care where that is, but I want to go to bed somewhere."

"Well I'll make sure to buy a place with a bed you can sleep in tomorrow." Klaus promised.

"Then I'm going home." She stated. "I will see you tomorrow, probably after school."

"I think I like this girl even more." Kol commented. She kneed Kol in the testicles before she darted away.

She went home, hoping that Elena was there to let her in. From what she gathered, Anna was sleeping in her room and Ric was on the couch. She rang the doorbell, but it was answered by someone unexpected.

"Mom? You're home?" She asked in surprise.

"Well you look better." Miranda stated. "It seems like you got your humanity back."

"Is Elena home?" Jill questioned. "I need to be invited in."

"I'm here." Elena replied as she stood behind her. "I thought that you would be with Klaus right now."

"He didn't have a bed for me to sleep in." Jill explained. "I want to sleep in my own bed for the fix time in months."

"Can I trust you?" Elena asked.

"You know me, Elena. I love my friends and family. I would never do anything to hurt you. I have my bracelet, so he can't compel me again. I just want to go to bed." Jill responded.

"You can come in." Elena remarked as the young vampire entered the house. Ric was already asleep on the couch and Anna was actually at Matt's house because it was completely safe from Klaus and all of his hybrids. Jill wondered if the two were involved in any kind of intercourse and also wondered when they got together.

Jill pulled her dress off and went into her bed. She hadn't been wearing underwear under it, but she was fine under the covers as long as Elena didn't come to wake her up. Though, she did have a feeling that either Klaus or Rebekah would be there in the morning.

Rebekah was at her window in the morning. She knocked on it and Jill blushed, knowing she was naked under the covers and couldn't open it. She pulled her dress on and walked over and opened the window to talk to her sister-in-law.

"I can't let you in." She told the blonde.

"But you can come out." Rebekah stated. "Nik is going house shopping and he wants your input."

"I've never bought a house before." Jill pointed out. "Besides, my shoes are downstairs."

"You're a vampire." Rebekah reminded her. "You don't need to wear shoes."

"What kind of logic is that?" Jill asked as she stepped out the window. "The ground better not be wet."

"It's not." Rebekah said. "We should get breakfast first."

"I don't want to kill anyone right now." Jill replied. "I've done enough of that in the past week."

"Always moody when they turn their humanity back on…" Rebekah muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"Nothing." Rebekah answered. "Let's just get a bite to eat."

After the two finished their meal and healed compelled the guy, they went to meet Klaus. Jill couldn't help but wonder what the other members of the family were doing. Kol seemed like he was an asshole and Finn really didn't have any notable characteristics, other than long hair.

"So what are you other brothers doing today?" Jill asked.

"Well I know Finn wanted to get a hair and Elijah said something about applying for a teaching position to make sure that the two of us are kept in check." Rebekah replied. "I swear if my brother gives me detention, he will definitely be hearing about it at home."

"Wouldn't you have to be acting up in class for that?" Jill asked as they met Klaus at the real estate office.

"If it isn't my two favorite women in the world." Klaus remarked. "I think it's about time for us to start shopping. "I've found three of the finest manors in all of Mystic Falls. Sure, they've been uninhabited for a while because no one could afford them, but I want your opinion on the house that we live in because it will also end up hosting your coming out party."

"My what?" She asked. She could only think of one possible meaning for that phrase and she was not gay.

"I thought you were good at history." Rebekah remarked. "A coming out party is something a young girl has to signify her debut in society. It's something that I _never had_."

"There was no time for that, Bekah." Klaus argued. "We were too busy running from Mikael to have any fun. Now he's dead and we can throw this party. You can even bring a date if you want."

"What if I don't want a coming out party?" Jill questioned.

"That's too bad. You should learn to appreciate it." Klaus replied. "I mean you will be the envy of all of the girls at school, especially the ones that don't know that you're a vampire."

"Not only that, it will be a party that will blow anything that those Lockwoods have thrown out of the water." Rebekah commented.

"I guess since I don't have a choice, I have to accept it." Jill admitted. "But you better get me the best dress ever…and several other clothes."

"I can buy anyone thing you want, even your own horse." Klaus told her. Jill considered this. She did like horses, even though it had been years since she had seen one: the last time being on Uncle John's farm. "One of the houses has a stable."

"I do want to know one thing." She remarked. "Are your brothers going to be living with us as well?"

"Yes, but don't worry. If Kol doesn't behave, he'll quickly find himself back in the coffin." Klaus told her.

Within a few hours, the three were in a house. The beds were currently being delivered and would be there by the night.

"I'm going to go see Caroline." Jill announced. "It's not that I don't like Rebekah, but I have the right to have other friends."

"I'm not stopping you." Klaus said. "As long as your friends are civil and quit making attempts on my life, there won't be any problems."

Jill went over to the Forbes residence. While she was there, she overheard Liz talking on the phone. She decided to eavesdrop on the call even though it was police busy.

"Another one? Why do I have a feeling that this has something to do with Klaus? If it is him, we can't do anything about it." She said. "I'll try to get over while the blood is still warm."

Jill knocked on the door and the sheriff went over to it.

"Hi, Sheriff Forbes, is Caroline home?" Jill asked.

"She's at the Grill." Liz told her.

"I can tell you that Klaus was with me all morning and he didn't kill anyone and neither did me or Rebekah." Jill responded. "It may be one of his brothers."

"This town isn't some sort of buffet." The sheriff remarked. "You can't just kill whoever you want."

"I'm trying to get better at it." Jill admitted. "I'll make sure to spread the message. I do have a strange feeling that this has to do with a vampire from out of town."

Jill then headed to the Grill and saw Caroline. She also saw Diana.

"Hi, I know that we haven't officially met." Jill said as she held out her hand. "I'm Jill."

"I'm Diana." The witch stated before she shook it. "So were you really not able to feel any emotions?

"All the emotions that I felt involved Klaus, but I'm better now." Jill promised. "Maybe we can talk some more later, but I really want to talk to Caroline right now."

Jill made her way to the blonde's table.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi…" Caroline replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you." Jill apologized. "I understand completely if you want to kick me off the cheerleading squad."

"I'm not going to punish you for something that you can't control." Caroline stated. "But I really don't like you hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut."

"Rebekah isn't evil and she's my family now." Jill pointed out. "I'm her only friend. She wants to be a normal girl."

"But what about her going after Tyler?" Caroline questioned.

"She's actually not interested in Tyler." Jill explained. "She was just taking care of him because he was a hybrid and Klaus wanted him well-fed. I'm pretty sure that she's more interested in Stefan."

"How do you feel about that?" Caroline questioned as she sipped her coffee.

"I haven't truly seen Stefan since I saved his life." Jill admitted. "I don't know. I think I am starting to have real feelings for Klaus, though."

"How?" Caroline asked. "Klaus is the bad guy."

"Well other than compelling me to turn off my emotions, he has been really good to me." Jill admitted. "And he is really romantic. I don't know what I'm doing with him, but he does make me feel good. So did you and Tyler break up?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "I don't really like how he is sired to Klaus and I don't like him making decisions for me."

"You should give him another chance." Jill suggested before he phone went off. She had just received a text message from Klaus. "I have to go. I need to get a dress for the big coming-out party that Klaus is throwing me. You're welcome to come whenever it is."

She went over to the dress store where she met Klaus and Rebekah.

"So the dress has to be white." Klaus told her. "It's traditional."

"Well I guess having a white dress that's not covered in blood will be good." Jill stated. "So how many people are generally at these things?"

"I want all of your friends to be there." He stated. "They would have to dress accordingly, so Damon worries me a little. Well Damon worries me in general because he's so stubborn. I don't think that I can really give out any more free passes."

"Maybe we should just chain him up." Rebekah suggested.

"I think I can make sure that Damon behaves himself." Jill commented as she began to look over the dresses. "I'll tell Elena not to bring him if he doesn't. Do you think you can not have any hybrids there, other than Tyler? I know that they're not exactly a hot topic for my friends and I don't really like them much either."

"Well I was thinking of using them as the wait staff rather than hiring people." Klaus explained. "But if you are uncomfortable around them, I can make an exception."

The next night, Jill was preparing for the party. Rebekah invited Stefan as her date, which made her a bit jealous. Kol had invited Caroline. She had a feeling that after a night with him, Caroline would run back to Tyler. She went to the door and found Anna.

"I don't know if I can come tonight." Anna told her as she stood outside, unsure of whether or not she could enter. "I have work."

"I'm pretty sure that Klaus compelled the owner to close for the night." Jill argued.

"Well even so, I don't know if I should." Anna admitted. "I do have a history with Kol and I don't want to revisit that or have him pestering me."

"Kol really isn't as strong as you'd think he is." Jill responded. "If he's bothering you, just let me know and I will kick his ass for you."

"I don't think that will be very likely." Kol stated as he came to the door. "Well, hello Annabelle, I haven't seen you in over 100 years."

Jill took a stake and jammed it into Kol's stomach. It caused the Original to wince in pain

"See, I can handle him." Jill replied. "Don't worry about coming here. But could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"Wear something that's not black." Jill suggested.

At the Grill, Mike the owner was preparing to put up the closed sign. Suddenly a young man showed up.

"Sorry, Mac, we're closed." Mike stated.

"I'm actually looking for Matt Donovan." The man said. "My name is Carl and I am a friend of his dad's."

"Matt's not going to be here." Mike explained. "There's this big party and practically all of the young people are going to be there."

"Well that's too bad." Carl said before he grabbed Mike and bit into his neck.

At that time, Diana went to the Gilbert house to see Ric.

"What can I do for you?" Ric asked.

"I got this invite to this party for Jill that Klaus is throwing." Diana replied.

"Yeah I got one too, but I wasn't sure about going because I don't really have a date." He responded.

"Yeah about that…" Diana replied. "I was wondering if you would be my date. I mean it would be mostly a friendly thing and we wouldn't even have to dance together."

Later that night, everyone was in the newly stated Mikaelson Manor, dressed in their finest. Finn was in charge of the announcement.

"Good evening, everyone." He started. "I would like to introduce Jillian Margaret Mikaelson."

Jill wished that she hadn't legally changed her name during the time that she was obsessed with him as she walked down the stairs and was met by Klaus. The two then began to engage in a dance. He was a really good dancer.

Later, Klaus was busy with the wait staff, so Jill went over for a drink.

"You look beautiful." Stefan told her.

"So do you know that you used to be friends with Klaus?" She asked.

"I did?" Stefan asked in surprise. "I don't remember that."

"Have you had vervain recently?" She asked.

"No…why?" Stefan asked.

"I want you to remember whatever Klaus made you forget." She compelled. He had a look of surprise.

"He was my friend…and Rebekah was my girlfriend." Stefan stated in disbelief.

"I just felt that it was something that you wanted to know." Jill declared.

Elsewhere, Matt and Anna were standing by the door. He was wearing a suit and she was wearing a grey gown. It was close to black, but wasn't.

"You know I feel pretty out of place here." Matt commented.

"Well at least you don't have to see your ex here…okay so Caroline and Elena are here, but at least your ex isn't a 1000 year old Original vampire." Anna responded.

At that time, Carl walked through the door.

"Okay, I've never seen you before." Matt commented.

"Maybe you can help me." Carl stated. "I am looking for Matt Donovan."

"I don't know you." Matt replied.

"He's not interested in coming with you." Anna stated.

"He doesn't have a choice." Carl stated as he grabbed onto Matt and rushed toward the door. Anna stood in front of the door, trying to keep it closed.

Jill was with Klaus when she noticed the scene.

"I need to go check that out." She stated as she rushed over.

"I don't remember you being invited." She stated. "Let me go of Matt."

"I'm not doing that. I have someone who needs to see him." Carl said. "There is nothing that you can do to stop me."

She ran behind him and grabbed onto his heart.

"One move and rip this out." Jill threatened. "Now who are you working for?"

"The Order." Carl winced.

"What is the Order?" Jill asked.

"I'm not telling." Carl declared adamantly as Jill ripped his heart out. Luckily, the scene had been far enough away that no one noticed.

Later in the night after everyone had left, Jill went over to Klaus.

"Have you ever heard of something called The Order?" She asked.

"No, I can't say that I have." Klaus admitted. "Is that who our uninvited guest said that he was working for?"

In a dark room somewhere, a man with grey hair and a beard was approached by a woman.

"Master Peter, Carl has been killed." She said. "It seems like there are other vampires in Mystic Falls."

"We'll just have to be smarter then." Peter remarked as he drank from his wine glass of blood.

So what is The Order? Why do they want Matt? What will happen with Jill and Stefan and Klaus? Carl is played by Michael Seater and Peter is played by Joe Mantegna Don't forget to review


	12. Closer to Dusk

Jill woke up for school after spending the first night in her new bed. She wished she could have moved her old bed, but Anna was sleeping in it and she didn't want to kick her out. Klaus was at her side. There were sleeping together, but still had yet to sleep together.

"Good morning, Love." He greeted her.

"So what are you going to do while I am at school?" Jill asked curiously.

"I can find many ways to pass the time." Klaus explained. "I may check in on the Founder's Council since I was among the true founders of this town."

"Maybe you could look into that order that tried to kidnap Matt." Jill suggested.

"Rebekah, Jillian, it's time for school." Elijah called through the house. "You need to be up because we will be leaving in half an hour."

"My brother-in-law is my Biology teacher." Jill complained as she began to get up and headed toward the bathroom. "Don't even get me started on the irony of someone dead teaching about life, and no you can't join me."

She showered and met Rebekah at the foot of the stairs. Rebekah tossed her a bag of blood, which she caught. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed an orange. She had once used her fangs to drink all of the juice out of one, but that just left her with a dehydrated orange.

Elijah drove the two teenage vampires to school. Jill was thankful that Kol had no interest in going to school, because it meant that she would see him less.

"Have fun." Kol teased as they went out the door. As much as she enjoyed causing Kol pain, it didn't make him any less of an ass. She somewhat wondered if there was something wrong with him.

"So I'm surprised that you're interested in school, Rebekah." Elijah remarked. "You never were before."

"Women didn't have rights then." Rebekah pointed out. "I don't have dress like a nun anymore."

"I think I preferred it when you did." Elijah remarked. She rolled her eyes.

"We both have cheerleading after school." Jill stated. "We're not going to need a ride home."

Caroline had already arrived at school and she went over to talk to Matt.

"So, just to be clear, you never saw that guy that tried to kidnap you last before?" Caroline asked him "I mean you never saw him at the Grill?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that he's the one that killed Mike." Matt answered. "I don't understand why anyone would want me. Out of everyone in town, I'm probably one of the most ordinary people. I mean I'm completely human without that looking like another person that Elena has."

"Well I don't know why they're after you." Caroline admitted. "But I definitely won't let them take you."

"I'm pretty sure that my girlfriend won't exactly stand by either." Matt added.

"That's something that I don't get." Caroline remarked. "You broke up with me because I am a vampire just to go out to date a different vampire?"

"It just happened, okay." Matt remarked. "It probably had something to do with working together."

Elena walked into school with Stefan. She had once again spent the night at the boarding house.

"You've never heard of this order?" She asked him.

"I really don't know how an organization of vampires would slip under the radar." Stefan explained. "I also don't know how Klaus wouldn't know anything about it."

"I'll see you in history class." Elena told him. "If we don't know anything about them, we can't do anything about them."

Stefan walked down the hall, looking for any suspicious people that he had never seen before. Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he collided with someone.

"Well this is an interesting way to say hello." Jill commented from the ground.

"Jill, I'm sorry." He apologized as he helped her up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. I was really hoping to be knocked on my ass today. I'll get you back later." She joked as she grabbed her purse. "So what were you doing that kept you from looking in front of you?"

"I'm surprised that Rebekah isn't by your side." Stefan replied. "I thought you two did everything together these days."

"Just because we used to date, doesn't give you the right to make fun of me." She pointed out. "I saved your life. You know I do hope that we can be friends again. I really liked that."

It was at that time that the tardy bell went off.

"Well now we're late." Stefan commented. "But I think that I will take your friendship offer into consideration if we don't get detention. Not that Alaric would do that."

The two walked to class together and Jill took her seat by Rebekah.

"So what is up with you and him?" The Original whispered. It was pretty low. Jill was probably the only one who could hear it.

"Nothing we bumped into each other in the hall and we talked." Jill whispered back. "We were friends before we dated and we really didn't even date for very long."

"If you say so." Rebekah told her quietly. "I just think that you should know that Nik is the jealous type, so you need to be careful what you end up doing."

For her next class, Jill went to Biology. She hadn't even realized that Anna and Diana were in the same class.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She asked them.

"What's this about a new teacher?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, about that, Elijah is now going to be teaching here." Jill told them. "I think it's to make sure that Rebekah and I aren't doing anything that we shouldn't be doing."

"So how big is this original family?" Diana asked.

"They had four sons and Rebekah." Jill explained. "Plus they had a daughter die in Europe and a son killed by werewolves here. There's Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn…and Elijah."

That was at the same time that the suited Original walked into the room.

"Good morning class, you're probably surprised to see me. I am Mr. Elijah Mikaelson." He explained. "Your previous teacher decided to full her dream of being an actress and moved to LA."

Jill had to admit that that was a creative way to get rid of her without killing her.

"So I am going to start with a group project." Elijah continued. "You will be working in groups of…three. I want a presentation on any living species. It can be animal, plant, fungus, protist, bacteria, except humans of course. You groups will consist of whoever you're sitting with."

Jill couldn't help but wonder if Elijah had decided that as soon as he walked in the room.

"Okay, so since we're working together, why don't we do a report on vervain?" Diana suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Anna commented. "We should probably do something else."

"We don't have to go into the supernatural elements of it." Diana added. "I just think that everyone is going to do animals and we should do something different."

Jill looked over to Elijah who was no doubt listening to their conversation. He gave her a nod for some reason.

"Okay, let's do it." Jill agreed. "But we are not bringing any in here. We can meet at my house after I am done with practice."

"Which house?" Anna asked.

"The one that you're staying in." Jill answered.

"Sure, why not?" Diana said. "I can't work again until the will situation is settled. I don't know who he would leave the place to since he didn't have any relatives. I don't know if he even had a will even."

"Then I imagine that it will go up for sale." Jill stated. At that time she noticed a new text from Klaus.

"_Hello, Love. I just bought the local restaurant." _It read.

"And it's been sold." Jill remarked as she showed the text message.

"I'm starting to think that I should quit." Anna replied.

After school, Matt walked out the door and began to head to his truck. As he walked out, he was approached by an African-American man.

"Matt?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Matt replied.

"My name is Ransom. I'm a football recruiter for University of Indiana." The man stated. "I was wondering if you had any time to talk."

"You do know that I'm not even playing this year, right?" The former quarterback asked.

"We've seen you in the past." Ransom declared. "We think that you'd be great for our program."

"I really can't right now, but maybe we can talk about something tomorrow." Matt suggested.

"I will see you then." Ransom declared. The man walked away and Matt was approached by Tyler.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked.

"It was some recruiter guy for the University of Indiana." Matt told his friend. "It's weird since I'm not even playing this year."

"I don't know if Indiana has ever had a good football team." Tyler remarked.

"Yeah, but if someone is willing to offer me a scholarship, I should take it since I can't afford to pay for college otherwise." Matt rebutted. "So anyway, I'm sorry that Caroline dumped you."

"Hey do you want to come out into the woods with and shoot some beer cans?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know if I should trust you with a gun." Matt admitted. "Last time that you had one, you shot my sister. Dick Cheney might be a safer person to go hunting with."

"Okay let me call Dick then." Tyler joked. "So you don't think it's strange that some guy just comes up to and says that he's a recruiter?"

"Well with all of the weird stuff that happens around here, it would be nice if something the good kind of weird happened."

Jill went with her two fellow juniors to her house. Diana got her laptop up and began to look through it.

"Can I get you girls anything?" Miranda asked.

"No, I think we're good, Mom." Jill answered. "But I think that I missed the part where told me how you're back here."

"It's basically the old adage of a person cannot be truly dead unless a body is found." Miranda explained. "Most people don't know that I'm a vampire."

"I have to admit this people coming back from the dead thing is weird to me." Diana commented. "I am a little jealous since my mom died not that long after I was born. The only family that I have, I don't know very well. I have four siblings that I've never met."

"Okay all of this talk about family is depressing me since I don't have any." Anna remarked. "How about we just work on the project?"

"Why does vervain hurt vampires anyway?" Diana asked.

"It's because it grew at the base of the white oak tree that was used in the creation of them. It's the same tree that the stake that killed Mikael was made out of." Jill replied. "So why don't you tell us how you found out that you were a witch?"

"I ended up finding my family's spell book and it told me who the other members of the circle were." Diana explained. "We really weren't all that powerful until Cassie moved to town."

"And how did you learn that you had dark magic?" Jill then asked.

"I don't want to get into that." Diana stated. "We need some poster board."

The next day, Jill was with Klaus as the hybrid presided over the reopening of the Grill.

"Where's Matt?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"He said that he was going to meet some sort of recruiter." Tyler answered.

"Love, I want you to take Tyler to go find him." Klaus instructed Jill. "I have a feeling that this is another trap set by The Order. You should try to find out more information this time."

The two left the restaurant and began to look for him in Tyler's jeep.

"So why do you think that this order wants Matt?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe it's because he's human?" Jill suggested. "But there are plenty of humans in this town and I don't know how they would know that he's and the rest of us aren't."

"Well you did kind of terrorize the East Coast." Tyler pointed out.

"I meant more about the people that live here." Jill clarified. "I may or may not have gained a reputation for what I did. Most people that saw me either don't remember me or are dead."

"Did you and Klaus really kill an entire pack of werewolves?" Tyler asked.

"Well technically Klaus killed them and then they turned into hybrids but they couldn't survive without Elena's blood. I only killed one and that was because he was attacking Damon and Elena, but I did kill a lot of people this past summer on two different continents and for the most part, I liked it."

"Well I know what you mean about blood." He admitted. "It does taste good."

"Right now we need to worry about protecting Matt." Jill told him.

They went to the school and to the football field. There was Matt talking to Ransom.

"What if this guy is the real deal?" Tyler asked as they hid under the bleachers.

"You're a better player than Matt." Jill pointed out. "Don't you think someone would want to talk to you? This guy has to be a fake."

"We could really use you at U of I." Ransom said.

"Isn't U of I Illinois?" Jill asked Tyler.

"Yeah, it is." Tyler remarked. "Let's go in."

Before they could even get to him, a stake flew through the air and went through Ransom's heart. Matt, Jill, and Tyler turned to see Ric holding a crossbow.

"We kind of wanted to see if we could get some information out of him." Jill told him.

"You know I thought this guy was actually the real deal." Matt admitted. "I guess it's just another disappointment in my life."

"Matt if you really want to go to college, I'm sure that you could get some help." Jill replied.

"Not to mention that there are numerous other scholarships that you could apply for." Ric added. "But whatever you do, don't apply to only one school."

"Just what we needed, an afterschool special." Jill snarked. "Do you think it's possible that there would be anything in Isobel's research about a group of vampires called The Order?"

"I'd have to check." The teacher said.

Later that night at the Salvatore house, Damon was helping himself to nightly glass of bourbon when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and let Ric inside.

"What can I do for you, Ric?" Damon asked.

"Jill asked me to check Isobel's research to see if I could find anything out about The Order." Ric explained to him. "I found something."

"Well she's not here right now." Damon pointed out. "But I'm guessing that you didn't want to go to the House of Originals and came here. So what did you find?"

"The Order has been around for approximately one hundred years." Ric explained. "It's an underground group that mostly stays hidden."

"So in other words, it's vampire mafia." Damon commented. "So who is in the Vito Corleone?"

"It doesn't say anything about who the current head is." Ric explained. "I also still have no idea why they would have any interest in Matt. But I do know that they had one of their members pose as a recruiter. I'm pretty sure that we definitely haven't seen the last of them."

In Mikaelson Manor, Jill was preparing for bed.

"So tomorrow is my birthday." Jill announced to the house. "I don't want some huge party though."

"I will make sure that you get a nice gift." Klaus promised. "I'll also do my best to make it a birthday that you will never forget."

In the headquarters of the order, a woman walked inside. She looked around the room.

"Our efforts to retrieve him were once again unsuccessful." A man told her.

"Well you need to try harder." Kelly Donovan said. "I want my son here. I hope that you're also aware what Peter does to those who fail him."

"I understand Mrs. Donovan." The lackey said.

"And while you're at it, I have a body in the car that I need you to get rid of." Kelly added.

So we found out more about The Order in the fact that Kelly is involved with it. What's her connection to Peter? I will let you know that Kelly is NOT a vampire. Also Jill is starting to bond with Stefan again and also Anna and Diana. And Elijah is now a full-time teacher. Please don't forget to review


	13. 17 Candles

Elena woke in her own bed. She knew it was Jill's birthday. Even if she wasn't there in the house, it was comforting to know that she wouldn't miss it like last year. She got dressed and walked downstairs and to her surprise, Jill was in the kitchen while Miranda was making pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked in shock.

"Mom's pancakes are a birthday tradition." Jill answered. "I missed last year and I am not going to miss them again."

Elena was a little surprised that even though Jill was a vampire that she seemed to be not very different

"Klaus let you come here?" The older Gilbert asked.

"I'm his wife, not one of his hybrid slaves." Jill told her sister. "I can go anywhere that I please. He wanted to have a chef make pancakes for me, but I told him that I prefer my mom's any day."

"So how do you feel now that you're 17?" Miranda asked as she put some pancakes on a plate.

"To be honest, I really don't feel all that different." Jill admitted. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can't physically get older. It's something that I've got used to and at least I don't have to worry about never being hot."

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't get to have a big Sweet 16 party like your sister did." Miranda apologized.

"It's fine, Mom." Jill told her. "I really don't want a big party and I've already told him that."

"I'm not sure that he'll listen." Elena stated. "Klaus does seem to like things big after all."

"I'm pretty sure that he also likes it when I'm happy." Jill pointed out. "And I'd be happy if a bunch of people that I didn't know weren't at a party for me."

"Well I don't know if I'd want to go to another party in that house." Elena admitted.

After breakfast, Jill went to the door, only to find Damon behind it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well I'm definitely not here to ask Elena what I should get Elena for your birthday." Damon replied.

"Shoes…Versace, size 7." Jill declared.

"Since when do you like expensive things?" Damon questioned.

"Since I have a husband that spoils me." She responded. "Also tell Stefan to be careful what he gets me. I don't want Klaus to get the wrong idea and kill him."

"You do know that Stefan still has feelings for you, don't you?" Damon inquired.

"Yes, but there is zero chance that I can be with him." She said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to school."

He stepped aside and she stepped out the door. She went to the school and soon found Rebekah in the parking lot.

"Happy Birthday." Rebekah told her as she held a bag that apparently held a dress.

"Gee, I wonder what it could be." Jill stated in fake surprise. "Is this from Klaus?"

"No, this is from me." Rebekah replied. "But it is something that you can wear tonight when he takes out on a date."

"No party?" Jill asked as the Original shook her head. "Okay, that's a bit surprising."

"He wants to keep things relatively quiet." Rebekah remarked. "Come to think of it, you should probably put that on. I don't think that you should keep it in your locker."

"I probably don't have the shoes to go with it right now." Jill declared. "Maybe I can keep it in my car. I doubt someone would be dumb enough to steal that, considering the cameras."

"If they were, we could just kill them." Rebekah added.

"I don't want to kill anyone on my birthday." Jill whined.

Immediately after school, Diana was in Ric's classroom.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" She asked

"We are looking for anything that has to do with The Order." Ric explained as he went through the various paranormal books.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me…or anything, I'd be okay with it." Diana stated. "I mean not here of course because that would be inappropriate, but somewhere that isn't her maybe I don't know."

"I don't really know how I would feel about doing it like that." Ric told her. "And I'd also like to point out that everyone I've ever loved has died."

"Well at least you didn't kill them." Diana argued. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, but if you want us to work solely on a professional basis, then fine."

"I'm gonna go to hell for this." He stated before he pulled her into a kiss.

After they were done kissing, Diana looked over the books. "Okay we probably should now try to find out what we can about The Order." She said.

Caroline was out shopping for a present for Jill. There was no practice because of her birthday and the party that was happening but she didn't know about.

"Well hello there." Someone said to her. "I don't think that we've officially met. My name is Kol."

"You're Klaus's brother." Caroline stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just wallowing around my new stomping grounds." Kol replied. "I think I rather like this century. The women wear a lot less clothing."

Caroline blushed as she noticed he was checking her out. She wanted to slap him.

"So I think you may be aware that my brother is throwing a party." Kol stated. "I am officially not invited, but if I were to show up as someone's date I could enter."

"Yeah, I'm going to say no." Caroline remarked.

"Now you see, I'm not afraid to kill people to get what I want." Kol declared. "I'm going to give you a chance to reconsider. Let's say you turn me down and I don't know…your mother the sheriff just happens to wind up dead. That would be very unfortunate if you were to catch my drift."

"Fine, I'll go out with you, you sick bastard." Caroline sneered. "But if you expect me to kiss you, you've got another thing coming."

"I will see you tonight, my dear." Kol replied as he sauntered off. Caroline wanted to tell Jill about her brother-in-law's harassment of her, but since she needed to keep the surprise up, she couldn't. She wished that she had one of those Original killing daggers, but then she would still need someone human to put it in his heart. She decided to just go back to shopping and hoped that she wouldn't be bothered by anyone else.

Since school was over, Jill wore the dress that Rebekah had gotten her. She wondered why everyone seemed to be so quiet. No one really even told her happy birthday. Adding that to the fact that Klaus was just taking her to her dinner, it all added for a very strange day. Apparently even the days where nobody is found brutally murdered and there are no supernatural problems in Mystic Falls are strange. Still, it was almost as everyone was avoiding her. It couldn't have been because of the whole being obsessed with Klaus thing, because they seemed to forgive her for that.

She went home to find Klaus and apparently no one else was there. Even the hybrids that she despised were strangely absent.

"Happy Birthday, Love." He told her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"I mean there is no one here." Jill explained. "Your siblings are all strangely absent and the hybrids that follow you around everywhere are also nowhere in sight."

"I could have them show up if you want." Klaus suggested.

"No, I just want to know why we're here all alone." She stated. "It's kind of freaky."

"Well I was hoping that you would have some wine with me before we go." He offered. "You know some people believe that for someone's birthday you get them a bottle of wine from the same year that they were born. I must admit, finding a bottle from 1993 was not easy."

"It can't be as hard as finding wine from what 9-something?" She asked.

"Wine does not last that long." Klaus admitted. "But you don't have to get me anything, Love. I would much rather shower you with gifts."

Jill grabbed a pair of wine glasses and he popped the bottle.

After about an hour, they went to the Grill. They were a lot of cars parked nearby and looked to be pretty busy. He must have been doing something right with his owning of it. She walked through the door with him.

"SURPRISE!" The group shouted as they all jumped out. It consisted mostly of her friends, and wasn't a very big party. Jill couldn't believe it. It was a surprise party. On top of that, it was actually a pretty nice thing for Klaus to do.

"Wow, I had no idea this was going to happen." She admitted. "I am really surprised. Was everyone in on this?"

"Kol, I thought I said that you weren't invited." Klaus remarked as he noticed

"You didn't say anything about me coming as someone's date." Kol pointed out.

"He can stay as long as he behaves himself." Jill replied, though she didn't really expect that to happen.

Jill walked around the Grill and noticed that there was a cake. It looked like it was a very delicious cake. She didn't know how Klaus knew that she liked red velvet cake.

Ric and Diana were running late for the party. Some of that had to do with their research and the rest of it had to do with their making out.

"So you really taught Jill how to fight vampires?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, it was around this time last year." Ric explained. "I also had Caroline for one lesson, but she was turned pretty much right after that. Jill is the one who killed Isobel. It upset me at the time, but after a few days, I realized what a bitch she had become, and I was okay with it."

Suddenly, two thuggish looking guys appeared. They were both wearing suits and were very large.

"Excuse me, Sir. We would like a word with you." They stated.

"We have somewhere that we need to be." Diana cut in.

"Stay out of this." One of the thugs told her.

"What seems to be the problem, Gentlemen?" Alaric asked nervously.

"Word is that you killed a member of The Order." The other thug said. "Such an offense is punishable by death."

The man then snapped his neck and drained him of his blood. The only consolation that Diana had was that she knew that he would come back. They then turned her attention to her. She held her hand out and the two vampires that looked like NFL lineman suddenly caught on fire. For once, she decided that having dark magic was a good thing. Once the two were burnt to a crisp, she wondered how she was going to do something about the bodies of two 300-pound men. She couldn't just leave them there. She then decided to try a shrinking spell. That seemed to work and she could throw them away. From there, she decided to take Ric's soon-to-be-reanimated corpse home.

Inside the party, most were unaware of what took place outside, and the ones who were aware, didn't want to acknowledge it at the moment because everything seemed to be under control. Klaus was a little distracted to trying to make sure that Kol didn't make an ass of himself. Jill was glad that she was never really the annoying younger sibling like that. The fact that Damon never had a little sister probably helped. She was sampling some of the cake when she was approached by Stefan.

"Happy Birthday." He told her. "I got you something."

"I hope it's not something too extravagant." Jill stated. "I don't want Klaus to get jealous and kill you."

"I don't think he'd do that." Stefan remarked as he gave her a jewelry box. Inside the little box was a necklace. "I didn't buy this. This was yet another of Katherine's old things that she didn't take with her when she left.

"I'm surprised that she didn't take them last time she was here." Jill commented. "Maybe she never liked them much in the first place."

"Seeing Katherine is probably the biggest bitch in the world, I would probably agree with you." Stefan stated. "Well I just wanted to give you this. I'll leave you alone now."

At that moment, she felt bad for him. She could tell that he still liked her and the feelings weren't completely un-mutual. She literally didn't know what to do about it. There was no way that she could do anything with Stefan as much as she wanted to. She understood what was going to happen when she saved his life. Though, the coming back to and staying in Mystic Falls part was not something that she had anticipated.

"Attention everyone." Klaus remarked. "I would like to announce that we have a special guest here tonight. Please welcome Avril Lavigne."

The singer came out of the kitchen and grabbed a microphone

Jill was shocked that Klaus had actually got her favorite to appear. As a matter of fact, she was a little suspicious as Avril began to sing

_You say that I'm messing you head, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
All because I was I making out with your friend yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're on your knees begging please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good  
But now I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me if you hate me  
You can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I'm been good  
But now what-what the hell_

_What? What? What? What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates yeah yeah yeah yeah  
You never call or listen to me anyway yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play yeah yeah yeah yeha_

_You're on your knees begging please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good  
But now I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me if you hate me  
You can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I'm been good  
But now what-what the hell_

_La la la la la la whoa whoa  
La la la la la la whoa whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good  
But now I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good  
But now I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me if you hate me  
You can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I'm been good  
But now what-what the hell_

_La la la la la la la _

After she was done performing, Avril went over to her.

"Hi." Avril told her as she gave Jill a hug. "I wish Klaus had told me that you got married sooner."

"You actually know him?" Jill asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I know him." Avril explained. "He turned me 50 years ago. He didn't compel me."

Okay, looking back, Jill realized that she probably should have seen that coming. She had seen the pictures of Avril's fangs. She just never suspected such a thing, though that did explain why she still looked like a teenager after ten years.

"So are there any good places to get blood around here?" The blonde starlet asked.

"I don't think this is the best place." Jill admitted. "If you want to eat, you should go somewhere else, because the last thing I want you to do is meet the town council."

She definitely didn't want her favorite singer to be killed by a stake in her heart. After the conversation was over, Jill went over to her husband.

"I wasn't expecting anything like this." She admitted. "And that gift, that's amazing."

"It makes you glad that you're with me and not him, doesn't it?" Klaus asked.

So Avril Lavigne is a vampire here. Even when Stefan is giving out great gifts, Klaus is giving better ones. Plus, Diana and Ric are now together and Diana killed two vampires...and then she literally threw them away. Matt wasn't in this chapter, but he still is important to the current arc. Anyway, don't forget to review.


	14. Our Town

Two weeks had passed. Caroline was in the shower preparing for the day. This time it was her 18th birthday. The only problem is she didn't really feel 18. She still felt 17. She felt the same as she did before. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a vampire and that she couldn't age anymore. No matter how old she got, she would always look like her 17-year-old self. It was actually a little bit depressing. She could never grow up and it was all because of what Katherine did to her. It wasn't fair to her.

She went to the kitchen and found her mother was there. They drank some coffee together.

At the school, Jill was currently decorating Caroline's locker with Anna. The blonde may not have been feeling her birthday, but her friends definitely were.

"When's your birthday anyway?" Jill asked the Goth girl.

"It was over the summer." Anna answered. "I will take late gifts."

"Well I don't do late gifts." Jill replied. "So where's Diana?"

"I'm here." Diana said as she walked up behind them. "This little side project that we did is a little weird and I still even really know Caroline."

"Well there is something that we need to talk about." Anna remarked. "Ric came home late last night and he was in a very good mood and completely sober."

"What does that have to do with me?" The witch asked nervously as she put the sign on Caroline's locker.

"Well you two have been spending a lot of time together." Jill pointed out. "Plus I happened to hear the two of you making out outside of the Grill a few weeks ago."

"Okay, so we might just be together." Diana stated. "You really don't look shocked or disturbed."

"There really isn't anything disturbing about you dating an older guy, especially when you consider that I am married to someone who at least a thousand years on Ric and Anna is a cougar." Jill replied.

"Hey!" Anna responded. "I'm not a cougar."

"You're dating a guy that is much younger than you." Jill said. "By definition, that makes you a cougar. It could be worse, though. At least you look better than Matt's mom."

"I've never met his mom." Anna told them. She looked over the locker which was now covered in pink and purple. "So do you think that she'll like. I can say I wouldn't want this on my locker."

Caroline pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a few seconds. She kind of didn't want to go in. She saw Tyler, which wasn't exactly helping. She opened her car door and got out. She walked over to him and tried to get past him.

"I can't talk to you." Caroline remarked.

"I just wanted to tell you happy birthday." Tyler stated.

"So what are you trying to be my friend again?" Caroline asked. "Do you have any plans to deal with being sired to Klaus? I am not going to share you with him."

"There's nothing that I can do about it, Caroline." He answered. "But he hasn't even asked me to do anything lately. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just don't say anything to me." Caroline told him.

"I understand why you can't be with me." He responded. "I want to put you first, but I'm not sure that I can. I just wanted you to know. If you never want to see me again, I won't talk to you and I'll do my best to stay away from you."

He handed her a bag and she opened it to find a bracelet inside. From there, she decided that she really didn't want to go to school and got back in her car and left.

Jill was a little worried when Caroline never showed up. She went to class and sat next to Rebekah.

"So what were you doing this morning that was so important?" The Original asked.

"I was preparing to surprise Caroline at her locker…and she's either late, or not coming for some reason."

"Well I do know that Kol is into her." Rebekah told her.

"You don't think he kidnapped her, do you?" Jill asked.

"Jill, this is Kol that we're talking about." The blonde reminded her. "I was going to say maybe he was trying to distract her."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd even be good at that." Jill commented.

"Well maybe she was feeling depressed." Rebekah chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"It's the stage in vampire life that I like to call 'Not growing up sucks.'" Rebekah replied. "It usually occurs on a birthday, though this soon is a little early. It happened to me on my 10th vampire birthday, which was also my 28th. It was then that I realized that I would be always stuck in this state of adolescence that you see. This was back when we didn't know the rules as we were the first vampires. It was highly possible that I was the world's first emo person."

"So you think Caroline is going to start acting emo?" Jill questioned.

"I don't know, but I do think that she could use some cheering up." Rebekah admitted. "You should go and see if you can find her after school is over. I have to say that policy of not having practice because of someone's birthday isn't efficient."

"I'm sure that you'll be saying that when it's your birthday." Jill quipped.

"Fair enough." Rebekah agreed. "I am sure that Nik will be disappointed when you don't come immediately after school."

"Well I was away from him for a few weeks." Jill pointed out. "He should be able to handle not seeing me for most of the day. After class is over, I have to plan something that I think Caroline will enjoy."

"I don't think a party is what she really wants right now." Rebekah replied as the bell rang.

After she got out, Jill went to see Stefan.

"I need something from you." She told him.

"What?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"I am gathering up all of Caroline's friends so I can throw her a party that I think she will enjoy." Jill explained. "Speaking of which, do you know where I can find Elena?"

"I think she is playing hooky with Damon." Stefan replied.

At the boarding house, Elena in Damon's bed, wearing nothing but covers. He was similarly unclothed.

"So are we really just going to stay in bed all day?" She asked her vampire boyfriend.

"Hasn't there ever been a day when you just wanted to stay in bed?" Damon questioned as he rubbed her back.

Suddenly her phone started to ring and Damon grabbed it.

"Elena's phone." He answered.

"Damon, let me talk to my sister." Jill said in annoyance.

"It's for you." Damon remarked as he handed over the cellular device. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" The doppelganger asked.

"Where are you?" Jill asked.

"I'm at the boarding house." Elena explained. "Are you calling because I'm not at school?"

"No I'm calling to tell you that I'm planning a party for Caroline. I don't know if Damon should come."

"Everybody loves me." Damon piped in.

"They really don't." Jill responded before she hung up.

Caroline was later walking home after dark. She headed toward her door when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Let me go, I'll do whatever you want." Caroline begged.

"Caroline, it's me." Jill stated as Caroline looked at her captor.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were someone trying to kidnap me." She admitted.

"I am kidnapping you." Jill declared as she handed Caroline a blindfold "I'm taking you somewhere for your birthday. Put this on."

Jill then put Caroline in her car and began to drive. They drove for a distance that was undeterminable to the blonde before stopping. Jill then pulled her to along for a sprint before she stopped.

"Okay you can remove the blindfold now." Jill instructed. Caroline did so to reveal that she was in a tomb in the cemetery with Elena, Anna, Stefan, and Matt, who was holding a bottle of tequila.

"What is this?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"I decided that since you were feeling so down about your birthday that I would have a funeral to commemorate the end of your human life." Jill stated.

"We've got cake." Anna added.

"Okay." The birthday girl responded. "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader." Jill interrupted. "Miss Mystic Falls."

"3rd grade hop scotch champion." Elena added with a smile.

"Friend, daughter, control freak." Anna replied.

"She was kind of bitch sometimes." Matt stated. "No offense."

"And even a little obsessive." Stefan remarked, referring to when they first met. Caroline blushed at that one.

"But she had a good heart." Jill replied. "She was 17. So, now rest in peace so you can move forward with your life."

Elena lit the candles on the cake.

"Now make a wish." Elena ordered. Caroline thought to herself and blew out the candles.

Diana and Ric were at Town Hall. There was a fundraiser to build a new bridge.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Diana asked.

"As a member of the historical society, I'm required to be here." Ric stated.

"I would really prefer somewhere more private." The teenager remarked. "I'm the youngest one here."

"Well to them, you are a student highly-interested in the local welfare." Ric joked. "I mean I like having you here even if there's a chance of us being exposed."

"Ric, my man." Damon replied as he held his hand up. "What don't tell me that no one high-fives anymore."

"What are you doing here?" Ric asked.

"I'm part of the council." Damon reminded him. "I see that you've brought a lovely young lady with you."

Back in the mausoleum, the group was enjoying the cake and the girls were signs of being drunk. Matt didn't drink because he was the designated driver.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Jill asked as she noticed the girl with her phone out. "There's no 3G in the cemetery."

"Nothing." Caroline lied.

"Caroline, you're a bad sober liar." Elena replied. "You're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline admitted. Jill looked at her slightly disappointed. "What? I'm delicate."

Back at the fundraiser, Damon couldn't help but notice that Klaus was there. Finn was with him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He declared.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing, mate." Klaus replied. "Who wears leather to a fundraiser?"

"What do you want?" Damon questioned.

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus replied. "I was just telling the mayor that my family and I would be happy to help protect the town from The Order."

"Mayor, do you realize that this is the guy that ruined your son's life?" Damon questioned.

"I believe that I saved him." Klaus interjected. "He no longer has to worry about that full moon thing. I mean having to use it for the sacrifice was bothersome enough."

Outside of the party, Tyler was on his way to meet Caroline.

"Hey, Mate, how are you?" Kol asked him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"I have something that I need you to do." Kol compelled. "_I want you to bite Caroline. Maybe tell her that you love her, snog with her a little. _After you do that, she'll never trust you and I can be the hero that saves her with my brother's blood. _Now run along_."

Tyler went to the graveyard to go see her. Caroline was lying down on the stone tablet before the door to the mausoleum opened and he walked in. The laughter that had been happening suddenly came to a sudden halt.

"Tyler, you're here." She replied in surprise.

"I didn't mean to crash the party." The hybrid replied looking rather nervous.

"Then don't." Jill told him harshly. She really didn't want the drama that came with him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked the blonde. "It's kind of important."

Jill walked over to Stefan.

"I want to make sure that he doesn't try anything." She whispered to him.

Caroline walked out with him and Jill and Stefan went somewhere to watch from.

Still in the tomb, Matt sat with Anna and Elena.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I want her to be happy." Matt admitted. "I want all of you to be happy and I'm sort that these order people are after me."

"It's not your fault." Elena told him.

"It's completely my fault." Matt argued. "I should go so they don't come here anymore."

"Matt, this is our town." Elena replied. "We are going to protect it and you."

Tyler and Caroline were in the woods together, not knowing they were being watched.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." The hybrid said. "I won't let Klaus or anyone control me. I want to be with you. I also really want to kiss you. I'm not going to let anyone come between us."

Jill had to admit that it was kind of romantic and it made her think of when she was with Tyler.

He kissed her and everything seemed to be going good until he bit her neck.

"You bit me." She told him. Jill jumped down from the tree and rushed over.

"Did Klaus tell you to do this?" Jill asked as she held him up by his neck.

"No, I haven't even seen Klaus today." Tyler choked out. "I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to do that."

"He might have been compelled, not by Klaus, but by one of the others." Stefan offered.

"_I want you to remember who compelled you."_ Jill told him.

"It was Kol." Tyler droned. Jill frantically texted Klaus, telling him to come home immediately before she grabbed Caroline and ran for the mansion.

Once they got there, they found Elijah. He noticed his sister-in-law's nervous expression

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your asshole brother compelled Tyler to bite her." Jill explained.

"Letting Kol out of that coffin was probably a mistake." Elijah admitted.

Klaus then walked in. He did not look very happy.

"I'm here and I had to leave the fundraiser, so what is the emergency?" Klaus replied.

"Tyler bit her." Jill replied, gesturing to her hyperventilating friend. The mark was already looking infected. "Kol compelled him to."

"So you want me to give her my blood to save her." Klaus replied. "Don't mind me if I'm feeling a bit déjà vu."

"I'm not going to make another deal." Jill declared. "You have me and I even do have some feelings for you. You're not the only one, but I will let you know that if you don't help and let her die when you had the power to stop it, whatever I feel for you will be gone."

"I never said that I wasn't going to do it, Love." Klaus stated. "I get it your friends are your family and I'm sorry once again that I took that away from you before."

Jill didn't say anything and just thought it over for a moment. Klaus bit into his arm and held it in front of Caroline.

"Drink up, dear." He instructed. Caroline made sure to do so.

Later that night, after Caroline had left, Jill and Klaus were in their room.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered before he started to undress her.

Anna was in the passenger seat as Matt was driving her home.

"So this is going to be okay." Anna told her. "We've survived everything that's been thrown at us. We'll survive this too."

"You'd be a lot more convincing if you hadn't had three shots of tequila." Matt chuckled. "But what you and Elena said to me did make me want to stay here. I know that I can't fight these vampires, but I am not going to let them push me around like they're trying to do."

"You know we could just go to your house." Anna suggested. "This cougar is ready to pounce."

"Sorry, I don't have sex with drunk girls." Matt told her.

After he had arrived home, Tyler took out his phone and dialed a number.

"I know that you didn't think that you'd ever hear from me and I didn't think that I ever wanted to see you again, but I need your help."

Elsewhere in the order headquarters, Kelly walked into Peter's room. He was once again sipping from his blood. She was pacing rather impatiently and he didn't like it.

"Would you cut that out?" He requested. "Do you need to suck another man dry?"

"No, I'm concerned that no one that we send comes back." Kelly stated.

"Maybe it's time that you go back and get a survey of the situation." Peter suggested.

"I don't want to spy on my son, Peter." Kelly refused.

"He's _our _son, Kelly." Peter reminded her.

How's that for a bombshell? Peter is Matt's dad. That's why The Order wants him. Plus Kol's obsession with Caroline is getting a bit out of hand. And Jill had sex with Klaus, but she does still have feelings for Stefan. And lastly, Anna is a cougar. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Let's Kill Kol

Matt was currently with Anna. The two of them were watching TV together. Well, they were kind of watching TV together. He actually couldn't keep her hands off him. She didn't seem to be in the mood to watch TV.

"You know I'm kind of interested in seeing the movie." Matt told her.

"It's a DVD, we can watch it later." Anna replied as she pressed her lips against his. She then took off his shirt and he removed as he laid her on her back with her black clearly visible. He prepared to take it off when they were interrupted.

"Again?" Kelly asked.

"Mom, I thought you were never coming back." Matt remarked in surprise.

"Well you know what they say. Never say never." Kelly stated. Anna could only think about putting her shirt on and getting the hell out. She also hoped that Matt wouldn't introduce her.

"So, who's this?" Kelly questioned.

"Someone who needs to go." Anna replied. "Matt, would you mind getting off of me?"

She got up and grabbed her top off of the floor. She wanted to get out as fast as possible and went out through the back door. She actually felt a lot like a teenager. An embarrassed teenager, but a teenager none the less.

Jill was studying at her house. It was easier for her to do it there than when she was with her new family…mostly Kol, but she also needed to study for Biology and she wanted to be away from her teacher. Klaus didn't quite understand her desire for school, but she wanted to graduate at least once so she could have a sense of accomplishment. She also really wanted to go prom, even though she would have several chances to do it in the future. It made sense to her.

Anna walked through the door hanging her head low.

"What's up?" Jill asked.

"I just got out of the most embarrassing situation of my life." Anna explained.

"You're over 400 years old, I don't buy that." Jill stated.

"I've never had my boyfriend's mom walk in on me having sex with him." Anna replied.

"Kelly is back?" Jill asked in shock. "She really needs to work on her timing. She did that same thing to Caroline."

"What do you know about her?" Anna asked.

"Just I know that she likes younger men and not the way that you do." Jill explained. "She also only thinks of herself. She didn't even come back for Vicki's funeral."

"I want to try to avoid her." Anna admitted.

"That would probably also involve avoiding Matt." The brunette pointed out. "How about you study with me to help take your mind off things?"

"What are you studying?" Anna questioned.

"Biology." Jill answered as Anna cringed. "It could be worse. I could be studying Anatomy."

"Why are you here, anyway?" The Goth questioned.

"I don't want to be in the same house as my teacher when I'm studying." Jill explained to her friend.

"But you History teacher lives here." Anna pointed out.

"Well one: I don't have a test in History and two: Ric isn't here. He's probably out somewhere with Damon or Diana…or both." Jill explained.

Elsewhere, Ric and Diana were out on a double date with Damon and Elena. It looked kind of strange, especially since the girls weren't really friends.

"So, this is awkward." Elena commented.

"Well we just need to find something interesting to talk about." Damon suggested. "I'm not sure whether or not we should kill Klaus. What does everyone think? There is no wrong answer right now."

"Klaus really hasn't been much of an issue lately." Diana remarked. "I mean ever since Mikael was killed, we really haven't had any problems with him."

"Yeah, and as far as I know, he is treating Jill well." Elena agreed.

"If anything, we should do something about Kol." Ric responded as he took a sip from his beer. "I mean he put Caroline's life in danger for his selfish reasons."

"Okay, then we need to kill the littlest Original." Damon remarked. "We should see if Klaus still has some of those daggers."

"Kol is still Klaus's brother." Diana pointed out. "I also don't think that the rest of them would be too thrilled about it either."

At the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah went into Rebekah's room while Klaus was in the shower. She was on her computer and listening to music. For someone that spent most of the 20th century in a coffin, she was really adapting to the 21st century well.

"Can you turn that down?" Elijah requested. "I want to talk to you."

Rebekah begrudgingly did so and also closed her laptop

"So what is so important that you must interrupt me, Big Brother?" Rebekah asked him in annoyance.

"I think we should do something about Kol." Elijah explained. "He's once again a bane to our existence."

"So what? Do you want me to get him for you so you can discuss the situation civilly like men?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"I was actually thinking we should put a dagger in his chest." Elijah suggested. "It would be better for all of us and I don't think that we can get him to behave."

"Aren't the one that says working things out is important?" Rebekah quizzed. "I don't want to kill Kol. I just want him to stay out of my room."

"Okay we can try to reason with him." Elijah agreed. "But I need you to get a dagger from Niklaus in case that doesn't work."

"Why me?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"Because you're the only member of the family that he actually trusts." Elijah responded.

"He trusts his wife." Rebekah pointed out.

"Yes, but she is not here right now." Elijah countered. "Speaking of which, you should probably studying as well rather than whatever it is you're doing."

"Darwin was a British scientist that said humans and apes shared a common ancestor." Rebekah responded. "People called him a lunatic and an atheist."

"And what's natural selection?" Elijah asked.

"The superior species wins out." Rebekah stated. "I do not need to study this stuff because I already know it."

That afternoon, Caroline noticed that she got some weird text from Tyler. He was telling her to meet him in the cellar. She had no idea why, but she went there anyway. He met her at the door.

"Alright, Tyler what am I doing here?" She asked in annoyance.

"I need to apologize." Tyler replied.

"You have a lot more to do than apologize." Caroline spat. "You let yourself be compelled by him. You didn't think to drink vervain or think 'hey maybe I should run away from this guy. You let yourself become a pawn and I will not accept your apology."

"I know." Tyler replied as he walked further into the cell. "And that's why I called him."

"Daddy." Caroline stated as she noticed Bill.

"Hi Caroline." He greeted her.

"I thought that since he can resist compulsion, he could help me learn to resist it and also resist the sire bond that Klaus has over me." Tyler explained. "I am so sorry that I hurt you Caroline."

Back in the Grill, the group was preparing to figure out how they could a silver dagger.

"We still have that one that we used on Rebekah, don't we?" Elena asked as Diana through a dart right at the bull's-eye. "How do you do that?"

"Accuracy spell: I could probably throw from even farther and still hit the target." Diana answered.

"Yes, I think we do still have the dagger." Damon declared. "But I'm still not able to use it on him and Kol is an Original, so we need to put some kind of plan together to kill him."

"How do we know that Klaus won't just take the dagger out after we use it on him?" Ric asked as he too threw a dart, but nowhere near as well as Diana had.

"We should probably try to convince Klaus to help us." Elena agreed.

After she was done studying, Jill went to the boarding house. She didn't even know if anyone would be home, but she went anyway. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Stefan.

"I need to pick up the clothes that I left here." She told him. "But I want to wash them first. Sharing a home with five siblings is not fun when it comes to laundry."

"I'm surprised that you would have any room for them." Stefan quipped. "They're still in your old room."

"So did your brother ever get any better alcohol?" She questioned as she stepped inside.

"You have to be the only one that I know who has never liked it." Stefan replied. "Would you like some blood?"

"You know what I think I would." Jill answered as she went to her former room. Stefan went to the blood storage and grabbed a bag for her. He went upstairs and saw that she was naked. He closed the door and stepped out for she exited wearing a robe. "I decided to watch the clothes that I was wearing as well."

Matt was finally ready to talk to his mom and went to her room.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I decided that I would be a responsible adult and come back." Kelly stated.

"You know that I'm an adult too, don't you?" Matt inquired.

"You know I don't always tell you this Matty, but I love you." Kelly said to her son. "I want you to give me another chance."

"Why should I give you another chance?" Matt asked. "You've already drove my girlfriend away."

"You should give me another chance because I am your mother." Kelly responded. "And you really need to stop dating floozies like that."

"You know insulting my girlfriend is not a good way to get on my good side." Matt pointed out.

Back in the mansion, Rebekah knocked on her brother's door.

"What is it, Bekah?" Klaus asked.

"Elijah wants us to talk to Kol about his behavior." Rebekah stated as she looked around the room for the dagger.

"I suppose he has become a bother." Klaus agreed as he went to his shelf and grabbed a dagger."

"Are you sure that's what we should do?" Rebekah asked.

"The thing about him being turned at 16 is that he never reached full maturity." Klaus explained.

"We should really try to talk to him." Rebekah suggested. "You can't just dagger him."

"Well I'm sure that I could." Klaus replied. "But I suppose that we could do this your way and have an intervention."

Having finished their double date, Elena and Damon went to the boarding house to look for the dagger.

"Hello." Jill greeted them. She was still in her bathrobe.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in surprise. "And why are you wearing a bathrobe?"

"I am doing my laundry." Jill explained. "So what are you up to?"

"We want to kill Kol." Elena replied.

"You would need a dagger for that." Jill pointed out. "You also need a human to put it into him."

"These are all things that we know." Damon replied. "And you would be able to put it into him without dying."

"I would rather just smack him around a little." Jill admitted. "Maybe Stefan will help you."

Inside the cellar, Tyler was chained up. Bill wanted him to turn.

"I can't control myself when I turn." Tyler argued.

"You can't seem to control yourself normally." Bill countered as he grabbed as ax. "So how about you turn or I kill you?"

"Daddy…" Caroline interrupted.

"I have to be tough, Care Bear." Bill declared. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Anna eventually made her way over to Matt's for dinner. She was not sure about it, especially considering how she and Kelly had met, but she where there anyway. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're Anna, right?" Kelly answered. "I wish we met under…different circumstances. You look very pretty."

"Thank you, Mrs. Donovan." She replied.

"Oh please, call me Kelly." The woman stated. "You can come in."

Not needing an invitation, she stepped in. She went to the dining room where Matt was at the table.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kelly asked.

"I think I'll just have a bottled water." Anna responded as she took a seat at the table. She looked at Matt, trying her best to hide her nervousness. It wasn't quite working for her as she shuffled her hands.

"So I guess you must have moved here pretty recently." Kelly remarked.

"Yeah, my mom and I moved her about a year ago." Anna declared. It technically was not a lie.

"I'd love to meet her some time." Kelly offered.

"You can't." Anna frowned. "She's dead."

"Aww, you poor thing." Kelly coddled.

"Mom, can we just eat?" Matt requested.

"So do you still work for the Grill, Matty?" Kelly asked. "I heard Mike was killed."

"Yeah, it was bought by this guy named Klaus." Matt explained. "Anna works there too. That's where we really got to know each other."

Kol walked into his house. When he entered the living room, he noticed Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn all sitting down.

"What's all this?" Kol asked.

"We're here because we're your family Kol and we care about you." Rebekah told him.

"I don't understand." Kol replied.

"It's simple. You've been killing way too many people and your stunt with Caroline and Tyler went a bit too far." Elijah said to him.

"Is this a bloody intervention?" Kol asked.

"You're causing all of us a lot of trouble, little brother." Klaus told him. "We need you to stop creating such a ruckus."

"I don't have to listen to any of you." Kol argued.

"There will be consequences if you don't." Klaus stated, brandishing the dagger.

In the boarding house, Ric was loading the dagger into his crossbow. Jill had just finished her laundry and was also dressed.

"You still would have to hit him in the heart with that." She pointed out.

"I think I know the spell that can help with that." Diana replied. "I can usually the same accuracy spell that I used with the darts."

"We would still have to find him." Jill then told them. "I guess I'll help, but you better not hit me."

"That's what the accuracy spell is for." Diana reminded her. "I'm sure that it will work."

Kol had fled the house, wanting to get away from all of his siblings. He started to move towards Caroline's house, but Jill had anticipated that he would go there. She grabbed him and through him to the ground.

"What are you so pissed about?" He asked her

"You put my best friend's life in danger so could fulfill some sick hero fantasy." She told me. "I think that you can understand why I am pissed."

"I'm older than you and also stronger." Kol boasted.

"You think that you would have learned by now." Jill replied as she grabbed him and held him. "Now!"

Diana came out of the shadows and shot the dagger at him, hitting him straight in the heart. Jill moved out of the way as soon as it did as to not be hit by the tip. Kol fell to the ground as he quickly desiccated. Jill then took out her phone and dialed Klaus's number.

"Hello, Love." He answered. "How are you and have you seen Kol by any chance?"

"My friends and I just got finished daggering him." Jill explained. "Do you want me to bring him back to the house?"

"Yes, I suppose you should, but Rebekah won't exactly be happy about that." Klaus stated.

"It's his own fault." Jill argued.

"Just bring him back." Klaus requested. "I don't think that he was ready for this century. Or maybe he's just too much of a bastard for anything century really."

Jill took Kol to the house while carrying her laundry bag over her shoulder. Once inside, Klaus put his body in one of the coffins. Rebekah did look unhappy.

"He's not dead, Rebekah." Jill stated. "This is for the best. He was causing too much trouble."

"I guess you're right." Rebekah agreed.

"So you'll never guess who I saw at the Grill." Damon told Stefan as he returned to the boarding house.

"Who?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I happened to see Kelly Donovan." Damon explained.

"I thought that she left and was never coming back." Stefan replied. "Did you find out why she was here?"

"No, she wasn't drunk enough." Damon answered.

At the hospital, Bill was pulled in after being attacked by Tyler in his wolf form. It seemed like their first session was a bust.

"Can you save him, Dr. Fell?" Caroline asked.

"I can, but I need your help." Dr. Fell answered. She took Caroline to a room and stuck a vervain needle into her.

After Matt had gone to bed, Kelly took out her phone and called Peter.

"So not only is Matt's girlfriend a vampire, but Klaus is also in town." Kelly explained. "I think you may need to prepare your secret weapon."

"If they come here, I will make sure that it is ready." Peter stated as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a white oak stake. "Keep surveying the area. I'll send someone for him in a few days."

Now Kol is temporarily dead. He will be back in the future. Plus Peter has a white oak stake. You know that is going to be trouble. So which of the Originals is he going to kill with it? You need to review to find out.


	16. Into The Dark

Caroline woke up and noticed that she was hooked up to a machine. She saw Dr. Fell.

"You know I should have seen this coming." Dr. Fell told her. "You healed from a wound that should have killed you. Of course you probably wouldn't have been turned if I was around."

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked.

"I just need a little more blood." The woman replied. "Don't worry, your father is fine."

"Why are you taking my blood?" Caroline questioned.

"Because I know it can help me save as many patients as possible." Dr. Fell stated. "I don't like it when I lose a patient and if I had had some blood when you were brought in your friends wouldn't have had to. The council doesn't know about what I do."

Jill was currently with Rebekah on a late night shopping trip. The blonde needed some retail therapy after her brother was put in a coffin.

"Rebekah, I hope you're not made at me." Jill stated.

"Well Kol is probably the biggest git out there, but I don't think that he deserves to be put back inside of the box so soon after Nik let him out." Rebekah declared. "But I guess I'm not mad at you."

"What were we going to do about him?" Jill asked. "We can't have him here. He's too much trouble."

"How about we just buy as many outfits as we can carry?" Rebekah suggested. "I don't want to talk about any of my brothers, which includes your husband."

"Rebekah, have you had…you know…sex since you were revived?" Jill questioned.

"I don't know if that's really something that you need to know." Rebekah replied.

"I think I can take that as a no." Jill replied. "We really need to get you laid."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Rebekah questioned. "There aren't exactly a bunch of men waiting to jump into bed with me."

"We can go to a local frat house." Jill suggested. "Only this time, we won't kill everyone or anyone."

"I only sleep with vampires after a bad experience many centuries ago." Rebekah explained.

"Then we'll kill one person, but you better not change your mind." Jill suggested.

"You don't have to do this for me." Rebekah told her. "I don't want to have one of those one-night stands either. It doesn't sound very fun to me."

"Okay, but going a hundred years without sex sounds really hard to me." Jill commented.

"It's hasn't really been that long since I was in a coffin in suspended animation for ninety of those years." Rebekah reminded her.

"So what was that like?" Jill asked curiously.

"It was nothing." Rebekah explained. "I felt nothing. It was basically like being asleep but without any dreams. It's not something that you want to feel."

"That must be what Kol is feeling." Jill stated.

"You know what, let's go to that frat house." Rebekah stated. "A little casual sex won't hurt us I guess."

"You're having sex. I'm married." Jill reminded her. "I know it's not the perfect marriage, but I still respect it enough not to cheat on him."

"That would probably be a good way to find out what it feels like to have a dagger in your heart." Rebekah told her.

The two of them then went to a frat house and Jill turned a guy for Rebekah to have sex with. It was adequate at best. The girls knew that they could keep a new vampire around so they killed him after they were done with him and buried the body before they returned home.

The next morning Bill got out of the hospital. He didn't know where Caroline was, but he needed to get back to helping Tyler. It wasn't long before he came face-to-face with Kelly Donovan.

"Bill, I didn't know that you were back in town." She told him. "You look good."

"Why thank you, Kelly. I didn't know that you were back in town either." Bill replied.

"So what are you doing right now?" Kelly questioned. "Do you have any plans?"

"I actually do have some plans." Bill replied. "I'm sorry that I can't talk right now."

"What's the rush?" Kelly asked flirtatiously.

"Kelly, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm gay." Bill told her.

"That doesn't really matter to me." Kelly replied as she pulled him into a kiss. He tried to push her off, but found himself losing energy. There was nothing that he could do to get her to stop. His heart started to beat faster before it suddenly stopped and he fell limp. Kelly licked her lips as she put his body near the wall, completely unaware of the vampire blood that had been in his system at the time.

Caroline was walking out of the hospital, having not seen him when she went to pick his up. She was shocked when she found his body.

"Daddy? Please wake up." She said as she shook him only to find his heart was beating. A few seconds later he suddenly woke up. It should have surprised her considering that she knew her blood had healed him. "Daddy? What happened? You need blood."

"No." Bill told her. "I'm not going to complete the transition."

"But that means that you'll die." Caroline explained to him. "You can't die. I don't want you to die."

"I was supposed to die when Tyler attacked me." Bill told her. "Just take me home. I know what is going to happen and I am ready to die."

She felt a tear run down her face as she took him to her house. She put him in his old bed. She knew that she needed to tell her mom about it. She called her with tears in her eyes. After Liz came over, she knew that there was someone else that she needed to call. It was not going to be easy for her to be the bearer of bad news.

Elena was currently sitting on a table at the Salvatore house while Damon was pacing the kitchen and Stefan was having a drink.

"So Kelly is back and I think we need to find out why." Damon remarked.

"Here's a thought." Stefan suggested. "Maybe she just misses her son."

"She didn't come back for her daughter's funeral." Elena reminded him. "But last time she was here was because she was out of money. Maybe she just ran out of money again."

"She seemed to have plenty of money last night when she ordered some very expensive bourbon." Damon pointed out. "I think that something is up and we should really find out what."

"Okay, let's say that she is up to something for argument's sake." Stefan responded. "Just how are we going to find out exactly what she is up to?"

"I'm going to go somewhere and compel her." Damon replied.

"Don't you think that if she were up to something that she would be on vervain?" Stefan suggested.

"Also what are we going to do about Matt?" Elena asked. "Would we tell him that we suspect that his mom has ulterior motives for being back in town?"

"We don't really need to bring Pretty Boy into this." Damon told them. "Okay I just got a crazy idea. What if Kelly is in some way connected to The Order?"

"That's completely ridiculous." Elena told him. "Kelly may be kind of shady, but I doubt that she even knows about vampires, much less that she's affiliated with a mob of them."

"Well I am still going to look into it." Damon remarked. "You know, I probably could have been a detective at some point. Maybe I'll do it sometime in the future because we can't be here forever. Detective Damon Salvatore has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Just tell me what I need to do." Elena instructed.

Elsewhere in town, Jill had invited Anna and Diana over to her house because Rebekah wanted to have a girls' day out and also throw Jill the bridal shower that she never had.

"Have either of you talked to Caroline?" Jill asked. "She wasn't answering her phone."

"I haven't heard from her." Anna stated.

"Well I guess it's her loss." Rebekah declared. "We should really get going. We have a lot to do today and I've a feeling you girls are going to love it."

"What are we doing?" Diana asked.

"We are going to the spa." Rebekah stated. "I want to check out one of them to see if they're really as good as the television says that they are."

"Well I'm the only one that here that has ever been to a spa." Anna replied. "I think it really depends on the place and how it's run."

"Well I can assure that I will be a lot nicer if everything goes well." Rebekah stated before the four of them left the Original manor and headed to the spa.

Caroline was at home, she had just got off the phone with her father's boyfriend. So far she hadn't been able to get who killed him out. She heard a knock on the door and found Tyler.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Sometime after he got out of the hospital, someone killed him." Caroline explained. "He doesn't want to complete the transition."

"I'm sorry that I brought him into this." Klaus stated. "This is all my fault."

"Tyler you were trying to get better." Caroline told him. "I know that this is a pretty big setback, but I think that you can do it."

At the manor, Damon knocked on the door. He wasn't sure if he could get any real help from Stefan or Elena, so he would get it from someone else.

"If it isn't someone that I am not very fond of." Klaus stated.

"Believe me, the feelings are mutual, but I have a theory and I need your help investigating it." Damon explained.

"And why should I help you when you spent so much time trying to kill me?" The hybrid asked.

"Because I do think that it could be in your interest." Damon replied. "I think that Kelly Donovan is somehow affiliated with The Order."

"I am getting rather annoyed with them." Klaus admitted. "What gives you this suspicion?"

"Well these order people are after Pretty Boy and suddenly his mother shows up." Damon replied. "It all seems kind of fishy to me."

"And what do you propose to do about it?" Klaus asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could have a drink with her and try to get some information out of her." Damon suggested. "She doesn't know you and while she may be on vervain, alcohol seems to be an equally good way to get information out of someone."

"I suppose that I could help you." Klaus remarked. "Of course, I don't know what this woman looks like."

"I can help you with that." Damon told him. He looked around the house which was quiet. "So where's Jill right now anyway?"

"Rebekah is taking her and her friends on some sort of girls' day out." Klaus explained. "I think they were going to a spa or something."

The girls walked into the massage parlor and Rebekah compelled her way past the counter. The four of them went into the locker room from there and all started to undress.

"So does that mark hurt?" Jill asked Diana, referring to her hand.

"Not really." Diana answered. "I know that it looks weird, but it hasn't been much of a factor because I try to stay away from dark magic."

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked curiously. "You have all of the power in the world and you choose not to use it."

"Because I know that dark magic can corrupt you and I don't want that to happen." Diana explained. "I don't want to be bad especially after having a father that tried to kill all witches on Earth."

"Well at least your father didn't try to kill his own children." Rebekah commented.

"He wanted to kill everyone but his children." Diana pointed out as she wrapped herself in a towel. "I'm pretty sure that there would have been consequences if we hadn't killed him."

Klaus went to the Grill and found that Kelly seemed to be spying on Matt as he was working. It did look kind of fishy to him.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked.

"No, I was just sitting here." Kelly replied. "Not looking to buy anything right now."

"Well perhaps I can interest you in a free drink." He offered.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" Kelly asked.

"I definitely can." Klaus replied. "I own the place after all."

"You must be Klaus then." Kelly replied. "My son has told me about you."

"That would be me." Klaus confirmed. "So about that free drink, what can I get you? Beer? Bourbon? Whiskey?"

"Are you coming on to me?" Kelly inquired.

"No, I'm just being hospitable." Klaus answered. "I happen to be married to a lovely young woman. Besides, I see the ring on your finger."

"I happened to be a widow." Kelly lied.

"Ah, I see. My mistake." He responded.

"I think I'll pass on the offer." Kelly replied. "I should be going."

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Klaus compelled.

"Yes." Kelly replied as she got up.

Back in the Forbes house, Caroline sat near Bill on his deathbed.

"Dad, before you die, do you think that you can tell me who killed you?" Caroline requested.

"There's something else that I want to tell you first." Bill replied. "Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean that I don't love you. You didn't choose this and probably didn't even know what you were doing when you turned. I want to know that I do love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She replied as she gave him a hug.

"I will tell you who killed me." Bill replied. 'It was Kelly Donovan."

A little later, Kelly was at home as Matt walked in from work.

"How was work?" She asked him.

"It was okay." Matt replied. "What were you doing talking to my boss?"

"He was just being nosy." Kelly answered before Matt went to his room. She then took out her phone. "I think it's time to send them here. People are beginning to suspect things. They're already on their way. That's good thing then."

Elsewhere, Caroline had tears roll down her cheeks as Bill succumbed to the lack of blood. She then took out her phone and used it call Jill.

Jill had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Caroline, where are you? She answered. "I tried to call you earlier. You missed out on an amazing day at the spa."

"Matt's mom killed my dad." Caroline explained. Jill froze. She didn't even know that Bill was in town, much less dead.

"Whoa back up a little. When did this happen?" Jill asked. "Why was your dad even here?"

"He was trying to help Tyler fix his sire bond." Caroline explained. "He asked Tyler to turn and Tyler attacked him. Then Dr. Fell kidnapped me and took some of my blood and gave some to him. Sometime after he got out, Kelly killed him and he refused to transition so he's dead now."

"What are you going to do?" Jill questioned.

"I am going to get even." Caroline responded. "I am going to kill her and I might need your help because I don't know what she did."

"Okay I help you, but I think this is a bad idea." Jill replied. She hung up the phone and looked at Rebekah, Anna, and Diana. "I have to go. But you should have fun."

Caroline walked into the Donovan house. She was very angry also vengeful. She found Kelly was seated on the couch.

"Hello, Caroline." Kelly answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure that you know why I'm here." Caroline stated.

"I actually have no idea." Kelly replied, feigning innocence. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Matt."

"How about I say this in a way similar to that movie you always used to show us when we were little." The blonde proposed. "My name is Caroline Forbes. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Ah yes, Bill was a wonderful meal for me." Kelly laughed.

"What do you mean meal? Are you a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"No my dear, I am a succubus." Kelly explained. "And I get stronger after I feed."

Caroline charged at her and Kelly easily threw her to the ground outside. Caroline got back up and before Kelly a leg off on a chair. She broke Caroline's neck and prepared to stake her before Jill got in the way before Kelly put the stake in her heart. She fell to the ground.

Matt came outside just in time for the members of the order to come and grab him.

About an hour later, Jill woke up and pulled the stake out of her chest. Caroline was seated beside her.

"That wasn't fun." Jill replied. "Where did she go?"

"I think she left and took Matt with." Caroline explained. It was at that time that Diana walked over to them.

"You know I suspected that they would eventually get him." The witch said. "So I went and put a tracking spell on him."

"Do you know where he is?" Jill asked.

"He's in St. Louis." Diana explained.


	17. The Order

"Alright then we need to get to St. Louis as fast as possible." Jill responded.

"I think it may be better to formulate a plan first." Diana suggested. "We don't know how many vampires that we're going to be up against."

"Okay, I think I know a good way to get help." Jill stated. "I know something that just might work. Bring whoever wants to fight to the manor."

Jill went home to the mansion and found Klaus.

"Where have you been, Love?" He asked her.

"I've been with a stake in my heart so the past hour. I think." Jill answered. "While I was out, The Order took Matt, but I know where their headquarters is."

"Where is it?" Her husband questioned.

"It's in St. Louis." Jill answered. "There's probably going to be a lot of vampires there. That's exactly why I want to take the hybrids."

"I need to assemble the family." Klaus suggested. "I don't like the fact there is a secret organization of vampires, especially when they are trespassing."

"You should probably bring Kol back, because we may need all the help we can get." Jill stated. "And I think that our primary goal needs to be making sure that Matt gets out alive."

"I understand." Klaus replied. "Let me assemble them."

Rebekah walked down the stairs.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Rebekah, I think I want you to stay here and guard the home front…and Elena who is definitely not going." Jill told the blonde.

"But I want to help." Rebekah pouted.

"You would be helping." Klaus argued. "I need someone to protect the doppelganger from possible attacks. She is very important and she is also Jill's sister."

"I'm sure that Damon will probably stay here." Rebekah offered. "He follows her around like a puppy."

"You are stronger than Damon, sister." Klaus stated.

"Rebekah, please just do it for me." Jill begged before she went upstairs to pack for the trip.

When she came downstairs, Diana, Tyler, Anna, Caroline, Ric, and Stefan were all in the living room.

"We are definitely going to need to take the plane." Klaus remarked.

Damon was with Elena in the boarding house. She knew Matt had been taken, but also realized that there was nothing that she could do. Damon was staying behind as well to make sure that she was safe. They were currently in bed together.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go?" Elena asked him.

"I thought about it, but my place is here with you." Damon remarked.

"As is mine, apparently." Rebekah interrupted. She didn't seemed perturbed by their state of undress. "I've been assigned to protect you while your sister is gone. Do me a favor and don't go putting yourself in dangerous situations."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Elena argued.

"That's one thing that I would believe if not for your track record for attracting trouble." Rebekah told her. "You can keep doing what you're doing. I'll be downstairs unless you want to make things more interesting."

"Get out." Damon demanded.

"If I see anything I haven't seen, I'll throw a dollar at it." Rebekah remarked before she headed downstairs.

Soon after, everyone that was going to St. Louis was in the plane and Klaus was flying. Kol and the hybrids, excluding Tyler were in coach and everyone else was in first class. Elijah was copilot.

"So this mission could be very dangerous." Jill told everyone. "If anyone wants to back out now, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm not letting them get away with taking my boyfriend." Anna declared.

"He's my boy." Tyler chimed in.

"We used to date." Caroline reminded everyone.

"I've got all of the weapons." Ric stated.

"I think it's good to have a witch." Diana responded as she held Ric's hand.

"That just leaves you, Stefan." Jill remarked.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" Stefan asked. Jill sighed and went inside of the bathroom with him.

"So what's so important that you can't say it in front of everyone else?" Jill asked, sounding irritated.

"I want to tell you that I'm doing this for you." Stefan explained. "I want to save Matt, but I'm mainly doing it for you."

"Stefan, I don't know if I can love you like you love me." Jill told him.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way." Stefan replied. "I will follow you into battle and protect you."

"First, let me point out that I'm stronger than you." Jill noted. "And second, that's pretty dumb."

"Well love makes you dumb sometimes." Stefan told her.

In St. Louis, Matt had arrived in the lair of The Order.

"What am I doing here, Mom?" Matt asked Kelly. "Why is it that these vampires want me of all people? Why are you working for them?"

"I think it will all become clear to you when you meet the head of The Order." Kelly told him as she walked through the door with him.

"Hello, son." Peter told Matt before drinking from his glass of blood.

"Dad?" Matt replied in shock. "You're the head of The Order."

"I am." Peter answered. "I've done a lot of things. I've worked my way up from the bottom."

"And now you want to turn me into a vampire so I can join you?" Matt asked. "I'm telling you that that's not going to happen."

"I'm not going to forcibly turn you." Peter explained. "That is not how one joins The Order. You have to be turned willingly, like when I had your mother suck out of my soul years ago."

"I'm a succubus. I eat the life-force of men." Kelly added to clear up Matt's confusion.

"None of this makes any sense to me." Matt replied.

"Then let me explain it to you." Peter responded. "It goes back ten years when I first discovered The Order. I was intrigued by it. They actually erased my memories of it, but then I discovered it again and tried to find out how to get in. I would also like to point out that we of The Order will only give you the vampire blood. We won't kill you."

"So what you want is for me to want to be a vampire and then kill myself?" Matt asked in disbelief. "That's never going to happen."

"You may say that now, but we have ways of persuading you." Peter explained. "Like for example, we plan on keeping you here until you change your mind. How many days with food or water can you really take? And there are other forms of torture that we can execute."

"My friends will come for me." Matt threatened.

"I don't think that they'll be able to save you." Peter told him. "There are over one hundred vampires in this facility. The chances of them even getting to you are slim to none."

The plane landed in St. Louis. Everyone soon got off of a plane and Klaus approached Diana.

"So where is he?" He asked the witch.

"I don't know the exact location." Diana admitted. "If had a personal item of his, I could make this a lot quicker for us."

"Did it not occur to you to go inside of his house and get one?" Klaus questioned. Diana blushed.

"I have something in my bag." Anna offered.

"Maybe we should go to a hotel and plan an attack strategy before we rush into things." Jill suggested. "After all, all of the greatest battles are won by strategic maneuvers."

"Fine, we will plan for the night." Klaus agreed, moving to her side. "By the way, everyone needs to be properly fed with human blood. That includes, you Stefan. We cannot have anyone slowing us down in our plan to take down The Order."

"You can still go back." Jill told Stefan.

"No I can control it." Stefan argued.

"How about this?" Jill remarked as she walked over to him. "_You will control your thirst for blood when we get done here."_

Once Klaus and Jill were in their hotel room, the Original brought that into question.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"Because we are good terms with the Founder's Council right now." Jill answered as she sat down on the bed. "Stefan has jeopardized things with them once before and we don't need him to do it again."

"I could kill all of them." Klaus offered.

"That would mess things up with everybody else." Jill explained. "Other than needing to get rid of Kol, possibly by sending him somewhere else, I like things the way that they are now."

"We are going to have to leave eventually." Klaus reminded her. "Especially, since you were kind of in the middle of puberty when you were turned."

"Well thanks for reminding me that I'll never get any taller." Jill muttered.

"You're beautiful how you are now." Klaus told her. "Besides, I bet if there was something that you couldn't reach, you could just jump for it."

Back in Mystic Falls, Elena and Damon were watching a movie. They didn't like the fact that they had to share the house with Rebekah while everyone else was away.

The doorbell rang and she got up.

"I really wish that I could be there with them." Elena complained.

"But then you wouldn't be able to see the greatest of _Bend It Like Beckham._" Damon quipped. "What better than watching a movie about a sport that Americans don't care about?"

"I feel like they were trying to make these girls lesbians, but changed their mind at the last minute." Elena commented.

"Ah, my favorite dinner." Rebekah remarked as she reentered the room. "Pizza and delivery boy: relax, I didn't kill him. And if I have to stay behind when I'm actually useful in a fight, so do you."

"You don't have to stay here." Elena replied.

"As your bodyguard, I need to be wherever you are." The blonde explained. "And you two are so much fun to annoy. I also happen to think that this movie would more entertaining if the girls were lesbians. You know one thing that surprises me about this time is that it's generally okay for women to kiss, but not men."

In St. Louis, Diana was in a room with Anna. Anna opened her bag and pulled out what appeared to Matt's letterman jacket.

"Will this work?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it should." Diana stated as she began to murmur the words to the spell. She closed her eyes before she eventually came across a spot. "I know where we need to go. Though, I do wonder how we're going to get there."

"I think there's a shuttle bus out back." Anna replied. "Do you think Matt is okay?"

Inside, Matt was currently being beaten by one of The Order's vampires.

"You know the best part is I can keep doing this because I just have to inject some blood in you if you get too injured." The vampire remarked.

"This is not going to make me want to turn." Matt winced.

"We'll just see about that." The man replied.

The shuttle was headed for the old factory where The Order had their headquarters. Klaus was driving and Jill was standing up.

"Alright, it's time to get ready." She stated. "The hybrids are going to go in first."

"Why should we listen to you?" One of the hybrids asked.

"Listen to her." Klaus ordered.

"Now we need to do our best to make sure that nobody dies here." Jill continued. "That's why we have a lot of the weapons. Diana, do you think that you can find Matt's exact location?"

"I can try once we get inside." Diana declared as the bus came to a stop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our location." Klaus replied.

"Tyler you're going to enter in the second wave." Jill told her ex-boyfriend as the other hybrids charged. He looked confused. "I'm holding you back because I don't expect them to survive. Does everyone have their weapons? Alright let's go."

They all entered the building and noticed that the hybrids were getting slaughtered.

"Okay now that we're in, I'm going to go try and find Kelly." Jill stated. "Everyone else knows what to do."

The group separated. Diana activated her spell to find Matt. Anna followed behind her.

Matt was still with the vampire torturing him. It was really starting to hurt and really taking a lot out of him.

"You can stop this." The vampire told him. "All you have to do is submit."

"You can go to hell." Matt spat. "I told you that I'm never going to do it."

"Well that just makes it more fun." The vampire told him as he took a whip to Matt's back, causing him to cry out in pain. It was at that time that the door flew open and Anna and Diana stood on the other side.

"Let him go." Anna said menacingly. The captor only smirked before Diana started to give him an aneurysm and he fell to the ground. Anna freed Matt from the chair that he was tied to and broke a leg off to stake the enemy with.

"Get him out of here." Diana instructed. "I have a spell so no one will see you until you get out."

Anna grabbed onto him and suddenly the two turned invisible.

Caroline was with Tyler. They were about to enter the fray.

"Caroline, I have something to say to you before we go down there." He told her.

"I don't think we have time for this." Caroline argued.

"Caroline, just listen to me." He ordered as he grabbed onto her. "I just wanted to tell you that if we don't make out of here alive, I love you."

The two of them kissed before they ran into battle. There were a lot of vampires. Luckily, they had an edge with Ric's vervain grenade.

Jill went around the upper portion of the building. She knew that the woman might be ready for her, but she wasn't going to be caught off-guard again. She was going to get payback. She found a door that said Kelly Donovan on it. It was locked. She decided to do something cool and kick it open. Because of her strength, she caused the door to fly off its hinges.

"I killed you." Kelly replied. "I put a stake through your heart."

"It didn't take." Jill replied as she rushed over to Kelly. "Now I just need to find out how to kill you."

"Please don't." Kelly begged. "I was just following orders."

"I don't care if you were or not." Jill replied as she tore Kelly's heart out. "By the way, that was for killing Caroline's dad."

Jill looked for anything that could be used to help find out who the leader of The Order was. She looked through Kelly's phone and noticed several calls to someone named Peter. She then remembered that Matt's dad was named Peter and realized everything. She called Klaus.

"So I'm pretty sure that the head of the order is Matt's dad." She told him.

"That would explain why they wanted him." Klaus remarked. "I think I'm getting closer. I hope to see you soon, Love."

Jill went to take on some of the other vampires. She noticed one seemed to have the upper hand on Stefan. She dashed over and ripped its heart out from behind.

"I believe it was my turn to save you." She told him. "I think we're even now."

Klaus found what he believed to be Peter's office. He opened the door and saw Peter at his desk.

"So it seems that we are finally going to meet, Klaus." Peter remarked. "I suppose that you're here to try to kill me."

"I don't think that there will be any trying involved." Klaus boasted as he entered the room. Peter pressed a button and some sprinklers went off and Klaus fell to the ground as he was burned.

"I figured that since you're a hybrid, vervain wouldn't work and neither would wolfsbane, so I mixed them." Peter explained before he reached into his desk and pulled out the white oak stake. "I suppose that you know what this is. It's the only way to kill an Original."

Klaus tried to move but he was in so much pain as he was backed against the wall. Peter jammed the stake…only to notice that it didn't hit Klaus. Instead the stake was in Elijah.

"Brother, no." Klaus cried. At the same time, the sprinklers went. The stake and Elijah both burned up and a fire formed in Klaus's eyes. Peter knew that he was in trouble as Klaus changed into a wolf and tore him apart.

Downstairs, Diana had an idea.

"Everybody get out." She ordered. Everyone exited the building and Diana held her hand out, setting the whole building and every vampire inside ablaze. Kol and Finn noticed someone was missing and Klaus was weeping.

"What happened to Elijah?" Kol asked nervously.

"He had…a white oak stake…Elijah's dead." Klaus cried. Jill had to hold him tight. For someone that didn't like to show emotions, he really looked upset. The good news was that other than the hybrids, Elijah was the only casualty. Jill didn't know how she was going to tell Rebekah.

"Elijah was a noble man." Jill declared. "He loved his family to the point where he gave his life for his brother."

After everyone was back in Mystic Falls, Klaus looked over to Jill.

"That witch is very powerful." He told her. "It's a good thing that she's the only one here."

"Why is that?" Jill asked curiously.

"Because Balcoin witches get more powerful in numbers." Klaus explained. "I remember you telling me that she and her sister were able to kill their father together. If all six of Blackwell's children were to unite, it could mean the end of the world."

So I was going to have another chapter that went into the Origins of The Order, but I scrapped the idea. Instead, the next chapter will be a Christmas episode. I wonder if you've figured out who the final villain is going to be yet. PLease don't forget to review.


	18. It's An Okay Life

Christmas was approaching in Mystic Falls. Decorations were going up and the Mikaelson Manor seemed to be no exception. Jill was currently decorating the inside of the house with Rebekah and Klaus.

"I love Christmas." Rebekah stated as she handed Jill a stocking.

"Don't tell me that you believe in Santa Claus." Jill remarked.

"Please, Nik and I were around when the term was first invented." Rebekah explained.

"I could dress as Santa Klaus if you want." The blonde man suggested.

"You'd be sleeping alone if you did that." Jill told him. "By the way, I will kill anyone who gets me a Furby."

"What is a Furby supposed to be anyway?" Rebekah asked.

"I happen to think that it's supposed to be some sort of demon." Klaus commented. "I can't believe that they decided to bring them back. I thought killing the creator of them would send a message."

"So are you really going to invite everyone here for Christmas dinner?" Jill asked.

"Of course I am, especially since Kol is in the Pacific Northwest." Klaus responded. "The point of Christmas is to spend time with your friends and family. Just because Elijah is no longer with us doesn't mean that we cannot celebrate."

"Okay, but I have to do my shopping soon." Jill announced. "I am also going to say that I'm going alone."

"Okay, well I hope that you don't take too long." Klaus replied.

"Wear this when you go out." Rebekah told her as she put a Santa hat on the young vampire's head. Jill thought it looked stupid, but decided to go with it.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to find suitable gifts in Mystic Falls, so she went to the Valley View Mall in Roanoke. She wasn't really expecting to see anyone that she knew. So needless to say, she was surprised when she came across Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Christmas shopping." Stefan answered. "Nice hat, by the way."

"There's that slightly amused vampire face again." Jill laughed.

"You know, you're a vampire too now. I don't think you can say that." He pointed out.

"So do you have any idea what I should get Damon?" Jill asked him, ignoring that comment.

"I don't think you would be able to find what Damon wants here." Stefan replied. "You wouldn't really be able to buy it from anywhere."

Jill then realized what he meant.

"Well I wouldn't be able to buy it if I was human." Jill corrected. "I probably should buy Damon some good tasting alcohol. So I don't know if you've got the invitation yet, but we're having a big Christmas dinner/party at the mansion."

"I'm surprised to hear that Klaus celebrates Christmas." Stefan told her. "I always saw him as more of an Ebenezer Scrooge type."

"Well maybe he was visited by three ghosts at some point." Jill suggested with a smile on her face. "So while we're sprouting out Christmas clichés, do you ever wonder what things would be like if you and Damon never came back to Mystic Falls."

"I haven't." Stefan admitted.

After he was done shopping, Stefan went home. Damon was currently with Elena. It wasn't Christmas yet, so he wasn't lonely. He was kind of thinking about what Jill had said. What would his life be like if he hadn't returned to Mystic Falls when he did?

"Hello, Stefan." A voice said. He looked to see Lexi in his living room.

"Lexi, how can you be here?" Stefan asked in confusion. "Am I just imagining you or are you back to life again."

"Neither, I'm a ghost." Lexi told him. "I'm here to show you what Mystic Falls would be like if you hadn't come back."

"You're kidding, right?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Nope, and be warned you're the only one who can see or hear me." Lexi told him. "Why don't you start by going downstairs?"

Stefan went down the stairs and he happened to find that he wasn't alone in the house.

"Uncle Stefan." Zach said. "I didn't know that you were coming home for Christmas. I was already expecting company from someone else. When did you get in?"

"I just got here." Stefan improvised as there was a knock at the door. Zach opened it and Liz Forbes was standing outside. Zach greeted her with a kiss.

"Liz, this is my nephew, Stefan." Zach explained. "He got in just before you did."

"I actually need to go right now." Stefan stated. He went outside as Liz went in. He then looked to Lexi. "So Zach would still be alive and dating Sheriff Forbes?"

"Yeah, but a lot of the good things end there." Lexi explained.

"But if wouldn't Damon have come back eventually to try to open the tomb?" Stefan asked.

"He did open the tomb." Lexi explained as they began to walk. However, he did it without any of the relationships that were formed from you. Then Founder's Day came. The council still set off the device, only you weren't there to save him."

"So you're telling me that Damon's dead?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but that's not all that you're going to see." Lexi explained. "Come on, let's go to the Grill."

The two walked down to the restaurant. He had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. He went inside and looked and noticed it wasn't very crowded.

"Just who am I looking for here?" Stefan questioned.

"Look a little closer." Lexi instructed. "Try looking at the bar."

Stefan looked at the bar and couldn't help but notice someone practically sleeping on it. He went over there and realized who it was.

"Jill?" He remarked. She looked up at him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" Jill slurred. She was obviously drunk. "Are you that guy from the strip club?"

"No." He told her. "How did you get like this? You shouldn't be here drinking on Christmas Eve."

"Look you don't even know me!" Jill yelled at him. "I lost my mother, father, and sister at 15. My aunt is married to worst person on Earth and I'm pretty sure that my boyfriend is cheating on me!"

"Let me get you home." Stefan offered as he reached for her arm.

"Don't touch me." Jill threatened as veins appeared under her eyes. She was still a vampire. "Get away from me."

The few patrons were staring at them. He knew that he needed to leave.

Once he was outside, he noticed that Lexi was once again there with him.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Well for starters, you didn't save Elena from the car crash and she drowned. That left Jill with Jenna, who ended up marrying Logan Fell." Lexi explained. "She did end up dating Tyler, but that ended. After Founder's Day, she began to date Mason, who is the boyfriend that she was talking about. Katherine found out about this and turned her as a punishment. Katherine did end up leaving upon realization that Elena was dead to keep running from Klaus. Anyway, Mason ended up cheating on her with Caroline, which brings us to where we are now."

"Is Caroline still alive?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, she's still alive." Lexi replied. "You can go see at the Lockwood's Christmas party."

The two went to the Lockwood house. Carol noticed Stefan as she was letting people in.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, I'm Zach's nephew." Stefan answered. "I'm in town for the holidays."

"Well in case, come in." Carol invited. He walked in and looked around. It looked like the typical version of a Lockwood party.

"So where's Caroline?" He asked Lexi, not seeing the blonde anywhere amongst the house's guests."

"Try checking upstairs." Lexi suggested. He went up the stairs and heard some sounds. It sounded like sex and a bed rocking slightly. They suddenly stopped.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Caroline remarked.

"No one is going to find out about this." Mason told her.

"Are you sure that Jill doesn't expect anything?" Caroline asked.

"Why do you care?" Mason questioned. "You haven't been friends in over a year."

"I know, but she's just lost so much." Caroline admitted.

"Well if she put out more, I wouldn't be doing this with you." Mason replied. "Her loss is your gain and I know that you like it when I do this."

"You're right." Caroline agreed. "I just don't want anyone to know about this."

"No one will." Mason promised.

Stefan couldn't hear anymore and walked away.

"So are you saying that I had something to do with Jill and Caroline becoming friends again?" He asked.

"Well it was kind of your relationship with Elena that pushed the two of them back together." Lexi responded. "But they never repaired their friendship. Jill didn't have any friends until Anna came, but she was killed by the Founder's Council as well. Of course, they disbanded after Mayor Lockwood was killed."

"I didn't know that I had affected so many people." Stefan admitted.

"What I'm saying is just because Jill doesn't love you the way that you love her, doesn't mean that don't belong here." Lexi replied. "You may still have a chance one day. Who knows? Do you want to see more or do you want to go back?"

"I've seen enough." Stefan told her. "I want to go back."

Stefan suddenly found himself back in the boarding house, right as Damon and Elena entered. He was kind of glad to see the two of them.

"What are you so happy about?" Damon asked.

"I just know that I saved both of your lives and I'm glad that I did." Stefan responded.

"Looks like someone is in the Christmas spirit." Damon quipped. "I like it. It's better than you being your normal broody self."

"We should get going." Stefan told them.

"And just where would we be going, little brother?" Damon asked.

"We've been invited to a Christmas party." Stefan explained.

That night, everyone was seated around the table as Klaus served a Christmas ham to them along with various side items and rolls.

"So where exactly did you send Kol?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He's off in the other side of the country." Klaus explained. "Hopefully he can entertain himself there."

Kol was in Washington, just outside of a town called Chance Harbor. He had come from a place called Forks, and was able to confirm that there were no vampires there like a certain book series suggested, just a lot of rain. He found a girl with reddish brown that was by herself and thought that she seemed like she would be a good meal.

"Hello, my lovely." He told her. "What would your name be?"

"Scarlett. Scarlett Palmer." The girl answered.

"You're not going to scream." Kol compelled.

"You're right. I'm not." Scarlett answered before she began to chant. Kol could feel himself growing weaker as his thirst for blood went away. She had turned him human.

"What did you bloody do to me, you twat?" He demanded.

"Fire." Scarlett replied as she held out her hand, revealing the same mark that Diana had. Kol suddenly was set ablaze. After that, three males appeared. They all had the same mark on their hands."

"Are you okay, Sis?" One of them asked. He had long, curly brown hair and fair skin.

"I'm fine Douglas." Scarlett answered. "Sean, Xavier, did you find the other two?"

"I found one of them." Sean answered. He had spiky hair. "Cassie Blake is in town. However, our other sister Diana Meade left a few months ago."

"We should find a way to lure her back." Xavier added. He had curly hair too, but it was shorter and his skin was lighter.

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlett agreed.

What a way to be introduced to the other Balcoin children. The final villains are here. And to show how powerful they are, Scarlett killed Kol with very little effort. There was a Christmas episode. Scarlett, Sean, and Douglas get their names from the Secret Circle books. (Scarlett was actually Cassie's sister). Scarlett is played by Mandy Musgrave, Sean is played Justin Berfield from Malcolm in the Middle, Douglas is played by Jack DeSena from All That (who also voiced Sokka on Avatar), and Xavier is played by Brendan Robinson from Pretty Little Liars. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Bloody New Year

Cassie Blake was in Chance Harbor. It was just after Christmas. She kind of wished that she had some family that she could spend the holidays with, other than Diana, they were all dead. She had spent Christmas with Adam, and Ethan and the rest of the circle. She didn't understand why Diana wouldn't come back. She knew that she had settled in some place in Virginia, but she still missed her sister, even though they had only just recently found out that they were sisters. All she had gotten was a Christmas card. Apparently, things weren't much better there as there were vampires.

She stepped outside of her house to get the paper, because even though she didn't read it, her grandma's subscription was still in effect. As typical with Washington weather, there was snow on the ground. It had to be something that she liked about living in Chance Harbor.

"Hey, are you Cassie Blake?" Scarlett asked her.

"Yes..." Cassie answered wearily. She didn't know what to think about the brunette.

"My name is Scarlett Palmer." The brunette said. "I think you're my sister."

"Stay back." Cassie warned her, not wanting to come across another of John Blackwell's children, other than Diana.

"I don't want to hurt you." Scarlett told her. "I just want to talk to you, I'm all alone and I heard that you were too. I came to find my father, but I heard that he was dead."

"You're really all alone?" Cassie asked, not 100 percent believing her.

"Yes, so can I come inside and talk to you?" Scarlett requested. Cassie wasn't sure if she should trust the girl, but decided to let her inside to get out of the cold. She didn't see Scarlett smirk as she entered the house. The first part of the plan was in motion.

Back in Mystic Falls, Diana walked out of her house. She was planning to see Ric to see if he was free to go to the Lockwoods' New Year's Party. As with many things, it was going to be her first New Year that she didn't spend in Chance Harbor.

Jill was preparing some lunch when Klaus walked into the kitchen.

"How would you feel about going to New York to see the ball drop in Times Square?" He asked.

"I kind of have always wanted to see that." Jill admitted. "But would we be going alone?"

"Well I know that Rebekah is coming with us." Klaus stated. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"No." Jill answered, as she flipped her hamburger.

"It's both the best and worst in all of the States." Klaus explained. "Manhattan is a great place, but Brooklyn kind of sucks."

"I don't want her to be alone on New Year's Eve." Jill stated.

"Maybe we could bring Stefan along." Klaus suggested. "Bekah has always had a thing for him."

"I guess we can bring him along." Jill agreed. She was kind of nervous to bring Stefan since he was in love with her. She also didn't know any other single guys that she could hook Rebekah up with.

"Are you okay, Love?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jill replied. "So are we going to get a hotel?"

"I was thinking we could get a nice suite, but we would be there to watch the ball drop, especially since I have already acquired VIP passes." He explained.

"How can I say no?" She asked. "Okay let's go. I'll tell Stefan about it."

Jill exited the house after she was done with her lunch. From there went to the boarding house. She walked in the door and was met by Damon.

"I need to see Stefan." She stated.

"Are you here to claim his love?" Damon asked.

"I actually came to ask if he wants to go to New York to see the ball drop." She replied. "So is he here?"

"He's in the shower." Damon answered with a smirk.

At the Grill, Anna was checking out her new schedule. Once looking at it, she was filled with anger.

"You have me working on New Year's Eve?" She asked Matt.

"Hey, if I have to work it, you should too." Matt told her. "At least this way, we'll be together on New Year's. It's going to be a pretty busy night, especially since outside gives a good view of the fireworks."

"Well, I guess there are worse places to spend New Year's Eve." Anna agreed. "And maybe we can go somewhere after we close up."

Back in Chance Harbor, Cassie was looking over Scarlett as she sat at the table drinking some hot chocolate.

"Do you really not trust me?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I trusted John Blackwell and he wanted to kill every witch without dark magic." Cassie stated as she noted the mark on Scarlett's hand that was like her own.

"Well I don't want to kill anyone." Scarlett lied convincingly. "I was kind of interested in meeting the rest of your circle though."

"The circle actually hasn't been complete in a while." Cassie admitted. "So do you have dark magic like I do?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the best control of it." Scarlett responded. "Why isn't your complete? Did somebody die?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason." Cassie explained. "One of the members of the circle, who also happens to be our sister, left town a few months ago because she couldn't handle dark magic."

"Well I felt the same way sort of." Scarlett told her before taking a sip of her drink. "I mean dark magic was just another way that made me feel less normal. As if being gay wasn't enough."

"Wow, that wasn't something that I was expecting." Cassie admitted.

"Yeah, and magic makes it hard to find a girlfriend." Scarlett replied. "But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. You probably haven't had the easiest love life with magic."

"Yeah, apparently having sex with my boyfriend released a curse on the circle." Cassie explained. "I don't know if this is the best place to look for a girlfriend."

"Well I mainly came to see you." Scarlett admitted. "I don't know how long I am staying."

In the boarding house, Stefan finally came downstairs.

"Well if isn't the man of the hour." Damon remarked. "This young lady needs to talk to you."

"Jill?" Stefan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on behalf on my husband." Jill explained. "We're going to Times Square for New Year's Eve and he wants you to accompany Rebekah as her date. He has already got VIP passes."

"I need some time to think about this." Stefan admitted. He would like being with Jill, but not if Klaus was also there. "How about I call you?"

"Well we need a decision pretty soon." Jill remarked as she went out the door. As soon as she left Damon spoke up.

"So do you have some plan to steal the love of your life back?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can be with Jill, partly because I think Klaus would kill me." Stefan remarked. "And maybe everyone else but her. I don't want to make Klaus angry…but I still love her. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"All I can say is I'm glad that I'm not in your shoes." Damon admitted.

"Well thank you for sage advice." Stefan spat.

"I do think that you should go with her, only because when you're not around her, you're so depressing. This way you can be around her and I won't have to be around you."

On New Year's Eve, Stefan, Jill, Klaus, and Rebekah found themselves in New York. They were inside of a suite. There was a view of Times Square from the window even though they would be there in person.

"I love New York." Rebekah beamed. "It looks a lot nicer than it was the last time I was here."

"That's because they have street sweepers now, Bekah." Klaus told her. "You know this will be Rebekah's first time watching as well."

"I wanted to see it in 1912, but you wouldn't let me." Rebekah argued. "We were in England at the time. I wanted to take a boat, but Nik insisted on waiting for the Titanic's maiden voyage."

"I didn't realize that it was going to sink." Klaus replied. "Nor did I think that the captain wouldn't know how to use a bloody icebreaker."

Elsewhere, everyone was going to the Lockwood New Year's Party. Elena was with Damon, Diana was with Ric, and Caroline was with Tyler. Damon was even not wearing leather for a change. He wasn't dressed up, but he wasn't wearing leather. All of the girls were wearing nice dresses. Diana couldn't help but wonder how a family like the Lockwoods celebrated New Year's. There didn't appear to be some big TV with a countdown on it and there were no real New Year's decorations. She wondered if it was just another excuse for a Founder's Council meeting.

"You okay?" Ric asked her.

"Yeah, this is just my first New Year's Eve away from home." She remarked. "It's kind of hard to believe that everyone is okay with us."

"Well I don't think people are very judging in this town." He stated. "So are you at least going to home?"

"I'll probably do it around midnight." She answered. "Though, I'm not going to stay up until for midnight there."

In New York, the four were planning to go out to the square. There was a concert beforehand. Klaus grabbed Jill's hand.

"So are you ready to ring in 2011?" He asked her.

"Yeah, this feels like one of the longest years ever." Jill admitted.

"Well it's just one of many to come." Klaus explained. "May you have many more in the future."

"So what are you looking forward to most about this new year?" Rebekah asked.

"Well it would be nice to have a year where nobody dies on me.' Jill admitted.

"Well you don't have to worry Nik or I dying." Rebekah told her.

"I wish I didn't, but if there are any more of those white oak stakes, I do have to worry, as well as worry about dying myself." Jill explained.

"Well you could worry and be a nervous wreck or you could just enjoy life." Stefan suggested. "You have a better chance of not dying than you do of dying."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Jill told him. "You always knew the right thing to say to me."

"We should be going now." Klaus interrupted. "We don't want to miss the festivities."

Jill could detect a hint of jealousy in him. She knew that wasn't good and things were definitely dicey at the moment. Maybe she did have feelings for Stefan, but she was married…to Klaus, the most powerful vampire/werewolf hybrid in the world.

There were numerous acts playing the concert. Jill tried her best to be excited. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing Stefan at midnight. It was what they both wanted since they first got together. They had never really had a chance. It seemed like a kind of a tragic love affair without anybody dying.

At the party, Damon and Elena were dancing. Damon probably would have preferred a party with more energy, but Elena preferred something more subdued because there was less chance for violence.

"I think we should kill Klaus." Damon told her.

"And why do you want to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Well the way I see it, if we kill him, Stefan can be with your sister." Damon explained.

"The only way to kill Klaus is with a white oak stake." Elena pointed out. "And that is currently something that we don't have. Besides, if we kill Klaus to further our own goals, are we really any better than he is."

"Yeah, but who knows how many people that he has killed." Damon tried to argue. "It would be good."

"Damon, we both know that you're not exactly the poster boy for nonviolence." Elena reminded him. "We can't kill Klaus and we shouldn't. I don't like him with my sister or using my blood to create hybrids, but really what are we going to do about it?"

"Why do you have to be right?" Damon asked as he spun her around. "I just really want her with my brother."

"I think we all would prefer Jill with Stefan, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen." Elena explained. "Let's just try to have a Happy New Year and not worry about it."

In New York it was nearing midnight. Rebekah's attempts to get Stefan alone with her and she and Klaus were getting a drink.

"Stefan, I'm not going to kiss you at midnight." Jill told him.

"Then kiss me now." Stefan urged. "One kiss and if you feel nothing, I'll leave you alone."

"Stefan I don't..." She started before he cut her off with his lips. She kissed him back and Klaus managed to see it. She broke apart and ran after him. "Klaus, wait. The truth is I think I still have feelings for Stefan, but I do have feelings for you as well. I don't know who I want to pick."

"Well I could kill him." Klaus suggested. "That would make it easier for you."

"It would also make me resent you a lot more." She argued. "Don't kill him and don't compel. Give me some time to figure this out. There's a pretty good chance that I would still pick you."

"When was the last time that you had blood from a human?" Klaus asked. "I think you need to indulge in it once again. Let's go find someone to feed on. It'll be fun."

Jill sighed and the two of them went off to find some random person to eat. They both drank from different sides of the person's neck. She had to admit that it was strangely romantic in a twisted vampire kind of way. As the ball dropped, the two of them pressed their blood-covered lips together.

Minutes earlier at the Grill, Matt and Anna were watching the TV together. It was surprisingly dead for the night and Anna had already locked the door.

"Well I guess this night wasn't as busy as I thought it would be." Matt admitted. "Still you have to admit, this is kind of romantic."

"I guess it is." Anna agreed. "So do you have any resolutions for the coming year?"

"I think not dying is a good resolution for the year." Matt joked. "And I also want to graduate, but I'm in pretty good shape to do that."

"Lucky you, I still have another year." She pointed out.

"It's not my fault that you chose to enroll as a sophomore." He told her. "You could probably follow me to college and go to a high school around there. Though, first I'd have to find out where I was going to college."

"You know I could probably get you into any college that you want to go to." Anna offered. "If you want to go to Ohio State, I can get you into Ohio State."

"I don't know if I would feel that I deserved it if you did that." He admitted. "I mean if I got in, that would probably mean that someone else didn't get in."

"Well if they're stupid enough to only apply to one college, they probably don't deserve to go anyway." She argued. "I just want to help you get wherever you want to go in your life. I know this relationship probably won't last, but if I can help go on your way, I want to do it."

"Do you think you can get me into Alabama then?" Matt requested. "They are the reigning national champion after all."

"I'm pretty sure that I can." Anna replied with a smile. "But you're really going to have to bring it to compete there."

Cassie had brought Scarlett to the boat house. The New Year was a few hours there, but the restaurant wasn't very busy at the time. The other members of the circle were wary about Scarlett.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Scarlett requested.

"Where would we be going?" Cassie asked.

"There's just this place out of town that I stayed for a few days." Scarlett explained. "I think I left something there and I would appreciate it if you came with me."

"Sure I guess." Cassie agreed. "I'll give you a ride there."

"You don't have to do that." Scarlett told her. "I think we could walk there and it would safer than driving."

"I've got chains on tires." Cassie explained. "We'll get there faster and it will be safe."

The two drove to a motel just outside of town. Once they got out of the car, they were met by Sean, Douglas, and Xavier.

"Cassie, I would like you to meet our brothers: Sean, Douglas, and Xavier." Scarlett introduced.

"You said that you were alone." Cassie pointed out.

"I lied." Scarlett stated. Cassie braced herself to fight, but Scarlett and Xavier both grabbed her hands and she felt a dark presence take over her.

"This feels good." Cassie replied as she lit the hotel on fire. She didn't even care if there was anyone inside of it.

"We need you to get Diana to come here." Sean stated.

"I can do that." Cassie replied as she called Diana.

"Cassie, I was just about to call you." Diana stated.

"Diana, I need you to come back right away. Something's wrong and it's going to threaten the rest of the circle." Cassie told her frantically.

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I can." Diana promised. Cassie hung up the phone and smiled a wicked smile.

Looks like Cassie has been claimed by the dark side and Diana is walking into a trap. Also Jill admits that she still has feelings for Stefan. Choosing between him and Klaus is not going to be easier and you guys are not alone in shipping Stefan and Jill. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Everlasting Night

Jill was in bed with Klaus on the morning of January 2nd. They had returned to Mystic Falls the previous day. They were both naked.

"What are you thinking about?" Jill asked him.

"I was just wondering how you could possibly have feelings for Stefan." He responded.

She sighed. She didn't really want to talk about it that early in the morning.

"Stefan and I have long history." She explained. "He was the first vampire that I ever met. He was the only one to give me a real birthday present last year. It was something that had been building up for years."

They then heard the doorbell ring.

"Bekah, could you get that?" Klaus called through the house. Rebekah wasn't there though. She was out hunting and Finn was…somewhere. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Jill stated as she put on her robe. She went downstairs and answered the door. She hoped that it wasn't Stefan

It wasn't. It was Diana.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"I need to ask a favor of Klaus." Diana replied.

"What kind of favor?" Klaus asked her, having rushed downstairs. He was wearing a pair of pants with no shirt. Diana blushed.

"I need to ride in your plane to Chance Harbor. It's the town where I came from." Diana explained.

"And why do you need to be there?" Klaus asked.

"My sister told me that my circle is in trouble." Diana remarked. "I already feel like I abandoned them, and I need to be there."

"If there is going to be a battle of any sort, you'll need some reinforcements." Klaus deduced. "I'll bring Stefan along, because I don't care if he lives or dies."

Jill frowned. She thought part of it was so she could try to resolve things with Stefan, but she did feel that Klaus did want Stefan to die.

"We will leave tonight." Klaus added. Diana then left.

"Why do you want to bring Stefan along?" Jill asked.

"Because I think that you need to get over him and preferably as soon as possible." Klaus told her. "And if he dies, it would make things easier for you."

Jill had to admit that it kind of made sense to her. He was fighting fair, which was kind of surprising for him. He had promised that he wouldn't kill Stefan, but he probably wouldn't save him.

"I think I'm going to pay him a visit." He announced.

Diana was busy packing her bags. She and Ric were living together, but it was kind of a secret.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" He asked.

"I need to be there, especially for Cassie. She's the only family that I have right now." Diana explained.

"I just am worried for you." Ric replied. "I don't have the best luck when it comes to relationships."

"I'll be fine." She told him.

"Just promise that you'll come back." He requested as he gave her a hug. "Promise me."

"I promise that I'll come back." She declared. She could take care of herself.

"Maybe I should come with." He stated.

"I don't know what we're up against." Diana responded. "I know that you can heal from any supernatural death, but if this threat is human, you could be in trouble."

"Have you dealt with humans before?" He asked.

"I guess I haven't told you about the witch hunters." She stated. "Yes, we have human enemies as much as we have supernatural ones. I want you to trust me when I tell you that I will be okay. I'll come back."

At the boarding house, Klaus started to knock on the door. He wasn't prepared to wait very long before he could would knock it down.

Damon was the one to answer the door. He looked slightly annoyed and his face showed his definite disgust for the hybrid,

"Klaus, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was actually looking for your brother." Klaus stated. "Is he here right now?"

"He actually went out hunting for bunnies or whatever he eats." Damon declared.

"Well perhaps you want to invite me in to wait for him to return." Klaus suggested.

"You know, I was thinking about it, but I decided against it." Damon told him.

"Well I guess I'll have to invite myself in then." Klaus replied as he entered the house. "You know I heard you should really get a human here. If I were you, I'd marry the doppelganger. It's a quick way to keep unwanted vampires out."

"I'll consider it." Damon remarked. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Now that's some of that famous Southern hospitality." Klaus responded. "Get some of your finest bourbon. How about some from the bottle that you drink from most of the time?"

Damon grimaced as he went to get Klaus a glass. He really hoped Stefan would hurry because he didn't want to have to keep the Original entertained for very long.

"So how are things going with the girlfriend?" Klaus asked. "I know I might need some more of her blood if I can find some more werewolves to turn."

"Well I can't say that I know where you can find any packs right now." Damon replied.

"Well they're not easy to find in this country but there are still the Romanian packs, the African packs, and the Mexican packs." Klaus explained.

"So why do you need my brother?" Damon asked.

"Well I've just been informed of a disturbance in Washington and I must travel there. I was hoping that you brother would join me." Klaus remarked.

"I'm pretty sure that he's not interested in going with you." Damon replied as Klaus sipped from the glass.

"Well considering that he kissed my wife and I have decided to spare his life, I would think that he owes me." Klaus proposed. At that time, the door opened and Stefan walked inside. "Well it's about time. There's the man of the hour. I want you to take a trip with me."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "A trip to where?" He asked.

"It's a little town in Washington called Chance Harbor." Klaus told him. "It happens to be where our resident witch is from and also where her circle is located."

"Washington isn't really my scene." Stefan replied.

"Well you happen to owe me." Klaus pointed out. "Most people in your position would be dead and the only reason that you're not is because the object of your affection asked me to spare you. She needs to get over you anyway I think."

"When do we leave?" Stefan asked.

"How long will it take you to pack your bag?" Klaus asked.

"About 10 minutes." Stefan answered.

"Then that's when we'll go." Klaus stated. Damon opened his mouth, but Klaus cut him off before he could get any words out. "I think it would be best if you stayed out of this. We don't need any more complications."

"I'll be fine." Stefan told him.

Jill was at home, as in the Gilbert house. She knew that she needed some winter clothes as it was likely that Chance Harbor was colder than Mystic Falls. Miranda walked in while she was packing.

"You know all of this traveling while you're still in high school isn't something that I really approve of." Miranda stated.

"It's winter break, Mom." Jill reminded her. "I should be back before school starts back up."

"Why is Stefan going with you again?" Miranda then asked.

"Because Klaus apparently wants him to get killed without actually killing him or having him killed." Jill explained. Miranda looked a little surprised. "He kissed me in New York and Klaus is pissed about it."

"Weren't you in love triangle with Stefan and Tyler not that long ago?" Her mother asked.

"That's over. I think that ended for good when Tyler attacked me and bit Stefan." Jill explained. "I should really get going?"

Jill grabbed her suitcase and went out the window. Miranda seemed a little upset that she didn't use the door.

In Chance Harbor, Cassie and the other Balcoin children were wondering what to do when Diana arrived.

"We should set a trap." Scarlett suggested. "Basically say that we have taken Cassie hostage when she's really with us willingly."

"We're going to bind the circle as soon as she arrives, right?" Douglas asked as the others looked over at him.

"Of course we are." Sean answered.

"What happens when we're bound?" Cassie asked, not having been brought up to speed on everything.

"We'll have enough power to rule the world and send everything into darkness." Xavier explained. "No one will be able to stop us."

"Sounds fun." Cassie commented. "You know, it's too bad that our father didn't survive to see his vision fulfilled."

"We could bring him back." Scarlett suggested. "Once Diana is here, we'll be able to do anything except cast more than one spell at a time, but we'll be able to cast any spell."

"We don't need him." Douglas stated. "We'll be more powerful than he ever was."

On the plane, Diana was seated with Jill and Stefan.

"So why is he here again?" The witch asked.

"Klaus wants us to work out whatever issues we have." Stefan explained.

"And he hopes that it will result in a way that gives us closure, before I go back to him." Jill added.

"Okay, this is drama that I do not want to get involved with." Diana replied. "I will tell you that I literally have no idea what we're going to be up against."

"Well it's probably nothing that I can't handle." Klaus said over the intercom. "You could probably handle it yourself with the kind of magic that you can do. I'm surprised that you don't know how to teleport.

Once they arrived in Chance Harbor, Diana took them to her old house. Her grandmother had made sure that it wasn't sold during her absence.

"Well here we are." Diana stated as she walked inside. She couldn't help but notice that the other three were standing in the doorway. "Oh, I forgot. You may all come in and make yourselves comfortable."

The two vampires and the hybrid entered the house.

"So I think that you two need to go on a last date to resolve any loose feelings." Klaus suggested. "And of course it will end with an official breakup, since one never really passed."

"What's a good place to go on a date?" Jill asked Diana.

"Well I'm a little bit biased but the Boathouse on the pier has pretty good food." Diana explained. "I also need to go there to figure what is going on. I'll take you there after you get changed and ready and I take a shower."

Stefan ended up putting on a nice shirt and pants while Jill put on a dress and stockings. Neither outfit was overly formal. They both kind of wished that weren't being forced to go on a date. Diana came down after her shower and led the two of them to the boathouse. Jill was a bit confused by the decision to call the place that. There were boats near, but there weren't actually any boats inside. Stefan and Jill walked inside the restaurant and got a table. They also noticed Diana met up with a group of people who they assumed was her circle.

"Where's Cassie?" Diana asked.

"We don't know." Adam Conant answered. "We thought that you would have met up with her."

"No, but she called me saying that you guys were in danger." Diana replied. "So what's the problem?"

"There is no real problem." Faye Chamberlain replied. Jill thought that was a little strange. "But Cassie has been spending time with a girl that claimed that she was her sister, which would also make her your sister."

"More of John Blackwell's children are here?" Diana replied with a gasp. "Do you think that they could have taken Cassie hostage?"

"We've considered it." Melissa Glaser stated. "We'd need you to do a tracking spell since you're blood relatives."

Jill decided to stop listening to the conversation and started to focus on her date.

"So are you really not sure if you want to choose me or Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Jill answered. "If it were anyone but Klaus, I would probably definitely choose you. I know that choosing you would have consequences and I think that I kind of do love him. I know that he's a jerk to everyone else, but to me…he really loves me. I love you too, Stefan. I really don't know what to do."

"It seems like every time I kiss you, something bad happens." Stefan commented. "First there was the situation with Frederick and now there's this. I know that I probably shouldn't think this because I love you too, but I'm starting to think that maybe we're just not meant to be together."

"But should we really give up on each other?" Jill asked. "I mean I know that there are a lot of obstacles in the way, but it doesn't seem right to just give up like this."

"The way that I see it, you're happy with Klaus and I think it would be better for all of us if you stayed with him." Stefan admitted. "I'm not in a position to fight Klaus and I don't want to have to spend the next century in a coffin like some of his siblings had to."

"I guess you have a point." Jill agreed. "I guess this is it. This is where everything ends. Now we just have to see everything through here. Next time that I see Klaus, I'll tell him that I have chosen him over you."

"This is for the best, Jill." Stefan stated.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm thinking that after we're finished what we're doing here, I am going to stay here." Stefan announced. "There's nothing more for me in Mystic Falls and maybe I can find someone new."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

In the backroom of the boathouse, Adam and Diana were preparing a tracking spell.

"So before we do this, I want to ask you how you've been." Adam remarked.

"I've been pretty good. Other than getting roped into some vampire messes, I've been good." Diana answered. "I'm with a great guy, even though he happens to be my teacher, but he has a ring that makes it so I can't accidentally kill him."

"So I take it you're not staying then." Adam responded, a little upset.

"I have a new life now and I don't just want to walk away from." Diana replied before she put her palm out for Adam to cut it. It was the one without the mark on it. "So how has your life been going?"

"Well Melissa and I are kind of together now." Adam stated as he cut her hand. The blood fell on a map of Washington. It turned out that Cassie was pretty close.

"I'm going to go there by myself." Diana stated. "Maybe I can reason with them to let her go. We are family after all."

Jill left the Boathouse alone and walked back to the house to find Klaus. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She had to let Stefan go and accept Klaus's love. She walked inside to find him sitting on the couch. She had to admit that he looked rather as she took a seat next to him."

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"He's not going to be staying with us." Jill explained. "He's also not planning to go back with us. It's over. I choose you, Klaus. I actually do think that I love you more than him and I need to let him go."

He gave her a tender hug. It did make her feel good.

"That's a good decision on both of your parts, Love. Though, I feel Bekah may be a little disappointed." Klaus told her. "So what is going on with this circle business that I barely care about? Do they need help?"

"They think that Cassie was kidnapped by the other Balcoins." Jill explained. "Diana was going to go rescue her."

"What?" Klaus asked in disbelief. "No. No, we can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Jill asked.

"If all six of them were to get together, they could bind the circle and become the most powerful beings in the world." Klaus explained. "We have to stop her."

"I don't know where she went." Jill stated.

Diana found herself at a house just outside of town. Cassie's car was parked outside and it looked kind of ominous. She didn't know what to expect. She opened the unlocked door and walked inside. She saw Cassie in the foyer.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Diana asked. "Let's get you out of here."

"I didn't need to be rescued." Cassie stated. "I was just trying to get you here."

"Cassie, what's going on?" Diana asked in confusion before her hands were grabbed by Douglas and Xavier. They then joined hands and created a circle as darkness surged through Diana.

"Well this feels different." Diana commented. "I like it."

"Now we just need to bind the circle and the world will be ours." Scarlett told them.

The five of them began to cast the spell. Once it was complete, all of the world went black.

Looks like things are about to go to hell, literally. The six have been united. Will our heroes be able to return Cassie and Diana to normal? I will tell you that a major character will die before this is over, but you are not allowed to guess. There are only two chapters left. Please don't forget to review.


	21. A Perfect Circle

Jill and Klaus were in the house as the lights suddenly went out.

"What just happened?" Jill asked. The weather wasn't really that bad. Klaus lit a candle.

Before Klaus could answer Stefan ran into the house.

"There's this fog out there and apparently everyone who is breathing it in is dying." He stated.

"I think they bound the circle." Klaus stated. "We shouldn't have come here. It was a trap."

Suddenly, both Jill and Klaus's phones went off. The callers were Elena and Rebekah, respectively.

"Hello." Jill answered.

"Are you okay there?" Elena asked. "The lights suddenly went out here for some reason. The skies are clear."

"We walked into a trap." Jill stated. "There was no real danger. It was all just a ploy to get Diana to come here. There's not some fog outside there, is there?"

"No." Elena answered. "What's going on there?"

"Apparently there's a deadly fog here." Jill explained. "I don't know if it's going to spread, but you might want to keep inside for now."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"I…don't know." Jill responded. "We need to try to find a way to figure this out and we cannot allow this fog to spread."

Meanwhile, Klaus was talking to Rebekah.

"What is it, Bekah?" Klaus questioned.

"I'm in New Haven right now and the sky suddenly went black." Rebekah answered. "There's nothing in the sky, not even the moon."

"Why are you in New Haven?" Klaus asked.

"I want to go to college after I graduate, but that's not the point." Rebekah responded. "All of the lights went out as well. Is something happening there? It seems like the kind of magic that would need to be cast by much more powerful witches than our mother. Tell me what's going on."

"Simply put, the six Balcoin witches have bound their circle." Klaus told her. "This is a very bad situation and if we don't find a way to stop them, it could be the end of the world as we know it…and don't bring up that that's the title of an REM song."

"Didn't Diana mention that she was in a regular circle?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Klaus replied, not sure where she was going with it.

"Well maybe you should try to see if they're still alive, because they may be able to help you solve this crisis and save everyone." Rebekah suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea." Klaus stated before he hung up the phone.

He went over Stefan and Jill.

"Okay, so we need to see if that Circle is still alive." Klaus replied. "They may be our only hope in finding out how to fix this."

"We should see if they're all still at the Boathouse." Stefan suggested. "I think I heard them say that they were going to wait there until Diana came back with Cassie."

"Alright, let's check then." Klaus ordered as he took the two of them outside. As they walked toward the Boathouse, they happened to notice a dog choking before it seemed to die. Apparently the fog was a danger to all livings, but not them because they were vampires, meaning they were already dead.

"This is really creepy." Jill commented.

"Well it doesn't look as bad as that time Diana raised the dead." Stefan commented.

"Yes, I heard about that." Klaus replied. He looked to Jill. "I heard that you ripped the head off of a vampire that tried to rape you before we met. It certainly saved me the trouble of having to do it myself. But I feel that this is worth than that."

"I don't really remember much from then." Jill admitted. "I think I mostly tried to repress a lot of that. I don't want to think of myself as an emotionless killing machine."

"And I regret turning you into one." Klaus stated. "I like you much better the way that you are."

The three of them walked into the Boathouse to find that everyone that had been inside was still alive. Apparently the fog was unable to enter buildings. They didn't know how it was able to make that distinction, but everyone who was inside of a building was safe.

"That's them." Jill said, pointing to the group of teenagers. The three walked over.

"Good evening, Witches." Klaus greeted them. "My name is Klaus and I am vampire and a werewolf, this is my wife Jill, and Stefan. We are acquaintances of your friend Diana."

"Where is she?" Adam asked.

"She's bound with the rest of the members of the dark circle." Jill stated.

"That circle seems to be what has creating the fog that's killing everyone and has also blacked out the world." Klaus explained. "My sister thinks that the four of you may be able to help us find a way to stop them."

"Even if we had a way, we wouldn't be able to get it because we can't go outside." Faye pointed out. "All of our spell books are in a separate location."

"Just tell me where it is, and I'll get it for you." Jill stated.

"How is it that you can go out there when we can't?" The blonde guy, Jake, asked.

"It's because we're vampires and by that fact, already dead." Klaus explained. Melissa handed Jill an address and Adam got her a box from the back to put stuff in.

"Are Cassie and Diana going to be okay?" Melissa asked.

"It would depend on how you define okay." Klaus explained. "The likelihood of anyone from that circle being harmed with that much power is very low. However, all of that power makes all of them pure evil."

Jill walked outside and to the address, hoping that she wouldn't come across the evil circle along the way. She made it to the house in the middle of a snow-covered field in a short amount of time. Like everywhere else, it was pitch black, but she was able to use her phone as a flashlight until she found a candle. She then noticed where they kept all of their spell books. There were six of them. She hoped that one of them would have a solution in it. She then grabbed some of the herbs and put a lid over the box before she headed back to the restaurant. She had also brought a flashlight back and some candles as well.

"Now each of you needs to read one of these books to see if we can find a spell or anything that will help us unbind them." Jill explained as she put the box down.

"It's a good thing we were able to find the other books since Diana left." Melissa remarked. Each of them took their own whereas Klaus and Stefan took Cassie and Diana's.

Jill waited while she texted Caroline to see if everything was still okay in Mystic Falls. She couldn't believe that she was one of the few people that were capable of saving the world. There had to be a way to stop them. There can't be a villain that literally has no weakness. Even Klaus when he was evil was weak against white oak stakes.

"I think I may have found something." Melissa shouted. "It says here that a dark circle can only be bound as long as all six members are alive."

"So that means that we have to kill one of them." Klaus deduced. "Is there a spell that can do that in there?"

"The only way that we know to kill a witch with dark magic is to burn them at a stake." Jake explained. "I don't think that is going to work."

"I think that can be killed the same way as any human can be killed." Stefan remarked. "It just comes down to getting a shot at them."

"Do you think that a gun would work?" Jill asked.

"Probably not." Adam stated. "I mean I think if the bullet made a direct shot, it could work, but getting a direct shot would be next to impossible as they could probably deflect the bullet."

"I found something else!" Faye exclaimed as she showed her book. "It says here that like a regular circle, a bound circle can only cast one spell at a time. That might mean if we can launch two separate attacks on them at once, it would work."

"Am I the only one that is concerned about killing Cassie or Diana?" Jake asked.

"We'll just make sure to try to kill one of the guys." Jill replied.

"I hate to be the one to rain on everyone's parade, but how are we supposed to get two shots off? It seems like whoever tried would likely get killed." Stefan chimed in.

"Which is exactly why you're going to be the one to lead the frontal assault." Klaus declared. "You are expendable here, after all."

"I don't know if I could hold them off long enough for one of you to get a sneak attack in." Stefan replied. "You are the hardest to kill of the three of us. You also might survive the attack."

"What if he doesn't?" Jill asked. She looked at Klaus. "I can't bear to lose you."

"If I don't survive, maybe I can at least hold them off long enough for to land the killing blow." Klaus told her as he held her close. "As much as it pains me to admit it, my life is less important than the world. If I die, I will at least die a hero and it would be the greatest thing that I've ever done in my life."

"I love you." Jill told him.

"Do you know where they might be?" Klaus asked.

"I have the location where they were." Adam declared. "That's the best that I can give you."

"It will have to do." Stefan stated as he began to look through the restaurant for anything that could be used a weapon. He had a plan to make it easier for Klaus and Jill their blows. They would need to pull out all of the stops for it. He also didn't think there would be anyone to betray them.

"You four need to try to find a way to dispel the fog." Jill instructed.

"We'll see what we can do." Adam remarked.

The three vampires went to the location that was one the map that Adam had given them. Though, they expected it wasn't always like that.

"Does every evil villain or group have to have a castle?" Jill asked.

"We need to see if there's a back entrance." Klaus stated.

"How are we going to get in?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently just like the other house that they kept their stuff in, this house is abandoned." Jill explained. "There are no known owners, so we should be able to enter."

Stefan went around the building and managed to find an open window. There was a black light coming from the building. It seemed like a guarantee that they were inside.

"Alright, let's roll." Klaus stated. Jill thought it was appropriate as those were the same two words uttered when passenger's stormed the cockpit on United 93. She hoped that their situation would turn out better than that one did. Klaus entered through the front door and the two of them went up to the window and found the six of them. They stood as they waited for Klaus to walk over.

The six of them noticed him.

"Who goes there?" They said collectively. One of the side effects of being bound was that it created a hive mind for them as they stood in a circle. Klaus thought it was one of the most disturbing things that he had seen in all of his time on Earth.

"I'm here to stop you." Klaus announced. He had to note that he sounded like a bad comic book super hero at the moment, but it was the truth.

"No one can stop us." They murmured. Klaus charged at them with his fangs out, but they unleashed a blast of energy that sent him back into a wall. They walked over to him. "You're a very powerful vampire. Let's see what happens when we take that away."

They began to cast the spell and Klaus could feel that his humanity was returning to him. It was at that time that he began to choke on the fog. Jill ran over and stabbed Xavier through the heart with her stake while they were distracted. He fell over and the rest of circle fell unconscious, but unless him, she could hear heartbeats. Jill looked over to Klaus as she prepared to heal him.

"Don't." Klaus choked. "I don't want it."

"I can save you." Jill cried.

"You can't actually." Klaus explained. "Damage caused by dark magic cannot be healed by vampire blood. Tell everyone that I saved them and them Stefan to take care of you."

"Even with all the people that you killed and all that you've done, you died a hero." She told him.

"Do me one more thing." Klaus requested. "When you get back to Mystic Falls, tell Rebekah that I love her and this needed to be done."

"I will." Jill promised. She gave Klaus a kiss and he kissed back for a few seconds, before he succumbed. Tears ran down her face as Stefan came over and gave her a hug.

There we have it. Klaus is dead and Jill will end up with Stefan. Now all that's left is the epilogue. That will be posted tomorrow. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Epilogue

A year had passed. Jill was returning from Klaus's grave. Unsurprisingly, the only other person who was really sad about it was Rebekah. She was currently on winter break from Yale and was back in Mystic Falls. She had actually met the love of her life at the university. It was kind of surprise to her, not only was it a girl, who didn't have red hair, but she was also a Balcoin witch: Scarlett. The two had met and hit it off. Like Cassie and Diana the three weren't evil, they were just being controlled by their dark magic.

Jill walked back to the Salvatore Boarding house. She and Stefan didn't immediately get together after Klaus's death, even though he had given them his blessing. She was actually going to see Elena, who had officially moved in.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I came to bring back your clothes from home." Jill explained. After Rebekah had left for college, she had moved back in with her mom and Anna. "So are you really going to stay here until you have a baby?"

"That's the plan." Elena told her as she received the clothes.

The plan was that Elena wanted to have at least one child before she became a vampire. Matt had donated some sperm, and she was now waiting to see if the procedure had worked. Matt had gone off to University of Alabama and it had led to him and Anna breaking up.

"So how does Damon feel about you having Matt's baby?" Jill acquired.

"Well seeing as I can't impregnate her myself, it'll have to do." Damon replied as she he came down the stairs. He gave Elena a hug and looked at Jill. "To what do I owe the pleasure, dear sister in-law?"

"I just came to bring Elena's clothes back." Jill responded. "Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Stefan right now."

"Well you can wait for him when he comes back from hunting." Damon told her.

Stefan eventually returned and Jill was there to greet him. He hadn't been expecting her.

"Hi." She said to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I mainly came to bring back Elena's clothes, but I decided to stay to see you." She remarked. "You know it's hard to imagine that in a few months, I'll be going off to college. I'm gonna miss this town."

"Have you thought about where you want to go?" Stefan asked. It was around the time that acceptance letters started to go out.

"I was thinking of going abroad." Jill admitted. "They are a lot of good universities in England."

"You're doing it because you want to think of him." Stefan deduced.

"I don't just want to forget him." Jill admitted. "I'm doing my best to move on with you, but I can't let him go completely."

"You shouldn't have to." Stefan told her. "I'm just grateful to have you and I will follow wherever you decide to go to college."

5 months later was graduation. Everyone was back in town. All of the seniors were wearing their maroon cap and gowns. Jill took the podium as she prepared for her speech.

"So these for years have been quite a ride." She admitted. "I mean, yeah, most of you haven't been what I've been through, but we've all made it here. We're the class of 2012 and we can do anything from here. Some of us will be going far away for college and some will be going nearby and some of us won't be going to college at all, but we all moving on from here and I wish all of you the best of luck."

After the ceremony was over, Diana went over to Ric.

"So as of today, I am no longer your student." She told him.

"I don't think that really meant much before." He pointed out. "You know I was thinking. You're going to University of Washington to college to be closer to home. There happens to be an open teaching position and I'm thinking about taking it. Do you think that I should?"

Diana wrapped him in a hug and gave him a kiss

"I'll take that as a yes." Ric replied with a chuckle.

Across the field, Matt was talking with Tyler and Caroline who had all come back.

"So how's college at University of Virginia?" Matt inquired.

"It's pretty nice actually." Caroline admitted. "It was even better when we got our own apartment."

"Also, I want to congratulate you on the national title." Tyler added. "Even though I hate the BCS, you still played good. So Anna's here. Are you going to see her?"

"I don't know." Matt replied.

"Too late." Anna replied as she walked over to him. "It's good to see you."

"You know, I'm going to go see Jill." Caroline stated.

"I'm going to visit my mom." Tyler added as the two of them walked away.

"So are you having fun at college?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt answered. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Anna replied. "So are you just visiting or are you going to be here for the whole summer?"

"I don't know." Matt responded. "It would probably be easier if I got my old job back. Of course, I'd have to stay with Ty since I sold the house."

Jill decided to talk to Rebekah first before going to see her sister.

"You know, this hasn't been as hard as I thought it would be." The blonde admitted.

"You're one of the strongest people that I know." Jill told her. "You lost three of your brothers in the span of a month. I still can't believe that you're with one of the witches that killed him."

"Well Scarlett isn't a bad person." Rebekah explained. "If I recall, you're still friends with Diana, so I have the same right to date her. In fact I brought her here to apologize."

Jill suddenly saw Scarlett step out from behind Rebekah. She looked really nervous.

"Come on, you can say it." Rebekah urged.

"I-I'm sorry that I killed your husband." Scarlett stammered. "I'm really not like that. I was only acting like that because I was consumed by the dark magic. It was like a drug and I realize that I can't let that happen again."

"I guess I can accept your apology." Jill responded. "If Rebekah says that you're not a bad person, than I believe her. And I've had a bad time of my life where I couldn't control myself too."

From there, Jill went to see her family, which included the Salvatores. Elena was 4 months pregnant. Jill could hear the baby's heartbeat sometimes even.

"So you better call me when you're about to deliver." She told her sister.

"I'll make sure that you're the first one to meet your niece or nephew." Elena promised.

"I love you, Elena." Jill told her sister.

"I love you too, Jill." Elena replied as she gave her sister a hug. Jill then gave Miranda a hug before she looked over at Stefan. He smiled at her to let her know he was ready.

The End

So that's it. Elena is pregnant, Jill is dating Stefan, and Rebekah is with Scarlett. Anna and Matt broke up, but on good terms. The other couples are still together. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
